I don't know you anymore
by Lu de Andrew1
Summary: Ella prácticamente lo traicionó. Desapareció de su vida así como así. Pero una noche después de algún tiempo, vuelve a irrumpir en su vida para volver a desaparecer, pero dejándole una parte de ella que los unirá para siempre. Varios años después, Albert tiene que tomar una decisión que implicará traer a Candy de nuevo a su vida. ¿Qué pasará cuándo eso suceda?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoO OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando unos leves golpes, despertaron a Albert Andrew, de su profundo sueño.

-¿Qué pasa, Albert?- Preguntó su esposa, un poco exhaltada.

-No lo sé, pero tu no te preocupes, en unos momentos saldré a ver qué pasa. Por favor, tu quédate tranquila, ¿sí? Recuerda tu estado, no te hacen ningún bien los sobresaltos.

Albert tomó su bata de seda y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Al abrir encontró al mayordomo, Albert, inmediatamente le hizo una seña para que bajaran, no quería que su esposa se sobresaltara, fuera lo que fuera.  
Antes de cerrar la puerta, dio un último vistazo a la habitación, se quería asegurar que su esposa, siguiera durmiendo. Con tres meses de embarazo, ella estaba un poco delicada. Por eso no quería que sufriera algún tipo de sobresalto.

Antes de bajar las escaleras, el mayordomo hizo una pausa significativa en su andar. Quería ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido. Albert notó su desasosiego, detuvo su paso, y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué es tan importante para que me despiertes a estas horas de la madrugada, Philip?-

-Señor, créame que, de no considerarlo necesario no lo habría hecho, pero es importante...ahí abajo, está...está una joven-

-¿Una joven? ¿Y qué quiere? Por Dios, hombre, no me hables en abonos. Ve al grano-

-Es una joven... que dice que lo conoce. Ella...ella, pidió verlo, viene con un niño en brazos- Albert notó, la incertidumbre y...cierto temor en los ojos de su mayordomo. ¿Quién podía ser esa "joven" que llegaba a las cuatro de la mañana, decía que le conocía y con un niño en brazos? Sin ánimos de jugar a las adivinanzas, le preguntó directamente a Philip:

-¿Y esa joven, tiene nombre?- Con paso decidido, empezó a descender las escaleras, el día siguiente tenía una agenda llena, y lo único que quería era descansar.

-Sí, señor. Dijo que solo le dijera que...que...Candy, lo buscaba.

¡Candy!

Ese nombre vibró en lo más profundo de su ser. Removió cosas en su mente y lo que era peor, en su corazón. Se detuvo en medio de la escalera, y como si estuviera en una película, se sintió como se movía en cámara lenta hacia el hombre que se había quedado a su espalda.

Miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que ella decidió desaparecer? Ahora comprendía la actitud de su empleado de confianza, Philip, conocía la triste historia. Y conocía su nombre, Candy.

-Creo que al menos, ahora ya podrás asociar ese nombre con un rostro. ¿No es así?

-Señor, le aseguro que no supe que hacer.

-Está bien, que me hayas llamado. ¿En donde está?

-En la biblioteca señor.

-Muy bien.

Albert se tomó unos segundos, para recomponerse, aunque se sentía nervioso y sumamente extrañado.

¿Qué se suponía que haría cuando la tuviera frente a él? Su memoria traicionera, recordó las ocasiones en que la había tenido así, frente a él, y en lo único en que podía pensar era en besar sus labios, y jugar con sus rizos sedosos. ¿Y cuantas veces no lo había hecho? Un dolor en el pecho lo obligó a apartar esos recuerdos. Recuerdos que ya no tenían lugar ni tiempo. Y mucho menos, cabida. Ahora estaba felizmente casado con una mujer que le ayudó en todo ese tiempo.

No sé dio cuenta en el momento en que había empezado a caminar, hasta que vio las puertas de cedro frente a él. Las manos le hormigueaban y tuvo que cerrarlas con fuerza para que le regresaran las fuerzas. Suspiró profundamente y abrió con lentitud. Se quedó perplejo, con lo que tenía ante él.

De espaldas, estaba ella. Parecía que no habían pasado cuatro largos años. Su pelo rizado, hasta la cintura, como siempre, invitándolo a acariciarlo. Estaba más alta, pero solo un poco.

Pero la observó detenidamente y sus ropas estaban muy desgastadas, y su pelo un poco maltratado. Contuvo el deseo de correr a abrazarla. ¿Cómo podía sentir nuevamente algo en su corazón por ella? No era justo, no era justo que él, precisamente él, estuviera traicionando todo lo que había logrado, por un estúpido recuerdo.

No.

Tenía que parar eso.

Ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-Preguntó a sus espaldas. Entre más rápido terminara con todo mejor. Ella se volteó a mirarlo. Su mirada, verde esmeralda, no tenía el mismo brillo que cuando la conoció. La encontró cambiada, solo que, ¿hasta qué punto había cambiado?

-Los años han sido benevolentes contigo, Albert- Fingió una sonrisa, aunque solo lo había dicho para que él no notara su turbación al verlo.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Se ve que no te ha ido bien-Dijo Albert, observándola de arriba abajo.

-No vengo a pedir dinero o limosna, si es lo que piensas- Contestó Candy, levantando la barbilla en señal de dignidad.

-¿Entonces?- Antes de que ella pudiera responder, un pequeño bulto que estaba recostado sobre el sofá empezó a menearse. Ella salió disparada a cargarlo. Albert solo la observaba con curiosidad.

-Es mi hija- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos- tiene tres años y tres meses.

Para Albert, esto no pasó desapercibido. A ella la había perdido de vista hacía cuatro años. Justo después de...

No era necesario ser un genio matemático para sacar cuentas...y ver el resultado. Con lentitud se acercó a donde ella estaba con...su hija en brazos.

Se inclinó hasta la altura de Candy, sentada en el sillón. Con su mano derecha hizo a un lado la cobija que cubría a la pequeña. Era una niña rubia, con los rizos alborotados, igual que su madre. Candy levantó la vista y Albert pudo ver, por un momento, miedo en los ojos de ella, y algo más que no supo descifrar.

-Tiene muy fuerte la temperatura-Fue un susurro, pero él lo entendió claramente.

-¿Qué?-Tomó a su pequeña en sus brazos y comprobó que lo que Candy había dicho era cierto. Supuso que dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba Candy, por eso fue a buscarlo. No tenía dinero para pagar un médico.

-Llamaré al médico de la familia. No te preocupes estará bien atendida- Albert salió apresurado y pidió a Philip, que saliera inmediatamente por el médico familiar. Justo cuando llegó de nuevo a la habitación, Candy ya estaba de pie en la entrada.

-¿Qué haces?-Albert mantenía a la niña en sus brazos, no quiso soltarla una vez que la cargó.

-Me voy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y la niña?

-Vine a dejártela. Conmigo no puede estar, es mejor para ella que se quede contigo. Yo me voy.

-¡Es tu hija! ¿Cómo puedes dejarla así como así?

-¿Cómo qué como? Tu eres su padre, yo me hice cargo de ella durante tres años, ¿no crees que ya es justo que te hagas cargo de ella?- Albert no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle algo así? Con cuidado dejó a su hija en el sofá nuevamente.

-Para empezar, yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estabas tu...Candy...por favor, dime...- Él quería preguntarle absolutamente todo, y ya estaba decidido de que no la dejaría ir hasta que le explicara todo, pero no contaba con que su esposa ya estaba escuchando.

-¿Albert? ¿Qué pasa?- Su mirada ámbar, era intermitente entre Albert y la rubia frente a él.

-Elisa, te dije que siguieras dormida, yo...yo subiré en seguida-Ella hizo caso omiso y se dirigió a Candy.

-Hola, soy Elisa.

-Ella es Candy. -Se apresuró a decir Albert. Elisa lo volteó a ver y asintió con la cabeza. Candy se dio cuenta que su esposa ya sabía de su historia con ella. La pequeña, empezó a llorar, y la pelirroja corrió hacia el sofá. Tomó a la niña en brazos y miró a Albert con preocupación.

-¡Por Dios Albert, está ardiendo en temperatura! Llamaré al doctor.

-Tranquilízate, ya le pedí a Philip, que lo llame. Ella es...

-¿La puedo llevar a una habitación?-Preguntó Elisa mirando a Candy, la rubia asintió. Albert, quiso acompañar a su esposa e hija, pero, Elisa lo detuvo.

-Yo la llevaré. Estoy segura que necesitas hablar con ella- Él asintió, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Candy ya había salido.

Fue tras ella y la tomó por el brazo.

-Necesitamos hablar, Candy. Quiero que me expliques...-Pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

-No- dijo soltándose de su agarre-no hay nada de que hablar, y mucho menos explicar. Ya te dije lo más importante que necesitas saber. Rosemary es tu hija, puedes hacerle una prueba de paternidad por si lo dudas. Ella estará mejor aquí contigo.

-¿Pero cómo puedes dejarla, a donde irás?

-¡¿Qué todavía no lo entiendes?! Ella me estorba-Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba-tengo metas y prioridades, y con ella nunca podría salir adelante. Y si te la estoy dejando, es porque no tengo ningún interés en reclamarla después, así que no te preocupes por nada.

-Sabes bien que no es por eso. Solo quiero que me digas, me expliques, tu no eres así-

-Tú no sabes cómo soy, no me conoces. Y si crees que sabes algo de mí, estás equivocado. Nadie me conoce. Y será mejor que me dejes ir.

Al oírla hablar, Albert de verdad creyó que nunca la había conocido. Porque esa Candy, no era la misma chica sencilla y noble que conoció. ¿Qué le habría pasado para que se convirtiera en alguien como la que tenía enfrente? O tal vez, ella tenía razón y no la conoció totalmente.

Él ya no dijo nada más. Y solo vio como ella salía de su casa y de su vida, una vez más y esta vez para siempre. Solo que esta vez, había una diferencia...tenía una hija a la qué cuidar. Una hija que fue concebida, al menos de su parte, con amor. Porque a ella...a ella...ya no la reconocía más.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Holissss! Sip, yo de nuevo con nueva historia para quien no ha leído, y para las que quieran recordarla.**

 **En esta ocasión quitaré algunas cosas y añadiré algunas más. En realidad no serán muchos cambios pero sí tendrá uno que otro.**

 **Un gusto enorme saludarles y les mando un abrazo del tamaño de Texas.**

 **Ya saben, déjenme un comentario para dejarme saber qué es lo que piensas.**

 **Las quiero y...**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia que, como lo dije en el anterior, y muchas ya saben, este fic YA lo había publicado.**

 **No dije que era una nueva historia, y si decidí volver a publicarla en esta plataforma, fue porque muchas amigas y seguidoras así me lo pidieron. Asimismo, cuando estuvo aquí, SÍ la terminé, no la dejé inconclusa. Por otro lado, como muchas ya saben porque lo comenté mediante FB, mi cuenta anterior la administración de FF la eliminó, por lo tanto, todas mis historias desaparecieron, fue ahí donde tomé la decisión de mudarme a Wattpad e instalarme ahí, esa es mi plataforma principal. Así que no volví a empezar la historia por mero capricho, como ya lo he dicho, lo hice porque así me lo pidieron.**

 **Aclarado el asuntacho, este capítulo SÍ es nuevo, por eso está pequeñito. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don´t know you anymore.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Por Lu de Andrew.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

-¿Quieres subir a verla? Ahora está dormida, y creo que ya le bajó un poco la temperatura.

La voz de Elisa lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Habían pasado tres horas desde que Candy abandonara su casa y ya sentía que vagaba al borde del precipicio. Su estabilidad mental y emocional volvían a pender de un hilo demasiado frágil y vulnerable. Y saber que tenía una hija, simplemente no ayudaba a su situación.

Elisa se había hecho cargo de estar presente cuando el doctor había auscultado a la pequeña, mientras él se encontraba como idiota en una esquina de la habitación. Es que en realidad aún no salía del shock que le produjeron los acontecimientos.

-Gracias - dijo él mirándola con atención -. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no te haces cargo de la situación.

-Afortunadamente solo es una fuerte amigdalitis. Verás que dentro de unas horas ella estará mejor. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Rosemary.

-Bonito nombre.

-Lo sé.

Elisa se dio cuenta que la mente de Albert estaba muy lejos de ese lugar.

-¿Quieres hablar del asunto? - Albert la observó con tanta tristeza en la mirada, que a ella le dolió el corazón. Él sonrió sin ganas, más bien fue una absurda mueca que reflejaba su estado de ánimo.

-No hay tanto qué decir. Ella vino a dejarme a la niña y se marchó. Dijo que era un estorbo para sus planes futuros y...listo. Se deshizo de la niña como si nada.

-¿Y le crees? - contestó ella después de unos minutos -. Es decir, por lo que me contaste, ella no es así.

-Eso pensaba yo. Tal vez ni siquiera la conocía bien y solo me mostró lo suficiente para que me enamorará de ella.

-¿Y qué ganaría? Es decir, ¿te pedía dinero? ¿Trató de chantajearte alguna vez, o algo por el estilo?

-Sabes bien que no. Pero no puedo martirizarme con la idea de que tiene problemas y por eso abandonó a la niña... mi hija. No puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo, Elisa - la observó casi con desesperación -. Prefiero odiarla y pensar que es la peor mujer del mundo, porque de lo contrario saldré corriendo detrás de ella como el imbécil de siempre...y creo que ya no soportaría hacerlo de nuevo. Además, me dejó muy claro que no quiere nada de mí.

-Yo solo quería...

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres? - La observó durante un instante e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se veía muy cansada. Había sido demasiado para ella -. Vamos, te acompaño a la alcoba para que descanses, y aprovecho para pasar a ver a Rosemary.

Elisa asintió porque en verdad se sentía muy agotada y agobiada, quería ayudar a Albert así como él lo había hecho con ella, pero en su estado y su salud tan delicada supo que lo único que podría hacer era cuidar bien de su hija... si es que Dios le permitía seguir con vida.

Albert observaba a su pequeña hija recostada en la amplia cama. Elisa tenía razón, la temperatura corporal estaba bajando y hasta su respiración se normalizaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Él se hallaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la incredulidad pintando sus facciones, aun no podía creer que tuviera una hija, y menos que su madre fuese Candy.

Con delicadeza tomó un mechón de su pelo ensortijado, se quedó mirándola embelesado. ¡Era su hija! Y era preciosa, sin duda se parecía a su madre. Con la punta de sus dedos recorrió su pequeña carita, y finalmente tomó su manita, era increíble, y se sorprendió de que hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente que ella era su hija. No fue necesaria ninguna explicación, sólo sintió que era lo más natural del mundo ser padre. Sonrió con alegría al pensar en ese hecho.

Pero la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al recordar a Candy. No sabía por lo que estaba pasando pero, agradecía que hubiera pensado en él para dejar a Rose. Él la protegería de todo y contra todo. Haría hasta lo imposible porque su hija fuera feliz.

De pronto, Rose comenzó a removerse en la cama, abrió sus ojos y Albert se sorprendió al ver que eran idénticos a los suyos, azul cielo.

-¿Mami? - preguntó la niña con voz rasposa por la infección en la garganta y restregándose los ojos -. ¿Mami?

La niña comenzó a llorar de tal manera que Albert sintió que se estrujaba su corazón. No sabía cómo actuar, nunca imaginó que alguna vez tuviese que consolar a algún niño, pero siendo su propia hija lo descontrolaba aún más.

-¿Dónde está mi mami? - la pregunta de la niña lo sacó de sus innecesarios divagues.

-Tranquila, corazón - la abrazó mientras acariciaba su pelo, murmurando palabras de consuelo. Poco a poco los sollozos cesaron y la niña relajó su pequeño cuerpecito entre los brazos de su padre.

-Tú mami no está aquí, Rose ella, bueno, ella... - Albert se quedó callado no sabía cómo explicarle a su hija que su madre se había ido.

-¿Ya se fue? - él la miró confundido. ¿La niña sabía que Candy se iría? Así que se limitó a asentir -. Entonces, ¿tu eres mi papi? - por un instante Albert la observó confuso, el lenguaje de una pequeña de tres años, y sin estar acostumbrado a escucharlo, le dificultaba su entendimiento. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo logró descifrar sus palabras en cada frase que decía.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes que soy tu papá, corazón?

-Mi mami me dijo que tú me cuidarías, porque ella se tenía que ir.

-Y...¿quieres que te cuide?

-Mi mami me dijo que yo estaría bien contigo. Que eras mi papi y que tú me ibas a querer mucho... ¿me quieres mucho?

Albert sonrío como no lo había hecho en tantos años, era increíble la manera de reaccionar de una criatura tan pequeña, estaba tranquila a pesar de que ya no volvería a ver a su madre. ¡Y todavía preguntaba si la quería!

-Por supuesto que te quiero, mi niña.. Con todo mi corazón.

Al parecer, esa respuesta satisfizo a Rosemary, pues se había dormido con placidez. Albert sintió que una gran calidez inundaba su corazón. Se sentía pleno, dichoso y sumamente feliz, a pesar de todos los problemas que lo rodeaban. Amaba a su hija con todo su corazón y haría todo lo que hiciera falta para hacérselo saber, pero sobre todo, para hacerla feliz.

Acomodó con sumo cuidado el pequeño cuerpecito sobre la cama y la arropó con el suave edredón. Pero no se separó de ella, se recostó a su lado y su mente divagó en lo que haría en el futuro con todos los cambios que acontecían en su vida últimamente.

El cansancio se hizo presente en su cuerpo y mente, y poco a poco acompañó a Rose al mundo de los sueños. Pero su último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue para una mujer de pelo rubio que al parecer hizo lo posible para que su hija no la extrañara, preparándola para su abandono.

¿Qué había orillado a Candy a abandonar a Rosemary? Tal vez nunca lo averiguaría, pero de algo de estaba seguro: ya no perdería el tiempo tratando de investigar y mucho menos de averiguar el paradero de Candy. Si ella había decidido alejarse sin decir nada o pedir ayuda, a él ya no le importaba. Ahora tenía por quien salir adelante...

Continuará...

 **En la otra versión del fic, esta parte ni siquiera aparecía. Esto fue debido a que quise hacer un minific y por lo mismo no incluí muchos detalles. Y como ya les había comentado, estoy reeditando por lo que en algunos capítulos me tardaré un poco más. Gracias a todas.**

 **En fin, espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Un abrazo del tamaño de Texas!**

 **Hasta la próxima...**


	3. Chapter 3

La rubia se encontraba sentada frente al espejo. Tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos verdes. No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

No sabía cómo se dejó convencer para volver a Chicago. Simplemente no se sentía bien en esa ciudad, una opresión en el pecho no la había abandonado desde que bajó del avión una semana antes. Era por eso que para mantener noticias de Rosemary había contratado a un investigador que trabajaba para ella desde que había tenido la soltura económica para pagarlo. De eso ya hacía tres años, y solo de esa manera tenia fotografías de su hija, y sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Le mataba no poder estar cerca de ella, abrazarla y darle el amor que solo una madre es capaz de dar, pero sentía que debía mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Albert el último día que los vio en era la boda de sus mejores amigos. Los que la habían ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado.

A su mente volvió esa triste noche en que los había conocido...

*** Después de dejar a Rosemary con Albert, Candy deambuló durante horas por las calles, había perdido toda sensibilidad, su cuerpo no le respondía, caminaba como un autómata. No fue sino hasta que sintió la brisa helada congelándole los huesos, que cayó en cuenta que había estado caminando bajo la lluvia, que había lágrimas en sus ojos, y que se sentía muerta en vida.

"No puedo abandonar a mi niña".

Fue el primer razonamiento lógico que tuvo. Ya tenía suficiente con la pérdida de su único y gran amor, Albert. No podía perder a su Rose. Regresaría y le diría a Albert que todo era una mentira y le diría solo la verdad. Él comprendería, le había pedido una explicación y ella por sus sentimientos mal heridos, se portó de forma orgullosa. Pero si le explicaba todo, él comprendería, lo conocía muy bien, y por su forma de comportarse esa noche, sabía que no había cambiado...aunque estuviera felizmente casado.

Ese pensamiento le estrujó el corazón, pero era algo que no podía cambiar, cuando averiguó el paradero de Albert, también se enteró que tenía unos meses de casado, y ella no podía hacer nada contra eso. Él la había olvidado y ahora era feliz con su elegante y fina esposa. Recordó que cuando la vio junto a Rosemary, quiso arrebatársela de los brazos, pero la idea de que su hija sería bien atendida, empujó hasta el fondo sus sentimientos. Pero no había perdido detalle de la clase de mujer que era la esposa de Albert. Y de pronto, Candy se sintió pequeña e insignificante, ella iba echa una piltrafa consecuencia de su tiempo en la calle, vagando de aquí para allá, luchando porque no la encontraran, por eso había huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero no contaba con que Albert la alcanzaría, y ella simplemente hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzársele a los brazos y pedirle que la cobijara en ellos como antaño.

Pero ya no era ni el momento ni el tiempo de eso. Candy hizo a un lado sus sentimientos quiso ponerse de pie, pues estaba sentada en las escaleras de una lujosa mansión, pero lo único que logró, fue tambalearse hasta quedar en el piso.

Una gran nube se cernió sobre ella, tal vez eran las consecuencias de llevar dos días sin comer, el último dinero que tenía lo había comprado para comprar alimento para Rose. O tal vez simplemente, su cuerpo estaba obedeciendo a su cerebro... ya no quería luchar. De nada servía seguir viviendo pues ya había perdido la razón de su existencia.

Sin embargo, escuchó una voz muy a lo lejos:

-¡Rápido, ayúdenme a llevarla a casa!

Cuando despertó, lo hizo en una lujosa habitación de hospital, habían pasado dos semanas. Ella había caído inconsciente debido a una fuerte neumonía, además estaba anémica y tenía deshidratación. Así que de pronto, todas las posibilidades de regresar a casa de los Andrew, se esfumaron por completo.

Pero se dio cuenta que había sido ayudada por una familia extraña, los O'Brien, quien a pesar de no conocerla le abrieron la puerta de su hogar para que se recuperara. ***

Patricia O'Brien, la hija única de la familia se convirtió en su mejor amiga y le ayudó junto a un amigo, el cual ahora era su prometido, a salir adelante en su carrera. Así que no podía fallarles a sus amigos, especialmente cuando Paty le había suplicado que fuera su dama de honor.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron desviar su atención.

-Candy, tu auto ya está listo.

-Gracias Dorothy - Candy tomó su bolso y se puso las gafas de sol. No podía permitir que alguien la viera en ese estado.

-Dorothy, si llama Terry, le dices que fui al Spa. Que nos vemos por la tarde.

-¿A qué hora le digo que venga por ti?

-A las dos estará bien- Candy revisó la hora, 7:30 a.m. tenía suficiente tiempo para volver a ser Candice y dejar atrás la imagen de fracasada y el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que se habían apoderado de ella.

Era mediodía cuando Candy abandonaba el Spa. Se sentía renovada y mucho mejor con ella misma. Increíblemente había recuperado su seguridad y salió con el aire de autosuficiencia que la caracterizaba. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la voz que había tenido mucho poder sobre ella, llamándola. Ella, por supuesto, la ignoró y rogó al cielo que su turbación no saliera a flote. Decidió seguir caminando.

-¿Candice? - la llamó nuevamente y la tomó del brazo para detenerla. Con lentitud, se viró para quedar de frente a ella, se quitó las gafas oscuras y le dio una mirada que la mujer no supo cómo interpretar.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó despectiva.

-No me hables así, después de todo sigo siendo tu madre. Y conmigo no es tan fácil deshacerte como lo hiciste con tu hija.

-¡No metas a Rose en esto! - espetó Candy con gran molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a nombrar a Rose a quien siempre despreció? - Además, ¿a ti qué más te da? ¿No te avergonzabas por el hecho de que tuviera una hija fuera del matrimonio? ¿No querías que me deshiciera de ella? Afortunadamente ella está lejos de ti y de tu marido, lejos de la maldad que los caracteriza. Y a mí ya no puedes controlarme. ¡Dime qué quieres y déjame en paz!

-Hija, por favor. Sé que hice mal las cosas en el pasado, pero piensa que solo quería tu bienestar...yo...yo estoy muy arrepentida y te quiero de vuelta - se acercó, y trató de tocarle el brazo. Candy instintivamente lo retiró con brusquedad - está bien, lo comprendo - respondió su madre - solo te pido una oportunidad para hablarte.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, madre. Cuando más te necesitaba preferiste ponerte del lado de tu esposo, ahora no esperarás que te acoja con los brazos abiertos para jugar a ser la familia feliz - su madre la observó con incredulidad. ¿Dónde había quedado su pequeña hija que ni siquiera se atrevía a llevarle la contraria?

-¿Clarisse? ¿Quieres darte prisa? - preguntó un hombre a sus espaldas. Candy se volvió para verlo y la reconoció -. Vaya, vaya, pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? A la hija desagradecida. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Rogarnos para que te aceptemos de vuelta?

-Yo de ustedes no quiero nada. Y menos de ti, Charles, suficientes malos recuerdos me trae tu odiosa presencia

-Charles, por favor, espérame en el auto -. suplicó la mamá de Candy.

-No me digas que le piensas rogar - dijo el hombre -. ¿Acaso no ves que es una malagradecida e irrespetuosa?

-¡Que me esperes en el auto! - contestó exasperada -. Estoy hablando con mi hija -. El hombre desapareció como por arte de magia. Candy se sorprendió ante eso, pues en el pasado era su mamá quien obedecía ciegamente a su esposo, no al revés -. Solo dame una oportunidad por favor - pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-Solo vine para la boda de unos amigos, en una semana regreso a Francia, y no tengo tiempo para ponerme en contacto contigo.

-Dame tu dirección y allá te veo.

-¿En Francia? No lo creo - preguntó incrédula Candy. Pero después de pensarlo mejor, decidió solo darle su número telefónico -. Solo puedo darte mi número de celular, llámame en dos días y veremos qué pasa.

-Gracias, hija -. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellas. Al parecer no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-Bueno...será mejor me retire, se me hace tarde. Cuídate -. Candy siguió su camino, su mente estaba ofuscada, miles de pensamientos y recuerdos se apoderaron de ella, con tan solo ver a su mamá y con esa actitud diferente. Pero ese no era el mejor momento de pensar en ello, miró su reloj y marcaba las 12:45. Debía apresurarse para llegar a tiempo a la cita que tenía con Terry, al menos tenía la esperanza que con él, pudiera olvidarse de todo...

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Qué no es cierto! ¡Eres una mentirosa!

-Sí es cierto, pregúntale a Mary.

-Yo no tengo nada qué preguntarle a tu sirvienta. Además, si fuera cierto, ¿por qué no la hemos visto en todos estos años? ¡Eres una mentirosa!

Mary, el ama de llaves de la familia Andrew, salió al jardín al oír las voces alteradas de los niños. No sabía por qué la señora Elroy se empeñaba en traer a esos niños odiosos que solo molestaban a Rosemary. ¡Ni siquiera eran de su edad! Al menos la niña que estaba gritando a Rose tenía 10 años, y los demás por muy chicos tenían nueve. Y siempre era lo mismo, la trataban mal, porque no tenía a su mamá con ella. La señora Elisa, que bien podía haber sido la madre ideal, había muerto junto a su bebé, justo el día de su nacimiento. Ahora para el señor, Rosemary Andrew, era la niña de sus ojos, aunque dudaba mucho que eso hubiera cambiado aún si su hijo hubiera continuado con vida.

Desde que la niña llegó a la casa, había sido consentida en todas las maneras. Tal vez se debía al parecido con su madre, Philip, el mayordomo le había comentado en una ocasión que, a no ser por el color de sus ojos, que eran igual a los de su padre y sin pecas en la cara, Rose era la viva imagen de su mamá.

Mary se acercó al grupo de pequeños que estaban discutiendo como siempre lo hacían. A esos pequeños monstruos, les fascinaba hacer sufrir a Rose.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿No les da vergüenza tratar así a alguien menor que ustedes?

-Rosemary es una mentirosa - repitió la niña, que peleaba Rose -. Dice que su mamá, es ella.

Mary desvió su vista a una revista de modas que tenía Rose en su regazo, en la portada, estaba una modelo famosa que al igual que Rose era rubia, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la aseveración de la otra niña.

\- ¿Su mamá? - Mary miró fijamente a Rosemary, esperando una explicación. La niña tenía siete años, pero era demasiado inteligente y sabía lo que hacía. Con lo que no contaba Mary, era que cuando Rose volteara a verla, le daría la mirada que derretía a medio mundo. Con sus ojitos azules, llenos de lágrimas, le suplicó en silencio.

\- ¿Verdad que ella es mi mamá, Mary? -. Mary, era la adulta, tenía que poner fin a esa situación sin permitir que Rose saliera lastimada o que se burlaran de ella. Y justo eso es lo que haría...

-Sí - dijo sin dudar -. Ella es su mamá...

.

.

.

-Le prohíbo rotundamente que vuelva a traer a esa pandilla de niños que solo hacen llorar a mi hija, tía. Serán muy hijos de sus conocidos, pero no son amigos de Rose, ella no se siente a gusto con ellos y si es así, yo no obligaré a mi hija a estar con ellos.

-¡Por Dios William! ¿Pandilla? Hablas de ellos como si fueran de la calle, y te recuerdo que son hijos de las mejores familias de Chicago.

-Sí, pandilla. Porque así es como se comportan.

¿Y prefieres que las amistades de ti hija se reduzcan a los hijos del ama de llaves? ¿Esa es tu idea de ayudar a tu hija?

-Lo único que quiero, es ver a mi hija feliz. Y si la amistad con Eddie y Lily, la hacen feliz, que así sea. Por lo tanto...

\- ¿Me estás corriendo?

-No. Solo le invito a que se lleve a sus invitados y que piense mejor la próxima vez que quiera imponerle la presencia de alguien a mi hija.

\- ¡Es una locura! Lo que esa niña necesita es una madre. Alguien que no la consienta tanto como tú lo haces.

-Mi hija ya tiene una madre, no necesita a una extraña que venga a querer mandarla o regañarla. Me tiene a mí, que es suficiente-

-Una madre que solo Dios y tu saben quién es, y que en todo este tiempo ni siquiera a preguntado por ella.

-Ese es mi problema tía. Ahora por favor...

-Está bien. Pero no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente. Dentro de dos semanas, tenemos lo de la fiesta de aniversario de Lakewood y pienso asistir. Además, te recuerdo que irán tus socios con sus familias, y ahí no podrás correr a sus hijos.

-De eso estoy consciente, y Rose ya lo sabe, así que usted no se preocupe.

-Está bien, me voy. Con todo y mi pandilla.

Elroy salió del estudio de Albert. Este observó por el amplio ventanal, como se iba con todos esos niños. Así como también había estado observando cómo hacían llorar a su pequeña. En cuanto su tía abandonó su casa, él se dispuso a trabajar en unos contratos pendientes, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Señor, disculpe la intromisión, pero hay algo urgente que necesita saber - dijo Mary, entrando al lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mary? - Albert se levantó e invitó a esta a sentarse frente al escritorio. Él se quedó recargado sobre el, frente a su empleada.

-Es Rosemary señor-

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? Esos niños volvieron a hacerla llorar, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, Mary, ya le prohibí a mi tía que regresara con ellos.

-Hay algo más señor -. Albert ahora prestó más atención a Mary, tenía sobre su regazo una revista que estaba estrujando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me estás asustando Mary. Así que será mejor que me digas de una vez de qué se trata, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos.

-Rose le dijo esos niños que esta señorita era su madre -. Ella extendió la revista y Albert se quedó petrificado -. Y lo peor de todo es que yo dije que era cierto. Ahora los niños esperan a ver a la mamá de Rose en Lakewood. Ella les dijo que su mamá iría allá y se quedaría para siempre con ustedes. Créame señor que no sabía que les diría eso, sino yo la hubiera desmentido, pero no me resistí a esa mirada que tiene su hija.

A Albert no se le cayó la mandíbula porque era algo imposible, pero sintió por un momento que la sangre no le subía a la cabeza y tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente del escritorio para no caer como señorita al suelo. Y no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿cómo rayos de entre todas las mujeres en el planeta, su hija había escogido a esa mujer para ser su madre?

-Llama a Rose por favor, Mary.

-Sí señor.

Cuando llegó la niña, Albert la observó unos minutos, y se preguntó, qué haría. Estaba pensando en un sinfín de castigos, regaños y demás para enseñar a su hija que las mentiras no eran buenas, ahora sí, Rose tendría que sufrir las consecuencias, aunque eso significara desmentirla delante de todos. Pero la pequeña, se lanzó a sus brazos y él no pudo evitar cargarla. Ella aprovechó y llenó de besos su rostro.

\- ¿Estás enojado papi? - preguntó con los ojitos llorosos. A Albert le recordó la noche en que ella llegó a su casa y lloró por la ausencia de su madre. Y con eso tuvo para desarmarlo. Tenerla en sus brazos y oír su vocecita, fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

-Así que sí sabes lo que hiciste. Eso no estuvo bien Rosemary, decir mentiras no es correcto, y luego también involucraste a la pobre de Mary. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - La niña hizo un puchero y empezó a llorar, eso le partió el corazón a su padre.

Ellos me dijeron que yo no tenía mamá - comenzó a decir entre sollozos -. Y me dio tristeza, entonces la vi a ella, y...y...yo creo que así era mi mami. Lo que quiero es tener una mamá, esos chamacos feos siempre me dicen que soy huérfana porque mi mamá me abandonó -. Albert la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, quería en ese abrazo; transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella y darle a entender que no necesitaba a nadie más. Pero por un momento le dio la razón a su tía, Rose necesitaba una madre, y no por las razones que le había dicho Elroy, sino por el bien de su hija.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Ellos esperan ver a tu mamá en Lakewood, y no a cualquier mamá, sino a ella, ¿por qué la escogiste a ella, Rose?

\- Hay veces que cuando cierro los ojos veo a alguien que se parece a ella... - fue todo lo que dijo la niña, mientras se sorbía la nariz.

-¿No quieres ver una película con Eddie y Lily?

\- ¡Sí papi! ¿Puedo?

-Mary, por favor. Límpiale la nariz, y llévala al cuarto de televisión. Invita a tus hijos, y prepárales lo que quieran, después vuelves.

Puso a la niña en el suelo, y ella le dio un abrazo y un beso, para salir corriendo de allí. Albert deseo poder ser niño y olvidarse tan fácilmente de las cosas. Pero no lo era, y no podía olvidarse de las cosas, y mucho menos de esa. Sabía lo que tenía qué hacer, pero no creía tener el coraje de hacerlo.

Sabía de muy buena fuente que Candy había arribado al país y a Chicago una semana atrás. Sabía que estaba invitada como dama de honor a la boda del hijo de uno de socios, pues él mismo había sido invitado al evento. Sabía prácticamente todo de la vida de Candy, además de su vida pública, pero lo que no sabía era que un día tendría que ser él quien tuviera que buscarla. Sabía que tenía qué hacerlo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Negó con vehemencia en su interior, y se dijo que ya vería la manera en traerle una madre a su hija. Quien fuera, hasta una actriz podría ser. Después de todo Rosemary no recordaba del todo a su madre y solo pedía a una chica de revista. Así la mentira de Rosemary no saldría a la luz, ella tendría a su mamá, y no sería necesario tener que verle la cara a esa mujer...

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

.

.

 _ **Hola chicas, me siento con un poco de ánimos, aunque el último par de meses han sido un sube y baja de emociones. Pero quiero hacer otra cosa aparte de pensar y recordar...**_

 ** _Si puedo subo más capítulos en lo que resta del día o la semana. Gracias por leerme y por aceptar esta pausa obligada debido a la pérdida de mi mami, mi gran amiga._**

 ** _Las quiero y hasta la próxima..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don´t Know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **.**

 **.**

-Así que, ¿tu nombre es Eloise? - Albert observó atentamente a la rubia frente a él. No era la primera a la que entrevistaba en los últimos días, y solo buscando un reemplazo para la madre de su hija, se escuchaba algo estúpido, pero desde que tomó la decisión de no buscar a Candy para cumplir lo que la pequeña Rose tanto deseaba; su estudio en casa se convirtió en un hervidero de rubias de ojos verdes.

De haber sido por él, a la primera mujer que se presentó la hubiese contratado. Pero Rose podía ser tan terca como él cuando se lo proponía y cada que llegaba alguien nueva se colaba a la habitación y se sentaba a su lado con esa pose de señora chiquita que estaba al mando de la casa, y por desgracia, también de su padre.

Como ahora, mantenía los bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño levemente fruncido. Expresión que iba dirigida exclusivamente a él, por desgracia. Aunque tampoco la culpaba, esa chica frente a ellos parecía más apropiada para "la casa de las conejitas" que para una madre abnegada. ¡Y menos para ser la madre de su hija!

La voluptuosa chica se revolvió inquieta en cuanto su hija puso su mirada sobre ella.

-Sí señor -. Su mirada, que a su llegada había sido de leona depredadora, ahora era de gatita asustada.

-¡No la quiero! - Interrumpió Rose sin dar tiempo a nada más. El volumen de su voz, así como su expresión facial dejaba muy claro que no dejaría, por enésima vez, que su padre contratara a alguien que no fuera la chica de la revista.

-Rose... - habló Albert conciliadoramente -. Por favor hija, te tienes que decidir por alguna joven, no podemos seguir así...

-Tú ya sabes a quien quiero, papi.

Tenía los ojos llorosos y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de boicot, demostró la niña de siete años que era y en ese momento supo porque estaba cumpliendo sus caprichos y aceptaba su voluntad para todo.

Estaba sola, sin su madre, y eso la hacía vulnerable. La amaba y su instinto protector deseaba evitarle todo el dolor posible, y si eso equivalía a tener que arrastrarse a los pies de esa mujer sin corazón que, para empezar, la había abandonado sin consideración alguna; lo haría. Valía más la felicidad de su pequeña, que su orgullo de hombre. Además, solo serían unos días, y le dejaría muy claro que, si de alguna manera su pequeña salía dañada, o si se negaba a acompañarlos y seguir con la farsa, la destruiría. Arruinaría su carrera y se aseguraría de que terminara como pordiosera en las calles.

No se tentaría el corazón al tratarse de su hija. Así que, con determinación, miró a la joven frente a él y la despidió.

-Lo siento señorita, y lamento hacerle perder su tiempo, pero ya no necesito sus servicios. Mi secretaria -, a la que tenía trabajando en su casa por esas entrevistas -, la acompañará y le dará una compensación por su pérdida de tiempo.

La chica retomó su postura y salió meneando exageradamente las caderas, tal vez queriendo mostrarle al rubio de lo que se perdía. Él sonrío, moviendo la cabeza en negación, conocía a muchas como ella y no tenía que pagarles. Olvidando sus desviados pensamientos, se centró en la única mujercita que lo hacía bailar al son que ella deseaba, y así sería por siempre.

-No te preocupes, corazón, me encargaré de que la mujer que has escogido, sea tu madre el tiempo que la necesites.

-¿De verdad, papi? ¿Me lo prometes? - La ilusión con la que lo observó, desvaneciendo por completo su mala cara, le dio la seguridad a Albert de que lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto. Aunque muy dentro de él sabía que no quería verla ni en pintura. Aun así, sonrió a su pequeña hijita, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te aseguro que así será, corazón. Haré lo necesario para que seas feliz.

La niña dándole un sonoro beso, se removió de entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Albert la detuvo unos instantes para preguntarle a dónde se dirigía.

-Y bien señorita, ¿A dónde vas? - Su hija le dio la más resplandeciente sonrisa.

-A hacer la tarea, y a decirle a la odiosa de Camile que mi mamá irá a Laywod -. Como no podía pronunciar bien Lakewood, su padre ya se había acostumbrado a escucharla decirlo así. Y sin esperar respuesta de su padre, Rosemary desapareció de su vista, mientras él negaba con la cabeza sintiéndose bien por primera vez en días.

Pero algo en su corazón se oprimía de tal manera que sentía como le faltaba el aire. Sumido en sus pensamientos, se acercó al ventanal que daba hacia el enorme jardín trasero de su casa. El viento mecía los árboles, otorgando cierta apacibilidad a cualquier otro espectador, pero a él, solo le traía lejanos recuerdos de tardes veraniegas junto a una persona, una mujer rubia que se suponía era el amor de su vida.

¿Por qué lo había engañado de ese modo? O, por el contrario, ¿nunca lo engañó? Y si es así, ¿por qué desapareció de su vida como si nada, para después volver a aparecer solo para abandonar a su hija? Esas dudas eran las que, cuando pensaba y recordaba demasiado tiempo, no lo dejaban vivir tranquilo. Y supo que esa noche no podría dormir, como de costumbre.

El insistente timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y aunque sabía que se trataba de trabajo, agradeció la interrupción. Ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar el momento adecuado para enfrentarse a su pasado. Solo esperaba que ella accediera sin que ella aceptara hacer el teatro, no se imaginaba suplicándole hacer algo por su hija.

Fue así como abriendo un cajón de su escritorio, mientras contestaba su llamada, que su atención recayó en un sobre color crema con letras doradas hechas a mano. La invitación del enlace matrimonial entre Alistear Cornwell y Patricia O'Brien.

-¡Bingo! - exclamó para sí mismo. El enlace tendría lugar ese mismo fin de semana. Y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, fue al gimnasio y trató de flirtear con la recepcionista del mismo, pero sus pensamientos estaban en la fiesta a la que asistiría por la noche, y no precisamente por la emoción de la celebración.

-¿Desea algo más para desayunar, señor? - preguntó Mary cuando se sentó a la mesa.

-No Mary, gracias. ¿Rosemary sigue dormida?

-Sí señor, ya sabe que sus días de descanso los aprovecha para dormir todo lo que ella desea.

-Tienes razón. ¿Sí podrá quedarse a dormir contigo esta noche? - Por lo regular, los fines de semana los pasaba con su hija, por lo que la niñera no trabajaba esos días. Y esa noche, al no saber cómo saldrían las cosas entre Candy y él, prefirió que pasara la noche con alguien conocido.

-Ya sabe que sí, señor. Mis hijos ya tienen todo preparado para hacer pijamada. No le molesta, ¿verdad, señor?

-Ya sabes que no, lo importante es que se divierta -. Mary le dio una sonrisa y se despidió de él.

-Por favor, Mary. Prepárame mi traje italiano, el negro - le dijo por último.

-¿Reunión de trabajo, señor?

-Tengo una invitación a una boda, a la que no pensaba asistir. No quería toparme con ciertas personas, pero en este caso, es lo único que puedo hacer -. Había tratado de ser lo más discreto posible en cuanto a su salida de esa noche, de modo que nadie supiera dónde encontrarlo y fastidiara su reunión con Candy.

-Está bien señor.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La boda estuvo estupenda, todo había salido tal y como Paty y la planeadora de bodas habían arreglado, todavía era temprano, y siendo la mejor amiga de la novia, no podía escaparse como Stear y Paty habían hecho hacía media hora. Pero se sentía cansada. Anímicamente hablando, pues podía soportar horas completas de sesiones fotográficas con tacón alto y todo lo que implicaba y no mostraba signos de cansancio. Pero todo lo acontecido durante la fiesta la tenían con los nervios de punta. Al menos estaba segura que no había nada peor que le pudiera pasar.

Pero de pronto, vio a lo lejos, lo "nada peor" que le estaba pasando. Ahí estaba él. Su corazón latió al mismo ritmo que cuando lo había conocido, durante esos años, se había convencido que lo que había sentido por él solo había sido causa de su inexperiencia e inmadurez, no podía enamorarse a los 16 años. Sin embargo, ahora que lo volvía a ver se dio cuenta que, no solo se había enamorado a los 16 años, sino que peor aún, seguía enamorada de él. De Albert Andrew, William como todo mundo lo conocía. Y se veía terriblemente guapo y atractivo, la madurez le había sentado de maravilla.

Y ella observándolo como una mirona adolescente. Se preguntaba, ¿la habría visto ya? ¿Hace cuánto que llegó? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Bueno, la última pregunta era demasiado boba, sabía que la familia de Stear mantenía negocios con lo Andrew, era lógico que, siendo su socio, lo hubieran invitado.

No quiso seguir ahí, no quería ser captaba en medio de su turbamiento. Se disculpó y caminó rumbo a la biblioteca que sabía estaba vacía.

Y él la observó de lejos. Había llegado demasiado tarde a la fiesta a propósito, no tenía ánimos de festejo alguno. Pero en cuanto la vio, notó que estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, el vestido color zanahoria que llevaba, no podría ponerse entre sus favoritos, pero sabía que siendo la dama de honor, la novia tenía la manía de escoger colores absurdos para que las damas no resaltaran. Pero con Candy era diferente, podía ponerse un costal de papas y seguiría igual de hermosa. Vio cómo se adentraba en la biblioteca, conocía bien la casa, pues había asistido muchas veces a cenas de negocios, y fue tras ella. Pero antes de entrar, tuvo que recordarse a qué había ido, y por qué estaba ahí para verla. Tendría que hacer sus sentimientos a un lado, y recordar que estaba por Rosemary. Nada más.

Cuando entró, ella estaba de espaldas a él. Tenía una copa de vino en la mano y su mirada fija hacía el jardín.

-Necesitamos hablar -. La solemne voz de Albert detrás de ella, hizo que pegara un brinco y tirara la copa de vino. Se volvió hacia él, y el tiempo se volvió infinito. Dos miradas se reconocieron, azul y verde, tantos años separados y parecía como si hubiera sido ayer. Ahora eran adultos y maduros, pero sus corazones latían como un par de adolescentes.

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí?-Preguntó por fin ella.

-No te preocupes, no soy un acosador o algo parecido. Además, mi interés en ti, es el mismo que tengo por las novelas románticas, así que no pienses de más -. Fue su fría respuesta. Ella sintió como si le hubieran robado el aire.

-Entiendo, entonces será mejor que me aclares a qué viniste, o de lo contrario será mejor que me vaya -. Candy hizo el intento de irse, pasó a su lado y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, escuchó de nuevo su voz.

-Vine para hablar de Rosemary. Mi hija quiere que seas su madre...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, chicas. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está otro capítulo más, reeditado. Al igual que el de ayer.**

 **Gracias mil por su palabras de consuelo y por hacerme saber que les gusta este fic. Gracias a:CANDY GATA, Silvia, ALY, Pame, JUJO, Adoradandrew, mi querida Reeka 21, mi querida Carolina Macias, y Alesita77. Y como es costumbre por acá, al menos mi costumbre, un saludo y agradecimientos a mis queridas calladitas que aunque no dejan comentario aquí están leyendo mis locuras. De verdad se los agradezco de corazón,**

 **Si Dios quiere, mañana subo otro.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **.**

 **.**

Si le hubiera dicho que había heredado la corona de Inglaterra, Candy no se hubiera sorprendido de igual manera. Y supo que si no se cayó debido a la impresión, era porque gracias a su profesión, había adquirido demasiado control sobre sus emociones. Pero ni siquiera supo en qué momento se sentó sobre el mullido sofá que estaba más lejos del ventanal.

La mirada de Albert la seguía, ella no lo había visto a la cara, pero sentía su mirada sobre ella. "Qué ilusa", pensó tristemente, creyó de manera ferviente que Albert solo podía haber hecho eso cuando eran más jóvenes debido a su inexperiencia.

Pero no era así.

Siempre, desde que se hubieron conocido, Albert la miraba de forma penetrante y ella siempre caía presa del cielo en sus ojos, y aunque estuviera molesta, esa mirada simplemente la hacía olvidar todo pensamiento coherente. Pero ya no sería así, ya no, así que no desvió sus ojos hacia él. Con la mirada fija en un punto imaginario en la pared, se atrevió a preguntar, con voz trémula:

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Fue un milagro que saliera su voz normal, y agradeció al cielo por ello.

Pero Albert estaba menos sereno que ella. Y tarde se dio cuenta que la forma en que la estaba observando, no mostraba el desinterés del que se jactó ante Candy. Supo en ese momento que no solo había ido por el extraño capricho de Rosemary, sino que además, y que era lo peor que le pudiera suceder, anhelaba volver a verla. Maldijo para sus adentros. Y que Dios lo ayudara, pero no podía seguir con ese estúpido capricho que había empezado cuando él contaba con 17 años.

Así que, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, comenzó a explicarle a Candy, paso por paso, lo que le había llevado a Rosemary a inventar que, la famosa Top Model, la reina de la alta costura y las pasarelas así como la dueña de las portadas de prestigiosas revistas, era sencillamente su madre.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón de escuchar tan triste historia. Siempre supo que a lado de su padre no le faltaría nada, pero se olvidó de que le faltaría una madre. Desesperadamente utilizó todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a llorar como magdalena. Hacía años que evitaba las lágrimas. No servían de nada, y solo ayudaban para mantener hinchados y rojos los ojos. Si fueran de utilidad, le hubieran ayudado a traer a Albert a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, o volver a tener a su hija entre sus brazos.

Se irguió a toda su altura y volvieron a su mente las palabras de Albert: "Mi tía Elroy". Candy recordó lo que esa mujer le hiciera en el pasado y no pudo dejar de sentir molestia hacia Albert, por permitirle a esa mujer, acercarse a su hija.

-Si no fuera absolutamente necesario no estaría aquí -. Fue lo último que oyó de parte de Albert.

-Creo que te hubieras ahorrado incomodidades, de haberle dicho a Rose que no podías hacerlo. A veces a los hijos les hace falta tener alguna restricción. Es evidente su falta de educación -. Candy comprendió que su respuesta poco tenía que ver con lo que sentía, era una maravillosa oportunidad de volver a estrechar a su pequeña entre sus brazos. Pero no dudó en responder así, debido al coraje hacia Elroy Andrew, que creía enterrado y olvidado. Sin embargo, no era así.

-¡A mi hija lo único que le hace falta, es su madre! - Contestó malhumorado Albert - ¡Quien por si no lo recuerdas, la abandonó a su suerte, para poder...alcanzar sus metas! - Prosiguió en tono sarcástico - Te estorbaba tu hija y la dejaste, no me vengas con discursos moralistas sobre lo que es bueno para ¡MI HIJA!, tu ni siquiera supiste ser una buena madre, no intentes criticar la crianza que le doy. Y lo que menos puedes hacer por ella es cumplir ese deseo. Creo que se lo debes.

-No... yo no... - Pero ella no podía hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz. Las palabras de Albert la habían herido más de que ella esperaba, pero no podía culparlo, eso era lo que quería que pensara, ¿no? - No la abandoné a su suerte, la dejé contigo que eres su padre - se sorprendió a sí misma, al escucharse hablar tan calmadamente, sin embargo, fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Tienes razón, Candy. - Su voz de pronto se volvió suave y hasta comprensiva, ella lo miró y notó que estaba tan inmerso en sus emociones como ella. - Pero no es lo mismo que anhelar a una madre, no sabes lo que...

-¿Candy? Te he estado buscando, la fiesta va para largo, será mejor que... - Terry hizo su aparición, y Candy quiso estrangularlo por la abrupta interrupción. Albert estaba hablando con ella con la misma calidez que le recordaba su pasado. Miró a Terry y a Albert. El último, tenía su ceño fruncido levemente y notó que su rostro se volvía a mostrar impasible como antes. Terry sonrió de medio lado, al darse cuenta que había interrumpido algo importante.

-¿Interrumpo? - Preguntó ante lo obvio.

-Terry, en estos momentos estoy atendiendo...

-¿Quién es usted? - Sin pensarlo, Albert interrumpió a la rubia, y dejó salir esa pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta desde que oyó la familiaridad con la que ese hombre se dirigía a Candy. Terry se dio cuenta de su molestia y contraatacó, no se dejó amedrentar a pesar de la mirada furibunda del rubio.

-Lo mismo pregunto. Candy y yo llevamos varios años juntos y nunca lo había visto - contestó mirándolo con cierto desdén. A Candy se le fue la sangre a los pies y palideció. Dicho de ese modo, Terry daba un margen de entendimiento demasiado abierto como para que Albert pensara que eran algo más que simple amigos, o conocidos.

-Vaya no me sorprende - Fue la escueta respuesta de Albert. Mientras algo parecido a la furia bullía en su interior. Y volvió a maldecirse por eso. Se irguió en toda su altura y dio media vuelta, ella observó que se acercaba a una mesa cerca de la puerta y dejaba sin reparo, algo sobre ella.

-Albert, no... Terry, por favor... - Pero ni siquiera era capaz de terminar una oración. Consternada, Candy observó cómo Albert le daba la espalda para salir del lugar. Ella se asustó, si él salía, se llevaría la única oportunidad de estar otra vez con Rosemary. De súbito se incorporó y antes de que pudiera hablar, oyó la profunda voz de Albert.

-Ahí te dejo mi tarjeta, piensa lo que te dije, y si llegas a una decisión positiva, llámame. - Y salió dando un portazo tan fuerte que hasta la rubia brincó. Corrió a tomar el pequeño papel entre sus manos, y lo resguardó entre ellas como si al soltarlo pudiera desaparecer. Se volvió hacia Terry con una mirada de reproche y dolor.

-¿Cómo pudiste decir semejante barbaridad? ¿Acaso se te secó el cerebro? - Le dijo con rabia.

-No pensé que fuera tan importante para ti. Solo quería ayudarte a sacarte de encima a molestos admiradores. Bien pudiste decirme desde antes que deseabas estar con ese hombre sin interrupciones. Además, si malinterpretó mis palabras, allá él, no dije algo sin sentido, Candy.

-Sí tienes razón - se sintió de repente cansada y entendió que Terry no era el culpable -. No sabía que vendría y menos que quisiera hablar conmigo.

-Así que es él -. Terry la observó dubitativo. Recargado sobre el escritorio y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, en una pose despreocupada. Candy se sorprendió que su amigo, adoptara una actitud así, él no era tan desobligado en el porte. Pero más le sorprendió la pregunta. Nunca había hablado de su pasado con Terry. Él solo conocía una milésima parte de su vida pasada.

-¿Él? ¿Quién?

-El hombre por el que me rechazaste cuando recién te conocí. Y por quien has rechazado hasta el último pretendiente que se te ha puesto enfrente -. Candy lo miró confundida -. No me veas así, no soy vidente o algo parecido, pero la manera en que reaccionaste y la forma en que lo veías, me lo dijo todo. Pero sinceramente, esperaba algo mejor, mira que rechazarme a mí, a Terruce Grandchester por un rubio desabrido... ¡Ay mi querida Candice! Sí que estás mal.

Candy sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en toda la noche. Por eso quería a Terry, sabía sacarle una sonrisa en las peores circunstancias. Y también sabía que, si ella no le contaba nada, él no la presionaría.

-Él no es ningún rubio desabrido - Le contestó divertida -, es el hombre más guapo y maravilloso y amable, que puede haber sobre la tierra.

-¡Uy, sí! Se nota, sobre todo lo amable y maravilloso. Y lo de guapo, pregúntale a Hillary, y verás que no piensa lo mismo que tú.

-Tal vez sea, porque es tu esposa y está enamorada de ti hasta el tuétano. Aunque yo no sé por qué, la compadezco.

Terry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y minutos después estalló en carcajadas.

-Extraordinario pecas. Estás aprendiendo el sarcasmo muy bien.

-Tengo un buen maestro. ¡Y no me digas pecas!

-Está bien. Señorita pecas. - Ante el evidente rostro molesto de Candy se burló de ella nuevamente.

-Eres insoportable.

-Ya lo sé. Pero apuesto lo que sea, a que con la cena que nos espera en casa, dejarás de pensar que soy insoportable. Vámonos, necesitas aire fresco. - La abrazó con fraternidad y ella sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Pero se contuvo.

-Un momento. Dijiste, ¿La cena en casa?

-Hillie me llamó para decirme que nos espera.

-¿Pero qué hace despierta a estas horas? Creí que el doctor le había mandado reposo.

-Y así lo hizo. Pero me dijo que en los banquetes de boda nadie come bien, por cubrir las apariencias y que seguramente tú estarías muriéndote de hambre. Después de todo eres una tragona.

-¡Terry! No creo que Hillary haya dicho eso. Y será mejor que me lleves al hotel, no quiero importunar a Hillary en su condición- La verdad era que quería estar sola para pensar las cosas.

-Sí, tienes razón, no lo dijo. Pero los tres sabemos la verdad, y no es tan tarde, son las diez de la noche. Tienes que ir, si no lo haces, esa mujer que me ama hasta el tuétano, me hará cachitos y los esparcirá por todo Chicago. - Su cara era de verdadera consternación y Candy aceptó.

-Está bien. Iré, pero no pongas esa cara, que tal pareciera que Hillary te tiene amenazado.

-¡Pues como si lo estuviera! - Se quejó Terry - Esa mujer es una verdadera amenaza para mí.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado, pensaría que Terry era infeliz en su matrimonio. Pero Candy sabía a qué se refería su amigo con esa declaración. Y, de hecho, con ella era con la única que se expresaba de esa forma.

Terruce Grandchester, había sido todo un playboy. No había mujer que se le resistiera. Cuando se conocieron, mostró cuan polifacético era. Se mostró desde tierno, amable y romántico, hasta apasionado y arrebatado. Pero ninguna de esas artimañas funcionó con Candy, quien no dejaba de pensar en un hombre rubio de ojos azules que contantemente veía en sueños.

Así que cuando finalmente desistió de su intento de conquistarla. Llegó a su vida, una joven modelo. Reservada, trabajadora, demasiado atractiva y con un cuerpo de infarto, pero demasiado decente y para desgracia de Terry, sin un ápice de interés en él. Le mostraba abiertamente que desaprobaba su estilo de vida y hasta una que otra vez, lo dejó trabado de coraje.

Fue hasta que ella tuvo un accidente automovilístico, que salió a flote, la verdadera personalidad de Terry. Estuvo al pendiente de ella y su recuperación, se mostró tierno y solicito. Pero lo más sorprendente, dejó su vida disipada. Cuando ella se recuperó lo suficiente, recibió la mala noticia que tendría que dejar las pasarelas, pues una fractura triple en su tobillo izquierdo, le imposibilitaba usar zapatilla o calzado que fuera alto. Incluso su tobillo resentía el dolor ante un ligero golpe o un apretón.

Entonces Terry le propuso matrimonio. Ella había desistido, alegando que solo lo hacía por lastima. Pero él le confesó que cuando se enteró de su accidente, se quiso morir de solo pensar que ella hubiera perecido. Ya no podría vivir sin ella. Y por ella había cambiado totalmente. Ahora tenían dos años de casados y esperaban al primer bebé. Era un hombre de familia, completamente feliz y profundamente enamorado de su esposa. Más que cuando se casaron. Por eso siempre decía que ella era una amenaza para él. Porque por ella, él sería capaz hasta de hacerse una lobotomía con tal de hacerla feliz, aunque eso supusiera quedar a su entera merced.

Candy sonrió al pensar que al menos sus amigos eran felices, primero Terry y Hillie, como él cariñosamente le decía. Y luego Patty y Stear. Y sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta que nunca tendría a su lado al hombre por quien ella sería capaz de dejar su fama y fortuna...por unos minutos en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Hillary los recibió con alegría. Ella no había podido asistir a la fiesta debido a su avanzado estado de gravidez, pero eso no le impedía estar activa en su casa. Degustaron una excelente cena. Y finalmente, Candy tocó un tema del que nunca pensó que hablaría con la pareja.

Les explicó con sutileza sin hablar completa y abiertamente, que ella y William Andrew se conocían. Pero cuando Hillary le preguntó qué era lo que quería el magnate, ella supo que, aunque no quisiera hablar del tema, sus amigos se enterarían, en especial; cuando se hiciera pública su maternidad. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de su hija, no la desperdiciaría.

-Él y yo...bueno, hace algunos años, pues... tenemos una hija y quiere que pase un tiempo con ella.

-¿Qué? - Preguntaron al unísono Terry y Hillary, siempre se imaginaron que ella escondía algo, pero nunca que fuera algo como eso.

-Fue algo simple - Repuso la rubia tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto -, nos conocimos siendo adolescentes, quedé embarazada y tiempo después, decidí que lo mejor para la niña era crecer a lado de su padre. Ahora ella necesita a su mamá y él me vino a ver para que pasara unos días con ella... - Sin embargo, para sus amigos que la conocían lo suficiente, no fue difícil darse cuenta que no era tan fácil como ella decía. O que no le dolía hablar de ello.

-Candy, cariño, ¿por qué nunca nos hablaste de ello? - Hillary se acercó hasta ella y le tomó de las manos.

-No es tan importante, créanme - Sonrió. Pero eso era todo, menos una sonrisa sincera. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar sobre el regazo de su amiga. - Será mejor que me vaya, chicos. Estoy muy cansada y tengo que estar lista para mañana.

-Mañana no tienes nada qué hacer. - Le recordó Terry. - ¿Acaso piensas hablar con ese hombre?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor, Candy? - Ante esas palabras, Candy suspiro profundamente, por primera vez en años, hablaría con el corazón en la mano.

-Terry, sé que suena descabellado, pero, es mi hija. No la he visto en cuatro largos años, necesito tocarla y abrazarla. Recordar cómo se siente tenerla entre mis brazos. Necesito convencerme que es real, y no solo parte de mis sueños.

Terry la miró dubitativamente, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Seguía escondiendo cosas importantes, pero sabía que no podía obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Solo espero que no salgas más lastimada. A pesar de que te escondes tras ese caparazón de seguridad, autosuficiencia y egocentrismo, te conocemos y sabemos que no eres así. Eres una persona que piensa en los demás antes que en sí misma, eres una maravillosa persona, Candice White, que nadie te convenza de lo contrario. - Hillary asintió y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza. Ella se limitó a dejar salir unas furtivas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos, sin embargo, recuperó la postura.

-Se los agradezco, de verdad. Pero es algo que debo hacer, se lo debo a mi niña.

-Solo asegúrate de convencerlos que eres una excelente madre - Le dijo Hillary con sus ojos llorosos - Y siéntete libre de contarme lo que quieras, sé que ahí adentro - señalando su corazón - hay mucho dolor y hay veces que es mejor hablar de ello, en lugar de guardarlo.

-Gracias por todo. Ahora me retiro, debo pensar algunas cosas.

-Me dijiste que te pidió unos días para estar con tu hija, ¿exactamente a qué días se refiere? - Preguntó Terry mientras se encaminaban a la salida.

-Dos semanas. A partir de mañana, o lo más pronto posible, la semana entrante, tendrá un evento en una de sus mansiones y Rose me necesita ahí.

-Candy, ¿ya olvidaste que debes regresar a Francia en dos días? El contrato por el que tanto has trabajado, ya fue firmado y Neal te espera para ponerte al corriente - Terry sabía acerca de su trabajo, pues antes de su esposa saliera embarazada, viajaban con la modelo pues era su agente. Pero cuando era más avanzado el estado de Hillary, Terry decidió establecerse en Chicago y dejó a Candy en manos de Neal Leagan.

-Creo que si Gucci me dejó esperando tanto tiempo para darme la firma de exclusividad, yo puedo hacer lo mismo. No le veo la diferencia entre dos días o dos semanas.

-Pues tienen de diferencia 12 días.

-En dado de los casos, si deciden cancelar mi contrato, no se perderá nada. Gracias a Dios puedo darme el lujo de rechazar esa clase de ofertas. Perdería todo, antes que esa oportunidad de estar cerca de mi hija, Terry. Así que no te preocupes, hablaré con Neal en cuanto llegue al hotel y veremos qué pasa.

Terry suspiró cansadamente, cuando Candy se ponía en plan "Top Model", no había quien la soportara, pero era lógico, pensó él. Después de todo su trabajo rendía frutos y no en vano era la modelo de moda mejor pagada y famosa entre otras cosas. Como ella decía, podía darse el lujo de rechazar cualquier oferta de trabajo que le cayera en sus manos. Y esa no era la excepción, durante un año, había pedido trabajar para Gucci en Alemania y solo Dios sabía por qué no habían querido aceptarla, y ella llegó al punto de encapricharse con esa idea hasta que no logró su objetivo. Como siempre lo hacía.

-Como quieras - Respondió resignado.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Candy se dirigió al lujoso hotel donde estaba alojada. Su chofer había llegado a recogerla y sin prisas se pusieron en camino.

-Estoy preocupada por ella. Ese tipo no medio buena espina. Debías haber visto su cara cuando escuchó lo que dije, si ella lo hubiera visto, te aseguro que sale corriendo - Comentó Terry con su esposa.

-Ya veo. Utilizaste le táctica de que estaban juntos, para quitárselo de encima. - Hillary se quedó pensativa, tal vez la reacción de ese hombre era buena señal - Y por lo que recuerdo, tu solo utilizas esa táctica cuando ves que alguien está verdaderamente interesado en ella, ¿no es así? - Terry asintió, en tantos años de práctica, había aprendido a reconocer las intenciones de los hombres que se acercaban a alguna modelo. - Y dices que salió... ¿enojado?

-Pues no se lo dije directamente, pero sí lo di a entender. No estaba enojado, estaba enfurecido.

-Entonces tal como lo pensé, no es mala señal. Si salió de esa manera, puede que haya sido porque estaba celoso.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Yo sí. Me gustaría poder conocer más acerca de esta historia, pero definitivamente su reacción tiene mucho de celos y poco de...

-¡Ay no! Ya vas a empezar, a tratar de analizar las reacciones de los demás.

\- Es obvio. Además, contigo a mi lado he aprendido a conocer ese tipo de reacciones.

-¿Insinúas que te celo? -

-Demasiado, diría yo. Pero ahora solo quiero ir a descansar con el celoso que tengo por esposo, me duelen las piernas, no dudo que en cualquier momento llegue al mundo nuestro pequeño remolino.

Terry la besó apasionadamente y la ayudó a subir. Su corazón latía con fuerza, ante la inminente llegada de su hijo. Y de pronto comprendió a Candy y su afán de querer estar con su hija, "No tiene nada de extraño", pensó, "Yo también botaría todo por mi hijo y Hillary". Con esos pensamientos, llevó a su esposa a descansar junto a él, agradeciendo a Dios haberla conocido, pues en esos momentos estaría tan perdido o algo más que Candice. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien con su amiga.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Eran las dos de la mañana y Candy no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se había duchado pensando que le ayudaría en algo pero no podía concentrarse en dormir. Sostenía en sus manos la tarjeta de presentación que le dejara Albert al marcharse. Se embriagó de la fragancia que emanaba de ella y recordó que ese aroma, lo había escogido ella para él, cuando eran felices. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro, pensando que tal vez él no había dejado de usarlo recordándola a ella. Se permitió soñar con ello por unos momentos.

Pero solo unos pocos. La mano le temblaba y los dedos le picaban, sosteniendo su celular en la mano. Había deseado comunicarse con Albert en cuanto llegó al hotel, pero, algo se lo impedía. Observó el reloj, las 2:15 a.m. El segundero la volvía loca, en su silenciosa habitación solo se oía el tic tac. Y por unos momentos aseguró que era su corazón, el que oía. Desesperada, se puso de pie y con decisión, marcó el número. No podía esperar más.

Albert estaba en la misma posición desde su arribo a casa. Sentado en la oscuridad de su estudio, sosteniendo una copa de whisky escoses en la mano. De sobra está decir que ni siquiera lo había probado.

"Seguramente es su amante", pensaba.

Esas palabras las repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse a Candy en brazos de alguien más. Solo de tratarlo, se le revolvía el estómago. Y se odiaba por ello, y por todo lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacerle sentir después de tantos años. Si lo pensaba mejor, cuando Candy se comunicara con él, le diría que todo había sido un error, que no era necesaria su presencia, que olvidara lo que le había pedido.

"Pero era por Rosemary". Le dijo una vocecilla en su mente. Todavía recordó, como había entrado como un huracán su hija para preguntarle qué había pasado con su "mami bonita", y no olvidaba cómo se le iluminó su carita cuando él le dijo que tal vez sí aceptara ser su mamá.

Se frotó la cara con desesperación.

Solo esperaba y rogaba al cielo que Candy no llamara. Que se olvidara de ellos tal y como se había olvidado los pasados cuatro años.

De pronto, su línea personal emitió un sonido que lo llevó de la tierra al cielo. Era un número desconocido y algo le dijo que era ella. Estuvo tentado a no contestar, pero a pesar de todo lo hizo.

-¿Diga?

-Albert, soy Candy. Perdón por llamar a estas horas, pero creo que no hay nada qué pensar. Quiero hacer esto por Rose. En cuanto me digas llegaré a tu casa, o dime cómo quieres que se haga todo. En especial porque debemos hablar.

-Dime en qué hotel estás y voy por ti... - Albert se dio cuenta que había hablado como un desesperado, pero quería asegurarse que ella estaba sola.

-¿A estas horas?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú estás despierta, yo igual. No creo que molestemos a nadie, ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no. Solo pensé que estarías descansando.

-Candy, quiero terminar con las explicaciones lo más pronto posible. Así que dime en donde te recojo.

Después de darle el nombre del hotel, Albert salió corriendo aún con el celular en mano. Ella no había colgado y ya no estaban hablando, pero ninguno hacia nada por terminar lo que fuera que estuvieran teniendo en ese momento. Era un silencio cómodo, envolvente, y hasta algo mágico. Era esperanzador escuchar la respiración tranquila de su interlocutor. Sin embargo, ante la premura de los acontecimientos ella decidió romper el encanto.

-Entonces será mejor que me apresure a empacar, suelo tardarme un poco. - Albert sonrió recordando otra época.

-Lo sé.

-Te espero, entonces.

-Ahí estaré.

Ambos colgaron ella se apresuró a despertar a Dorothy, ofreciéndole un millón de disculpas, por despertarla a esas horas. Pero la chica, antes que su asistente, era su amiga y siendo una de las pocas personas que conocían un poco su pasado, comprendió todo y se apresuró a ayudarle.

Él por su parte, ya estaba en camino. La verdad era que quería asegurarse que ella no estuviera con el hombre que había afirmado semejante aberración. Pero dadas las circunstancias, sabía que eso era poco probable, él se había quedado con Candy y seguramente ambos habían llegado juntos al hotel... para pasar esa noche juntos. Pero si era así, ¿por qué lo llamó en plena madrugada? Un pensamiento esperanzador surgió dentro de él. Pero lo eliminó inmediatamente, no podía darse el lujo de fantasear con ella, no podía hacerlo, por su propio bien.

Candy se retorcía las manos caminando por toda su alcoba, estaba nerviosa ante la inminente llegada de Albert. La idea de viajar con él a solas le ponía el corazón a mil por hora.

-Candy, deja de caminar así -, Le comentó Dorothy que no había perdido de vista la reacción de su amiga -, me estás mareando.

-Créeme. Estarías mareada solo de imaginar tener a alguien como Albert Andrew, a escasos centímetros de ti. Eso sin mencionar que no he visto a mi hija en cuatro años y no sé ni siquiera cómo reaccionará al verme... o si me guardará rencor al enterarse que soy su verdadera madre.

-Entonces sigues pensando en decirle la verdad.

-Así es. Solo espero que Albert no trate de impedírmelo.

-Pues, tal vez no tengas qué esperar más tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque están llamando a la puerta. -

El poco auto control de Candy se esfumó. Y salió corriendo tras Dorothy que ya iba a abrir la puerta.

-¡No espera! - La rubia se interpuso entre la puerta y su amiga. - Todavía no abras, no estoy lista. - Hablaba en murmullos.

-Candy no seas ridícula. Tienes que verlo tarde o temprano. Hazte a un lado. - Haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de su amiga, Dorothy se acercó hasta el ojillo de la puerta para ver al amado tormento de Candy. Al verlo se sorprendió y ahogó un grito de emoción.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Candice White, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ese hombre es un sueño hecho realidad? ¡Es guapísimo! ¿Y no quieres abrirle? ¿Estás loca?

Sin decir nada más la puerta se abrió ante un desesperado Albert.

-Buenas noches señor Andrew, o tal vez deba decir buenos días. Pase por favor.

Albert entró confundido. Nunca se imaginó encontrar a una mujer con Candy. Pero por la bienvenida que le dio, supo que debía conocer a la rubia muy bien.

-Tiene razón, lamento presentarme a esta hora, pero...

-Olvídelo, conozco la razón, y no espero que alguien me explique más de lo que ya sé. Pero tomé asiento por favor, en unos momentos saldrá Candy. - Aseguró la morena, que se percató de la huida de Candy hacia su habitación. Por cierto, soy Dorothy Jennings, asistente personal de Candice. - Albert se sorprendió por el ímpetu que mostró la "asistente personal de Candice". Candice, como la conocían en el mundo de la moda. Recorrió la estancia de la lujosa suite, solo para darse cuenta de la opulencia en la que vivía Candy. Al instante, rememoró las palabras que Candy le dijera cuando dejó a Rose con él: "¡Ella me estorba! Tengo metas y prioridades y con ella nunca podría salir adelante".

"Sin duda saliste adelante, Candice", pensó con amargura Albert. De pronto sintió deseos de salir de ahí, y olvidarse de la promesa que le había hecho a su hija. Pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, Candy salió de la habitación, vestida de la forma más informal que Albert podía imaginar para una Top Model. Llevaba unos jeans y blusa pegados a su figura, y unos tenis que le trajeron recuerdos que creía olvidados, "Los converse nunca pasan de moda y son bastante cómodos, cuando sea ultra millonaria, compraré miles de pares de todos colores y estilos". Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cuando le decía estas palabras, pero lo que más recordó fue lo que él había dicho después: "Te prometo que yo te los compraré, amor", y había sellado su promesa con un profundo beso. ¿Cómo podía un recuerdo tan simple y ordinario, remover tantos sentimientos en él?

La voz de la rubia lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Albert. Ya estoy lista.

-Muy bien, vámonos.

Después de despedirse de Dorothy, y asegurarse que su amiga se quedaría en el hotel esperándola. Se encaminó hacia Albert, quien ya la esperaba con maletas en mano.

-Debiste permitir que llamara a un botones, pesan demasiado las maletas. - Le dijo ella, cuando subieron al elevador. Más que por el peso de las maletas, para terminar con el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos.

-No te preocupes, he cargado cosas más pesadas. - Fue su tajante respuesta.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Albert guardó las cosas en el maletero. Caballerosamente le abrió la puerta de su automóvil y la ayudó a subir. Candy sentía que vivía una pesadilla, ¿acaso él pensaba comportarse así con ella? no creía soportarlo, así que, ignorando sus sentimientos hacia él, se centró en sus sentimientos hacia su pequeña hija.

-Creo que hay cosas que necesitamos aclarar. Como, por ejemplo, ¿qué le dirás a tus conocidos acerca de mí? ¿Rosemary sabe que soy su mamá? ¿Tú...tú tía sabe quién es la madre de Rose?

-Lo que más me gustaría saber, es que tienes en contra de mi tía. No creas que no vi tu expresión cuando te hablé de ella. - La vio por el rabillo del ojo, y vio su expresión de angustia - Pero tal vez, sea mejor que hablemos mañana, cuando estemos más tranquilos.

Candy odiaba cuando hablaba con tanta tranquilidad como si no pasara nada. Porque pasaba, ¡y mucho! ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan ecuánime ante esa situación? Ella habría preferido que hablaran esa misma noche y aclararan todo de una vez por todas. Molesta, no le contestó, se limitó a ver la ciudad a medida que avanzaba el auto, se dio cuenta que Albert se adentraba en un barrio sofisticado y de grandes mansiones. La zona VIP de Chicago, casas majestuosas, lujosas y elegantes se elevaban ante ella haciéndola sentir intimidada. A pesar de su posición en la sociedad, sabía que nunca encajaría en la vida de aquellas personas. Odiaba todo lo que la palabra "sociedad" implicaba, desde guardar las apariencias, hasta tener el corazón tan frío como para disponer de la vida de la gente. Su madre, su padrastro y la tía de Albert, lo habían hecho así con ella. Sintió enormes deseos de llorar, y por enésima vez en el día, se dijo a si misma que eso no soluciona ni facilita las cosas. Solo te hace ver vulnerable y ridículamente tonta. Y ella no deseaba dar entrar en ninguna categoría.

-Hemos llegado - La profunda voz de su acompañante, la hizo volver a la realidad.

Ni siquiera había prestado atención al lugar donde habían llegado. Haciendo uso de su estupenda educación, nuevamente Albert la ayudó a bajar. El mayordomo, al que ella reconoció de su fugaz visita hacía cuatro años, le dio una solemne bienvenida. Ella le respondió con una de sus sonrisas forzadas y bien ensayadas que eran típicas en el modelaje. Siguió a Albert, a través de una gran y sofisticada estancia para llegar a las escaleras de mármol. Todo en la casa, si es que se le podía llamar así, gritaba a los cuatro vientos la opulencia de la familia Andrew.

-Está es mi recamara - Su voz, nuevamente la hizo reaccionar. Caminaba como autómata detrás de él, sin prestar atención a lo que decía. Pero cuando él se detuvo para mostrarle su habitación, no tuvo más remedio que escucharlo. - Te la muestro para que te familiarices con la casa, al menos durante esta semana vivirás aquí, y no quiero que andes deambulando por ahí, perdida. - Ella asintió.

-¿Dónde está? - No fue necesario que hablara más, Albert comprendió a quién se refería e hizo una señal con la mano para que nuevamente lo siguiera. Usualmente, las habitaciones de los niños se encontraban en el extremo opuesto de la mansión, Candy lo sabía muy bien, por eso se sorprendió cuando Albert se detuvo en la puerta contigua y la abrió quedamente.

Al entrar, la luna alumbraba un poco la habitación, y solo unos rizos esparcidos por la almohada sobresalían de entre ella. Albert le indicó que entrara y ella así lo hizo. Caminó hasta la cama, admirando a su hija. Con cuidado acarició su cabello y un sollozo imperceptible escapó de sus labios.

-Se parece a ti - Pudo decir sin que le traicionaran la voz.

-Yo creo que es totalmente lo contrario. - Albert sintió que no soportaría un minuto más viendo como acariciaba a su hija con ternura, quería abrazarla y sostenerla entre sus brazos, quería darle consuelo, a pesar que sabía que no lo necesitaba. Tal vez ella se había conmovido al volver a ver a su hija, pero se recordó lo que significaba para Candy. "Un estorbo". Decidió dejarla y bajó a su estudio.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin saber exactamente sus sentimientos hacia la rubia. Se recriminaba a sí mismo, su falta de carácter y que sus sentimientos amenazaran con traicionarle a cada momento. Tomó una copa de whisky y bebió de un trago. Sus pensamientos eran un caos. ¿Y si ella decidía llevarse a su hija? ¿Y si en esos momentos estaba aprovechando para escapar con ella? No lo creía, pero, ¿y si lo hacía para vengarse de él? Dejó todo atrás y subió las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

Sentada en el piso, Candy lloraba discretamente. Tenía su rostro enterrado entre sus piernas que tenía flexionadas frente a su pecho. Su llanto no era fuerte, pero era copioso y lleno de dolor. No soportó verla en ese estado. Lo cierto era que nunca había soportado verla llorar, ni siquiera de felicidad. Se acercó y se agachó hasta su altura, ella sintió su presencia y levantó el rostro. Trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero él le detuvo las manos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la abrazó.

La abrazó para calmarla, y ella se aferró a él.

Empezó a llorar profusamente. Con cariño, él le acariciaba el cabello y le hablaba al oído palabras tranquilizadoras. Poco a poco, ella se calmó. Él la tomó de los hombros para verla a los ojos, le secó con cuidado el rostro con un pañuelo.

-¿Ya estás mejor? - Su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Sí. No quería que me vieras así, yo no...

-Silencio - murmuró -. No tienes que explicar nada, al menos no por ahora.

Ante la calidez de su voz, Candy lo miró directamente a los ojos. Y fue su perdición. Su mirada hablaba de sentimientos pasados, tenían la calidez y ternura de cuando eran más jóvenes. Pero algo había cambiado en ella, ahora era la mirada de un hombre maduro y seguro de sí mismo. Pudo ver cómo escudriñaba su rostro. Ella trató de bajar la mirada, pero él la detuvo. Tomó su barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente, ella se paralizó. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar ese pequeño toque, que duró varios segundos.

Solo quería darle un beso para tranquilizarla. Pero sentir la tibieza de su piel, le hizo desear algo más. Consciente de sus acciones, con lentitud, abandonó su frente y besó sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, recorrió sus sienes y sus sonrosadas mejillas. Llegó hasta la comisura de sus labios. Sin abrir los ojos, por temor a que despertara del sueño, entre abrió sus labios para aspirar su aliento. Aspiró con profundidad para llenarse los pulmones, no solo de su aliento, sino de la fragancia que era propia de él.

Él ya no pudo resistirlo más. Viéndola así, con los labios entre abiertos, invitándolo a llenarse de ellos, inclinó su cabeza, y con delicadeza... la besó.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

.

.

 **Bien chicas, uno más. Ahora que estoy con tiempo y con ganas. Para quien me pregunto que cada cuándo actualizo, Chickiss SanCruz, tengo la historia casi acabada. Bueno, en realidad ya está terminada, como algunas saben ya la había publicado pero la administración decidió eliminar mi cuenta y, por ende, mis historias. Solo que ahora la estoy reeditando y escribiendo algunos capítulos nuevos.**

 **Sin embargo, ese no es el motivo de mi tardanza al actualizar mis historias. Tal vez no entendieron en mi nota del capítulo 3 donde dije que había perdido a mi mamá, falleció hace casi dos meses, y fue una pérdida demasiado grande para mí y mi familia, y aun no lo superamos. Así que fue por decisión propia alejarme de las plataformas, lo siento. Esta historia la retomé precisamente porque ya está prácticamente terminada. Pero una vez concluida, no sé sinceramente cuándo exactamente retomaré las demás. Espero sepan comprender.**

 **Entre tanto, gracias a: CANDY GATA, Pame, Chickiss SanCruz, JUJO, ALY, Wendy, y Carol MacLand, muchas gracias por tu palabras amiga.**

 **Y a las calladitas por igual manera.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

La besó y la llevó a la gloria. Ella con timidez fue respondiendo al beso, y levantó los brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello. Él la acercó más a su cuerpo, sentía su tibieza y recordó exactamente lo que era tenerla entre sus brazos. Fue un beso que contenía todos los matices, lleno de ternura, de añoranzas, de pasión, de entrega.

Ella se aferraba a su cuello como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Él la abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda con algo más que ternura, como si pudiera desaparecer con solo el tacto.

Profundizaron el beso, y cada vez se volvía más intenso.

Pero ambos sabían que podían, y de hecho lo estaban, exponiendo su corazón. Candy fue consciente de que si seguía, tendría que explicarle demasiadas cosas a Albert, sobre todo, el por qué de su desaparición. Pero no podía hacerlo, hacerlo suponía decirle que le había engañado desde el principio y su temor a que él la rechazara se volvió más tácito. Preferiría que siguiera pensando en que todo había sido por su egoísmo.

Albert recordó las palabras de Candy: "Un estorbo". Y las del hombre que había afirmado ser "Su amante". Se recordó que no podía estar sintiendo nada por ella, pero también lo había desconcertado su llanto. ¿Lloraba por arrepentimiento de haber dejado a Rose?

Como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre ellos, se separaron al instante con la respiración agitada.

Abandonaron los brazos del otro y se miraron fijamente algunos minutos. Ella ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la hacían ver vulnerable.

Y él odiaba verla así, porque lo único que deseaba era protegerla. Pero no podía, no lo haría y lo más importante, ella ya estaba con otro. Un viejo sentimiento se adueñó de él, y odió el volver a sentirlo. ¿Cuántas veces no había estado celoso de los chicos que trabajaban con ella? ¿Por su forma de mirarla, y de hablarle? No había sido un celoso que se inventaba las cosas, sabía que ella llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor, y él no le reclamaba nada, pues sabía que era algo innato en ella. Y por fin entendió por qué se hizo modelo, parecía que para eso había nacido. Pero vaya que le molestaba, le molestaba absolutamente todo. Maldijo para sí mismo y su mirada se tornó fría y molesta.

Candy se dio cuenta del cambio y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella habló:

-Perdóname, esto…esto, fue un error, no debió haber pasado. – Sus palabras lo sorprendieron. Y cuando terminó de pronunciarlas, se arrepintió de decirlas.

-Tienes razón, no debió. Fue una estupidez y te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. Solo fue un momento de estupidez de mi parte, creo que he estado sin una mujer bastante tiempo – hizo una pausa, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Lo cierto era que no había pensado en decirle aquello, pero la respuesta de ella, lo hirió más de lo que podía admitir.

-¿Me puedes mostrar mi habitación, por favor? – Candy sabía que había hecho mal. Pero ahora ya no podía retractarse. Además, su respuesta acerca de "estar sin mujer", hizo que quisiera romper a llorar delante de él, y eso no lo iba a hacer.

-Claro. Phillip, ya debió traer tu equipaje. Así que instálate y ponte cómoda. Recuerda que vivirás aquí casi una semana. Mañana cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos. – La guio a una habitación que estaba a tres puertas de la de Rosemary. – Es la habitación de mi hermana, pero ella se casó hace un año y se fue a vivir a Escocia. – Candy entró al lugar y admiró la soberbia decoración que adornaba su alrededor, sin duda de muy buen gusto, sofisticada y sin abandonar los aires de juventud que seguramente habían acompañado a la joven hermana de Albert. Empezó a recorrer la habitación, y se enamoró de ella. Hasta cierto grado sabía que era porque le recordaba su propia habitación que había sido decorada a su gusto, un gusto que le cumplió su padre.

Su padre. Una terrible opresión le llenó el pecho, siempre le sucedía cuando recordaba a su adorado padre. Y de nueva cuenta unas traicioneras lágrimas hicieron su aparición. Solo que esta vez no hizo nada por detenerlas. Pero recordó que Albert estaba en el mismo lugar y buscó las palabras para agradecerle.

-Es un lugar hermoso, gracias. – Dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Pero solo tuvo como respuesta el silencio. Se giró hacia la puerta y la encontró entre cerrada, y él ya no estaba.

Frunció el ceño, pero solo para tratar de detener las odiosas lágrimas que querían salir de nuevo. Pero no quería llorar, no ahora, por causa de él. Sin embargo, sí lo hizo. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro. Sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, se recostó en la amplia cama, apagó la luz y empezó a llorar profusamente. Lloró por todos los años en que no lo había hecho. Por la impotencia y el amor que sentía por Albert Andrew. Porque tal vez su hija sí la aceptara como su mamá por unas semanas, pero no la querría para toda la vida. Lloró por la soledad que sintió en cuanto se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba allí. Y lloró por amarlo y no ser correspondida. Hecha un ovillo, se envolvió entre las sábanas y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Él por su parte, había preferido dejarla de esa forma, porque de nuevo, su imagen de vulnerabilidad, estaba haciendo que derribara las barreras que se había formado. Ni siquiera podría haberse despedido de ella sin abrazarla. Y, ¿qué caso tenía? Él sabía que ella tenía una relación y de seguro solo le respondió el beso que le diera ante el calor del momento. Pasó a la habitación de su hija y la vio dormidita. Candy le había dicho que se parecía a él, pero no era cierto, él sabía muy bien que su hija se parecía a su madre. La veía día a día, creciendo y volviéndose idéntica a ella. Tal vez por eso aún guardara ese sentimiento hacia Candy. Ver crecer a Rose y saber que era hija de quien fuera el amor de su vida, no ayudaba mucho.

Pero agradecía a Dios cada momento con su hija. Y se obligó a olvidar los sentimientos que sentía por Candice White, y centrarse en el propósito que le había llevado a tenerla en su hogar.

"Basta de sentimentalismos baratos, William. Olvídala de una vez y céntrate en tu hija".

Besó a su hija en la frente y después de arroparla salió rumbo a su habitación. "Sí, olvídala", se repetía como un mantra una y otra vez. "No cometas una imprudencia", "Olvidarla es mejor, recuerda la amarga experiencia".

Pero era una tarea difícil, y más después de ese beso que compartieran. Se recostó en su cama y

cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo, se quedó dormido. Pensando en la mujer que tenía a unos cuantos metros, su rostro antes de besarla fue lo último que vio, antes de rendirse al sueño…

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Le ardían y los sentía hinchados. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si la hubieran golpeado toda la noche. Recorrió con la vista el lugar donde estaba y no lo reconoció al instante, pero después de unos minutos recordó todo y por qué estaba ahí.

Pero lo más doloroso era, que recordó el beso. Ese beso que la había llevado por un instante a recordar por qué se había enamorado de ese hombre. Sin querer pensar más en ello, se puso en pie y fue hasta un espejo. Su reflejo la horrorizó.

El cabello siempre inmaculado y ordenado, parecía un nido de pájaros, el maquillaje corrido, los ojos rojos, los párpados gordos y brillosos, su ropa desaliñada y su mirada sin vida. Un espantapájaros luciría mejor que ella.

Vio la hora y notó que ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Quería hablar con Albert lo antes posible y terminar con esa odiosa incertidumbre.

Tomó una ducha fría. Era lo mejor para relajar el cuerpo por las mañanas y aliviar la tensión. Sus ojos se lo agradecieron profundamente, bajo la regadera empezó a sentirse mejor y un poco más segura de sí misma.

Hubiera preferido correr a su "nave nodriza", como le decía Terry a los muy concurridos Spa. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, ya sería después. De frente al espejo, se miró sin nada de maquillaje y sonrió, pensando en otra época en la que hubiera considerado un Spa como algo estúpido en donde las ricas gastaban su dinero.

Se vistió con un sencillo vestido blanco, aunque toda su ropa era de diseñador, así que difícilmente podría llamarse, sencillo. Cepilló su pelo y aplicó un poco tratamiento para mantener sus rizos en su lugar, como no acostumbraba maquillarse en sus horas libres, lo que menos quería, era dar la impresión de colegiala. Un poco de brillo labial, perfume, y ¡listo!

Se miró de cuerpo entero y se dio cuenta que nunca vestía así en sus horas de ocio. Se había vestido para que Albert la viera bonita y ella deseaba que así fuera. Se sentó derrotada en la cama y decidió ponerse otra cosa, no quería enredar más todo a su alrededor. Pero no le dio tiempo de nada, porque oyó unos leves golpes en la puerta. Con resignación, fue a abrir.

-Buenos días, señorita. – La saludó una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años de edad, se turbó un momento antes de continuar, pues se sorprendió del enorme parecido que la joven mujer guardaba con la hija de su patrón – Mi nombre es Mary, soy el ama de llaves.

-Mucho gusto, Mary. Por favor, no me digas señorita. Solo dime Candy. No me gustan las formalidades. – "Demasiado franca y nada odiosa, como pudieran pensar", aseguró Mary en su mente.

-Pero no creo que esté bien…

-El señor lo comprenderá, no te preocupes. Nunca he sido muy fanática de las reglas y buenas costumbres.

-Tal vez sea yo, quien no se acostumbre.

-En ese caso, puedes llamarme como quieras, al menos ya sabes lo que pienso. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por la consideración. Pero, ya es tarde, ¿desea comer algo? – Candy se moría de hambre, pero primero quería hablar con Albert.

-¿El señor está en casa? – Le preguntó al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a caminar junto a ella, por el pasillo.

-Sí. De hecho, este día no saldrá a trabajar. Está en su estudio por su quiere verlo. Rose está en la escuela, la verá por la tarde.

-Gracias, ahora deseo ver al señor, por favor. ¿Me podrías mostrar el camino?

-Pero, ¿no comerá nada? Ya casi es mediodía.

-Lo haré después de hablar con Albert.

-Está bien, como usted diga. – La mujer se sintió mal por no cumplir con el deseo de su patrón. Albert le había pedido que se asegurara si Candy estaba bien, y que le preparara el desayuno. Pero no quería que Candy supiera de su preocupación por ella, y le pidió a Mary que no dijera que él la había mandado.

Caminó hasta el estudio de Albert siguiendo las indicaciones de Mary. Candy ahora tuvo un poco más de tiempo para reconocer el lugar, de cuando estuvo esa madrugada hacía cuatro años. Un dolor le atravesó el corazón al recordar todo lo acontecido. Detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos, ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, se concentraría en recuperar el amor de su hija.

Cuando llegó al lugar, tardó más de la cuenta en tocar, levantó su mano en un puño, pero los nervios se lo impedían. Cuando por fin se decidió, la puerta se abrió de pronto, y ahí estaba Albert. Ella se sobresaltó y se miraron a los ojos.

-Bue…buenos días, Albert.

-Buenos días. ¿Mary no viene contigo?

-No. Le pedí que me indicara el lugar en donde estabas. Quiero hablar de una vez por todas contigo. – Albert la observó durante unos segundos, como si quisiera decirle algo, abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar.

-Pasa – Fue su escueta respuesta.

Candy entró con cierto temor e incertidumbre, recordando el beso que compartieran unas horas atrás. Quería olvidarlo por completo, pero era imposible. Albert Andrew y su maravillosa forma de besar, sostenerla y consolarla la noche anterior derrumbaban sus defensas.

Él por su parte, agradecía a Candy que estuviera vistiendo de forma tan elegante. El verla vestida de forma sencilla no le ayudaba a la hora de pensar con coherencia, demasiado recuerdos le venían a la mente. Aunque se veía terriblemente encantadora, hermosa y soberbia vestida de esa manera, tenía más control sobre sí mismo. La noche anterior se había prometido que nunca volvería a mostrar algún interés en ella. Así se muriera en el intento.

-¿Ya comiste algo?

-No. No tengo apetito. Es más urgente que hablemos y pongamos las cosas en claro. – Albert frunció el ceño.

-Me imagino que estás acostumbrada a matarte de hambre para tener ese cuerpo, pero no creo que eso sea bueno.

-No… - quiso aclararle que no se mataba de hambre, pero le pareció mejor no profundizar en el tema. Pero al mismo tiempo su tonto corazón dio un pequeño salto al pensar cómo él había notado su cuerpo – … No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy bien así.

-No te confundas de nuevo Candice. No me preocupo por ti. Pero si vas a convivir con mi hija, no quiero que esté expuesta a malas costumbres como saltarse el desayuno y almuerzo. – Se escuchaba la molestia en su voz. A Candy le dolió su manera de hablarle. Parecía que el hombre maravilloso que la había confortado en la oscuridad de la noche, había desaparecido.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarle "Tú hija"? Yo también soy su madre.

-Pues eso no lo recordaste hace cuatro años.

-Pero ahora lo hago, ¿no? Ahora estoy aquí, porque quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad. Ella también es mi hija.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quiero que Rosemary, sepa quién soy en realidad. Que soy su madre…verdadera.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo voy a permitir?

-Nada. Sé lo que piensas de mí, y no te culpo. Yo misma me gané a pulso ese resentimiento que tienes en mí contra, pero lo que sí quiero que entiendas, es que no puedo llegar como una extraña, fingir que soy su madre por unas semanas y luego alejarme como si nada. No fui una buena madre, lo sé también, pero ahora quiero compensar el tiempo perdido. Así que, por favor, permíteme hacerlo.

Albert notó la súplica que había en su voz. Y aunque quiso mostrarse duro y desinteresado, al momento ya había decidido darle esa oportunidad.

-¿Y cómo sé que esta vez no te irás como si nada? No quiero que sufra Rose.

-Porque yo tampoco quiero que sufra – dijo casi en un susurro, aunque Albert sí la escuchó. Después de unos minutos en silencio, que le parecieron horas, Albert por fin habló.

-Está bien. Confiaré en ti. Solo por la falta que le haces como su madre. Espero que esta vez no te vayas sin decir nada. Te aseguro que si la haces sufrir, vas a desear no haber regresado a su vida – Candy sabía que él se refería a lo que había pasado hacía ocho años. Pero no quería sacar ese tema en alusión, no soportaría darle explicaciones. Y ante la velada amenaza que le había lanzado, no tuvo palabras para ello. Ella también se odiaría si hacía sufrir a su hija.

-Gracias. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Podrás hablar con ella en cuanto llegue de la escuela. Es una niña muy perspicaz, así que no le des indicios de por qué la dejaste abandonada, no quiero que mi hija sepa que era "un estorbo" para ti.

Y eso le dolió. Candy quiso gritarle que no había sido por eso, pero no pudo. Guardó silencio porque las lágrimas la traicionaron. Se quedó de pie cerca de un ventanal que daba al jardín, esperando por tranquilizarse. Giró su cabeza hacia la pared y un retrato llamó su atención.

"Su esposa", pensó. La mujer pelirroja que había llevado a Rosemary a una recamara cuando estaba enferma. Recordó cuando se enteró de su muerte años atrás. No la había conocido, pero, al parecer era una persona noble.

-Elisa murió al dar a luz, junto con el pequeño. – Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, Albert habló detrás de ella. Candy lo miró y vio dolor en su mirada.

-Lo siento. Debió ser demasiado doloroso para ti, perder a tu esposa e hijo al mismo tiempo. – Albert escuchó sinceridad en sus palabras. Contrario a su costumbre, tomo una copa de whisky, para tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. Candy solo lo observó. Parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Por un momento pensó que no seguiría hablando con ella, así que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No era mi hijo. – Candy abrió demasiado los ojos, al oír aquello. Se volvió hacia él, sin comprender nada. Él solo siguió hablando.

-Hace ocho años cuando tuve que viajar a Escocia, ¿lo recuerdas? – Candy solo asintió, demasiada seca tenía la garganta ¿cómo no recordar? Si ese viaje había sido su maldición.

-Elisa trabajaba como asistente de mi padre. Aunque era algo más. Ella lo amaba, demasiado diría yo. Cuando la conocí, nos hicimos buenos amigos, fue así como me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mi padre. Pero él se empeñaba en mantener su relación en secreto, decía que no era bien visto que él estuviera con alguien de clase tan inferior como era ella. Pero al parecer ella así era feliz. Cuando regresé y vi que…bueno…que te habías ido, ella estuvo conmigo, me ayudó... - Albert hizo una pausa, no quería revelar más del dolor que le había causado su desaparición. Candy pensó que por eso se había enamorado de Elisa y le dolió el corazón. – Era una excelente mujer, pero el viejo no lo pensaba así. Con el paso de los años, después de soportar la humillación de ver que el viejo estaba con alguien más, y que esta estaba embarazada, decidió dejarlo, no aguantó más, pero fue un poco tarde. Estaba embarazada…también. Cuando quiso decírselo, él la botó, ni siquiera la escuchó. Ella no podía tener hijos, las mujeres en su familia sufrían de un mal cardiaco que provocaba la muerte de la madre al nacer su hijo. Pero eso no le importó, decidió tenerlo así le costara la vida. Fue cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo, no soportaba verla sufrir, pensando lo que sería de su hijo si ella no sobrevivía al parto. Nos casamos y estuvo tranquila, pero el embarazo estuvo mal desde un principio, la condición de ella y un defecto congénito del bebé, hicieron imposible su supervivencia. – Había hablado demasiado rápido, seguía existiendo dolor en sus palabras. Candy quiso preguntarle si la había amado, pero sabía que ya era suficiente con que le hubiera confiado esa historia. Además, no quería oír de sus labios lo mucho que amaba a su esposa.

-Yo…de verdad, de verdad lo siento. ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

-El viejo murió hace unos años – dijo con vehemencia –. Después que se enteró que el hijo de la otra mujer no era suyo, casi le da un infarto. Creo que le dio cuando yo le informé la verdad acerca de Elisa. Cada uno paga lo que hace en esta vida y mi padre no fue la excepción. No me alegro por lo que le pasó después, pero los remordimientos no los dejaron vivir mucho tiempo. En ese entonces sí estaba enfermo del corazón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "en ese entonces si estaba enfermo"?

Albert meditó en si debía responderle o no. Si hablaba de esa época, revelaría sentimientos de más, y no quería. Así que cambió el tema.

-Ahora es tu turno.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dices?

-Ya te hablé de mi pasado con Elisa. Ahora quiero que me hables de tú pasado con mi tía.

-No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?

-No. Y menos cuando me dices que no le permita a mi tía estar cerca de Rose. Así que quiero que me expliques, ¿cómo conoces a Elroy?

-No…no hay nada que explicar. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero comer algo. – Candy casi corrió hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a salir, oyó la advertencia de Albert:

-Está bien, no me expliques nada. Pero olvídate de ver a Rosemary, si no me explicas qué pasó entre mi tía y tú, prefiero que mi hija no te conozca y la desmentiré delante de todos.

-Eso es chantaje.

-Llámale como quieras, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Candy se quedó de pie frente a él. Se dio cuenta de por qué era tan bueno en los negocios, era alguien que emanaba autoridad y sabía cómo manejar las cosas.

-Fue…fue después de tu partida a Escocia. Ella me fue a visitar y me pidió que alejara de ti.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué haría algo así? – Candy lo miró, no podía revelar más porque tenía que ver con su desaparición y sabía que tendría que decir toda la verdad. Pero sabía que él no dejaría el tema.

-Tal vez porque Annie le dijo que tú y yo, éramos novios.

-¿Annie? ¿Y por qué rayos Annie hizo eso?

-¡Eran novios, Albert! ¡No creo que seas tan ingenuo como para no imaginar que alguien como ella se quedaría tan tranquila sabiendo que la dejaste por alguien como yo!

-No éramos nada. Al menos ya no lo éramos cuando te conocí. Creí que te había quedado claro.

-Lo único que sé, es que ella pensó que por mi culpa ya no estaban juntos. Le informó a tu tía y vinieron a verme un día después de tu partida. Al parecer a tu tía no le agradó que una huérfana como yo, estuviera con el futuro presidente de la compañía Andrew.

-¿Por eso te fuiste? – No pudo evitar preguntar.

-Es todo lo que diré. Me preguntaste cómo conocía a tu tía, ya te respondí. Ahora por favor, no me pidas más explicaciones, no pienso decirte nada más.

Al ver la seguridad en sus palabras, Albert lo dejó pasar. No sin antes prometerse a sí mismo, que averiguaría la razón de su partida. Al saber lo que acababa de contarle Candy acerca de su tía y de Annie Britter, cambiaba un poco el panorama de la situación. Supo que algo debió orillar a Candy a desaparecer, así como así, tal vez no se había burlado de él, como siempre había pensado.

Candy salió cabizbaja del estudio de Albert. Había revelado más de lo que pensaba. Si él hubiera seguido presionando, ella no tardaría mucho en contarle toda la verdad.

Comió algo, con mucho esfuerzo, pues había desaparecido su apetito. Subió a su recamara, y se tumbó en la cama. Se quedó pensando. Más bien recordando. Recordando cómo había conocido a ese hombre que le quitaba el aliento y la hacía sentirse como la chica de dieciséis años que se había enamorado como una loca de él… y que, para su propio mal, lo seguía amando…

Él por su parte, se quedó en el mismo lugar. Aspirando como un enfermo el aroma del perfume de Candy. Se había quedado impregnado en él la noche anterior, y con eso era suficiente para saber que todo su estudio se había llenado de su olor. Se sentó despreocupadamente en su sillón de piel, cerró los ojos y a su mente vinieron recuerdos que había bloqueado para su propio bien. Recuerdos de ocho años atrás, cuando él contaba con diecisiete años.

Recuerdos que él quería olvidar, pero con la presencia de ella en su casa estaban más presentes que nunca...

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 _ **Gracias a todas por sus reviews y su comprensión. Actualizo de rápido porque no tengo mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Las quiero...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

 _ **Años atrás...**_

***-Por favor señor Whitman, le aseguro que soy buena trabajadora, no puedo seguir viviendo de su caridad.

-No es eso Candy, es que debes tener a algún pariente por ahí. No puedo creer que alguien como tú esté sola en el mundo. Además, algo me dice que ni siquiera te llamas Candy.

-No he hecho nada malo, se lo aseguro. Pero necesito trabajo, tengo dieciséis años, nadie le da trabajo a alguien de mi edad.

El hombre había encontrado a Candy en las afueras de su restaurant. La chica llevaba un día sin comer y al hombre le había partido el corazón verla así.

Había llegado de la nada a ese pequeño pero próspero pueblo de Lakewood. Nadie sabía de ella, nadie la conocía. Solo llegaba cada día a la hora en que el señor Whitman le había dicho que llegara todos los días. Pero ella quería ganar dinero para seguir su camino. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

-Está bien, pero no será aquí. Estarás en el country club, recogerás toallas, y ayudarás a los clientes en mostrarles las instalaciones. Hay un cuarto de servicio, donde podrás acomodarte sin que alguien te moleste. Empiezas mañana.

Así Candy trabajaba con ahínco. Nadie tenía queja de ella, no hacia amistad con nadie y era apreciada por su trabajo que hacia bien a pesar de su corta edad.

Llevaba un mes en el lugar cuando lo conoció. Lo vio de lejos, llegó con un grupo de jóvenes, y una morena muy bonita no se le despegaba. Se enamoró de él, pero sabía que no podía aspirar a más. Se conformaba con verlo de lejos y soñar despierta. Fue por eso que se quedó en ese lugar, para poder seguirlo viendo. Un compañero le había dicho que eran jóvenes hijos de millonarios, iban al club solo una temporada al año, "así que no se quedaría mucho tiempo", pensó Candy, fue así que decidió que solo estaría ahí, hasta que él dejara de ir.

Pero una tarde, el encargado le pidió que atendiera a ese grupo en especial. Cuando le solicitaron su atención, ella agradeció que "él", pues no sabía su nombre, no estuviera presente, pues estaba muy nerviosa. Estaba nadando con algunos amigos.

-Llévate esto de aquí – Le ordenó la morena. Candy había pensado que era muy bonita, pero al ver su soberbia y mala educación, se dio cuenta que de nada le servía su belleza, pues era odiosa.

-Lo siento señorita, no me hago cargo de eso. Llamaré a un mesero para que venga a recoger los vasos – Hizo el intento de irse, pero una voz chillona le detuvo su paso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a contrariarme? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy, estúpida? – La morena gritaba más de la cuenta. – Tú estás aquí para servirme y hacer lo que yo te ordene. ¿Dónde está el encargado? – Gritó más fuerte.

-No señorita, por favor. – Candy ya estaba llorando.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, señorita Britter? – Le preguntó el encargado.

-¿Cómo pueden tener a esta clase de empleados, tan inútiles? ¿Sabe que, esta, no quiso hacer lo que yo le ordené? Exijo que la despida, si no quiere que tanto los Britter como la familia de mi novio, William Andrew, cancelen su inscripción a este lugar. – Con mirada triunfante miró hacia la piscina donde estaba Albert.

"Su novio"

-Annie, vamos, no es para tanto – Le habló conciliadoramente una chica de pelo castaño – solo te dijo que iría a llamar a un mesero. No tienes que ponerte así.

-¡Yo me pongo como me da la gana! – Gritó como loca la chica. – Espero su respuesta – Vio intimidatoriamente al hombre frente a ella, quien no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la presión.

-Está bien señorita, se hará como usted diga. Lo siento Candy.

Candy ya no tenía ánimos para hablar. El escándalo que había armado Annie Britter tenía no solo a los empleados sino a los demás miembros del club al pendiente de la situación. Seguía con las lágrimas y los sentimientos a flor de piel, y estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando oyó la voz de alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Ella se giró y deseó que se la tragara la tierra, frente a ella estaba "él" o William como lo había llamado la chica.

El encargado se apresuró a explicarle la situación e informarle de los planes que tenía su novia de cancelar su membresía al club, si no despedía a la rubia. El joven de ojos celestes, solo miró a Candy unos segundos, se notaba molesto, aunque la rubia no sabía exactamente con quien.

-No sé por qué, la señorita Britter, afirma algo tan ridículo – Le informó Albert mientras se secaba el pelo, ante la mirada atónita de la morena – Mi familia no tiene ninguna intención de cancelar nada, así que le sugiero que no despida a nadie, no creo que la situación amerite una decisión tan drástica. Después de todo, eso no le correspondía a la chica. Así que olvide el tema y lo que pasó. – Su voz sonaba autoritaria y el empleado no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Annie se veía furibunda. Candy se alejó con su jefe, pero se dio cuenta de los reclamos que la morena le hacía a su novio.

Después de la penosa situación, le permitieron a Candy que descansara el resto de la tarde. Sus compañeros le aseguraron que no era la primera vez que Annie Britter y su prepotencia hacían que despidieran a alguien. Solo que esta vez la presencia del joven Andrew, la había salvado.

El joven Andrew, William. El chico más guapo que ella había conocido, por un momento la vio, su vista se había posado en ella, sonrió feliz, a pesar de que sabía que solo lo había hecho por la que había pasado, pero guardaría esa memoria para siempre.

Un ligero toque en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. Como había seguido llorando se limpió las lágrimas y se apresuró a abrir. Casi se le cae la mandíbula y se le detiene el corazón al ver quien estaba ante su puerta.

-Buenas tardes. Espero no interrumpirte. Mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, mucho gusto- Le extendió la mano y ella como autómata le respondió.

-Buenas tardes, pero pase, por favor. – Estaba en el cuarto que le había asignado el señor Whitman. Una cama, una cómoda, un pequeño tocador y un ropero pasado de moda, amueblaban el lugar. Candy lo había arreglado de tal manera que se sintiera acogedor y agradable. El chico avanzó y le dio un vistazo al lugar, preguntándose cómo podía vivir una chica como ella sola. Ya había pedido información respecto a ella y los empleados le habían dicho lo poco que sabían.

-Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por lo sucedido hace unos momentos. Debí hacerlo inmediatamente, pero debía arreglar otro asunto.

-Con su novia – Al ver la cara divertida de Albert, se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Un sonrojo le sobrevino de repente, y quiso llorar, aunque ahora era de vergüenza.

-No es mi novia. – Afirmó Albert, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues parece que nadie se lo ha informado, porque ella afirma lo contrario. – Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, mantenía la vista en el suelo.

-Pues créeme, yo se lo informé hace varios meses. Tal vez lo necesite por escrito y en triplicado.

Candy levantó la mirada y le sonrió abiertamente. No supo de donde había sacado valor para decirle algo así. Parecía que le había exigido una explicación y lo mejor de todo era que él se la estaba dando.

-Así está mejor. – Dijo él de pronto.

-¿Perdón?

-Eres mucho más linda, cuando ríes, que cuando lloras. – Candy sintió mariposas en su estómago, y sonrió más ampliamente.

-Gracias. – Apenada bajó su mirada.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre? Tú puedes llamarme Albert. – Ella dudó un momento.

-Candy, Candice White. –

-Bien, Candy. ¿Me acompañarías a tomar un helado?

Fue así como inició su amistad. Salían juntos a pasear, cuando Candy terminaba con su turno. En una ocasión en que encontraron a Annie, Albert hizo todo lo posible para demostrarle a Candy que la morena ya no era su novia. Delante de todos sus amigos, le recordó a Annie que solo eran amigos y les dio a entender que estaba interesado en Candy. Cuando salieron del lugar, Albert llevó a Candy comer cerca del lago, pero ella estaba muy callada.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy?

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Le diste a entender a Annie y a todos tus amigos que estabas interesado en mí. Pero solo lo hiciste para que ella te dejara en paz, ¿no es cierto? – Ella se puso de pie, y empezó a caminar.

-No. No lo hice por eso. Lo hice para que de una vez por todas comprendiera que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo. – Candy detuvo su andar.

-¿Qué… qué me quieres?

-Sí. Y quería que te enteraras de forma más romántica, pero ella no dejaba de insistir. Por eso aproveché el momento, para que hubiera testigos de que con quien quiero estar es contigo. – Se había acercado hasta ella y la sostenía por los hombros, con lágrimas en los ojos ella lo abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero, Albert.

Sin decir más, se acercó a su boca y se adueñó de ella. Candy pensó que estaba soñando, era su primer beso y él la estaba tratando como una princesa.

Fue el preludio de un gran amor. Él la trataba como algo delicado y la había enseñado a amar. No le importaba su origen, pues ella le había afirmado que era huérfana, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto.

Dos meses después, él la invitó a la casa que tenía su familia en el lugar. Pasaron días maravillosos, para Candy todo era un sueño. Para él, un sueño hecho realidad. La amaba de tal forma que pensaba pedirle matrimonio, la haría su esposa, porque ahora ese era su sueño.

Una noche después de cenar, se quedaron platicando hasta la medianoche. Albert la acompaño hasta la habitación que ella ocupaba y se despidió con un beso. Pero ese beso se fue profundizando, hasta que de pronto un beso no era suficiente. Querían estar más cerca, sentirse, amarse.

Sin dejar de besarse, se adentraron en la habitación. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Albert empezó a besarle el cuello y ella desabotonó su camisa. Él se detuvo unos instantes, al sentir las pequeñas manos de la chica que amaba.

-Candy, ¿estás segura? No era mi intención al traerte aquí, te lo aseguro.

-Lo sé, y sí quiero. Estoy segura.

No dijeron más. Entre declaraciones de amor, promesas de un mañana juntos, con la idea de que de que partir de ese momento se pertenecerían para siempre, se entregaron mutuamente.

La experiencia más dulce y maravillosa para los dos. Albert la trató con delicadeza, aunque no era un experto, pues también era su primera vez. Pero el amor que había dentro de él, le indicó la manera de amarla, de no hacerla sufrir tanto y de demostrarle en cada caricia y a cada momento que la amaba.

Después de la entrega, permanecieron abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos. Los siguientes días fueron los más maravillosos que habían vivido. Candy seguía trabajando, pero solo hasta que él arreglara todo para casarse. Albert estaba atendiendo algunos pendientes desde Lakewood. Estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años y tomaría posesión de la fortuna de que su abuelo le dejara al morir. Eso favorecía los planes que tenía. Podría darle a Candy una vida digna de ella y nadie se interpondría en su camino.

A excepción de su padre enfermo que estaba en Escocia y deseaba verlo.

Una semana después, Albert y Candy se despedían. Él viajaría a Escocia, solo una semana, vería a su padre y aprovecharía para informarle de su decisión. Regresaría y Candy sería su esposa.

-Promete que me esperarás – Le rogó abrazándola.

-Lo prometo. – Le dijo ella llorando – Te esperaré, siempre te esperaré… - ***

.

"Siempre te esperaré".

.

Esas palabras resonaban en las cabezas de los rubios. Ambos habían recordado su pasado y ambos deseaban regresar el tiempo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Y los dos habían regresado al presente, al oír el sonido de un auto. Miraron el reloj y era la hora en que Rose volvía de la escuela. Candy salió corriendo de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Se detuvo cuando vio a Albert en la entrada cargando a su hija. Rose besaba el rostro de su padre con amor. Los dos reían. "Ella no hacía falta en su vida", comprendió de pronto. "No la necesitaban". Quiso salir corriendo de ahí, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando un par de ojos celestes, captaron su presencia.

Rosemary la estaba viendo.

Albert bajó a su hija. La niña solo miraba a Candy, tomada de la mano de su papá.

Candy se dio cuenta que había tomado una decisión apresurada. ¿Y si su hija no la quería? Había dado por hecho que Rose la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. ¿Y si lo odiaba? No podría vivir con eso. Sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban, solo sintió cómo unos cálidos brazos la sostenían. Todo lo vio oscuro. Se desvaneció, mientras un eco llegaba a sus oídos. Una voz, llamándola:

-¡Candy!

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 _ **Gracias mil a:**_

 _ **Silvia: Un gusto saludarte y espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final.**_

 _ **Lorely: Siento en verdad lo de tu mamá, creo yo que, la pérdida de una mamá, es una de las pérdidas más grandes que uno puede tener. Pero hay que seguir adelante y aprender a vivir con su ausencia. Gracias por tus palabras, a pesar de ser una calladita, estás aquí. Un abrazo.**_

 _ **C.C. Suu: Tenías razón, este capí era un flashback.**_

 _ **Pinwy Love: Nena, Annie me causa sentimientos bipolares. Hay veces que la quiero y otras que no la soporto, jajaja. En fin, si no existiera ese personaje algo faltaría.**_

 _ **JUJO: Creo que para que sepan la verdad todavía faltan unos capítulitos más, pero no desesperes, el fic no es largo.**_

 _ **Wendy: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y porras. Aquí otro capi, espero que te siga gustando.**_

 _ **Elo Andrew: Mil gracias, Elo. Espero que te encuentres bien tu y tú familia.**_

 _ **Sandy Sanchez: Hola Sandy, gracias por tus palabras y deseos. ¡Y que bueno saber de ti! Espero te guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **CANDY GATA: Ya verás que les depara el futuro. Gracias por acompañarme en mis locuras.**_

 _ **Pame: Yo también creo que deben ser sinceros. Creo que muchos problemas se resolverían si tan solo aprendiéramos a comunicarnos y dejáramos de guardar secretos, que aún en la vida real, siempre salen a la luz. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **ALY: Un fuerte abrazo. Y pues sí, se siguen amando, por eso no es bueno guardar secretos...**_

 _ **Reeka21: ¡Mi querida amiga! Perdón por no responderte en inglés, pero estoy editando de prisa y como bien sabes, necesito traductor, jajajaja. Gracias por las porras, y por todo tu apoyo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y lo hayas disfrutado. Y tienes razón, he editado los capítulos para que fueran más fluidos, y se entendieran mejor. Espero te encuentres con bien y ya sabes, un abrazote.**_

 _ **Y a mis queridas calladitas, igualmente, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

Candy despertó aturdida. Se sentía demasiado débil, el cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le iba a estallar. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, para reconocer el lugar y para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre el buró, y observó el reloj.

-Las siete de la noche –habló en voz alta.

Se quedó recostada disfrutando de la comodidad que le brindaba la cama, pero su mente no dejó de trabajar.

Hacía años que no se sentía tan débil, vulnerable, ridículamente cansada a pesar de no haber hecho nada en todo el día. Ansiosa, angustiada, por no saber qué pensaba Rose de ella, y lo peor de todo… estúpidamente enamorada de Albert.

Se sentó con extrema lentitud sobre la cama y su corazón dio un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió poco a poco. Una maraña de rizos dorados se asomó por entre la puerta. Una carita rubia de ojos celestes la miraron con curiosidad.

-¡Rosemary! – Casi gritó Candy, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente con temor de asustar a su pequeña hija. – Por favor, pasa, no te quedes ahí –. La niña se adentró solo un poco, con las manos detrás de su espalda, la observó con temor, mirando hacia el pasillo.

-Mi papi me dijo que no la molestara – Candy se quedó hechizada al escuchar la voz de la pequeña, ella escuchó sus primeras palabras, pero ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños pudo imaginar cómo sería escucharla hablar con tanta claridad.

-No me molestas, al contrario, me hace falta compañía – aseguró Candy. La niña la miró con el ceño fruncido, en un claro gesto que compartía con su padre.

-¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no me regañará mi papi si me ve aquí?

-No, cariño. No lo hará. Yo te estoy pidiendo que me hagas compañía, así que puedes acercarte sin temor –. Al instante la niña esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba a las claras que se encontraba mudando de dientes. Con gran vitalidad, no solo se acercó a Candy, sino que se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó olvidando las formalidades al comenzar a tutearla.

Candy sintió una infinita ternura hacia su hija. Estaba sentadita con las manos entre sus piernas, las cuales le colgaban de la cama, y las balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Su mirada llena de curiosidad, desprendía un hermoso brillo, demostrando que a pesar de que le hacía falta una madre, Albert la había hecho feliz y le daba el amor que necesitaba. Quiso abrazarla, pero su temor a que corriera era más fuerte. No sabía como reaccionaría la niña.

-Solo un poco, pero fue porque no comí bien – fue la respuesta que Candy pudo darle después de unos minutos.

-Fue lo que mi papi le dijo a mi tío George.

-¿Tú tío George? – Candy no recordaba que Albert alguna vez le hubiera mencionado nada acerca de tener un hermano.

-Sí. Es doctor y amigo de mi papi, pero yo le digo tío – la niña sonrió ante la confesión.

-¡Oh! – Fue todo lo que Candy pudo decir, imaginando la estrecha relación que podría existir entre el médico y Albert.

-¿Vas a ser mi mami? – La vocecita infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una ansiedad le recorrió el pecho, ¿era el momento adecuado en decirle a su hija que era su madre?

-¿Tú quieres que así sea?

-Sí. Eres bonita. – Candy sonrió ante el comentario. La pequeña rubia no dejaba de observarla curiosamente.

-Rosemary, ¿recuerdas a…a tu mamá? – La niña se quedó seria mirándola fijamente.

Albert hizo su aparición en la recamara, mostrando el mismo gesto que su hija momentos antes. Las observó durante unos segundos, su vista se posó en Rosemary.

-Te dije que no entraras a la habitación. Debes dejar descansar a Candice. – Candy parpadeó, recordó de pronto como la había llamado antes de desmayarse, "Candy", y tal parecía que no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

Pudo notar que no solo estaba molesto con Rose, sino también con ella.

-Ella no tuvo la culpa, yo le pedí que me hiciera compañía. No la regañes – su voz sonó molesta y no quería que sonara de ese modo, pero la forma en que Albert la veía le ponían los nervios de punta.

-¡Vaya, parece ser que aquí todo mundo hace su santa voluntad! Una –, señaló a Rosemary –, pasa por alto mis órdenes y entra sin más. Y la otra, – señalando a Candy – no se alimenta lo suficiente, para tener… - se detuvo abruptamente, tratando de que su enojo se calmara– para tener, ese cuerpo, y se desmaya en medio del recibidor. Ahora será mejor que George te revise – exclamó más tranquilo. Las dos chicas se quedaron mudas ante ese regaño. Candy se dio cuenta que la presencia de Albert, era devastadora, imponente, la habitación parecía más chica con su presencia, ni siquiera se había percatado del atractivo hombre moreno que estaba observándolos con una mirada risueña y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Rose brincó ante el sonido de su voz, y se acercó a Candy y se abrazó a ella. Candy por su parte, se puso furiosa, "¿Quién se creía ese hombre para hablarle como si fuera su hija?". Pero sus palabras resonaron en su mente, ¿qué había querido decir con "para tener ese cuerpo"? ¿Le estaba dando alguna clase de halago, o simplemente le reprochaba que estuviera delgada? Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, buscando respuestas que sabía no obtendría, frunció su ceño y abrazó de manera protectora a su hija.

-Ya te dije que fue mi culpa que Rose entrara en la habitación. Si te quieres desquitar, hazlo conmigo. ¡Pero no pretendas regañarme como si fuera tu hija! ¡Estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hago! – Albert guardó silencio y ella con ternura le habló a su hija:

-Ahora, cariño, por favor ve un momento a tu habitación – La niña asintió y salió corriendo, no sin ver a su papá antes de hacerlo.

Albert se detuvo a mirar a Candy, se quedó de pie mientras ambos cruzaban una mirada que no sabían cómo interpretarla. Un carraspeo los sacó de su ensoñación.

-George, te presento a Candice White. Candice, te presento a George Johnson, un gran amigo y médico de la familia.

-Señorita, Candice – comenzó George – permítame expresarle mis respetos y admiración. Créame que en mi vida nunca había imaginado poder conocerla en persona. Es más hermosa de lo que en realidad capta una cámara –. George tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella. Candy sonrió complacida y sumamente halagada, pero más porque las palabras de ese hombre sonaban sinceras, nada que ver con la hipocresía y servilismo que existía en su mundo. Además la presencia de George, había aligerado el ambiente, con su relajada actitud. Tanto que empezaron a platicar como si fueran los mejores amigos.

Albert entornó los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba, era que su gran amigo le regalara los oídos a Candy. "Traidor", pensó con escepticismo. George sabía todo lo que había pasado en su relación con Candy y nunca esperaba que hiciera esa demostración de admiración y galanura con ella. ¡Precisamente con ella! ¡Ella era la madre de su hija, por Dios! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Candy se le lanzara a los brazos por sus tontos cumplidos? ¿Y por qué rayos ella sonreía de esa manera? No la había visto sonreír así desde que hubiera llegado a su casa. Además, ¿no se suponía que tenía una relación con su "amante"?

Finalmente, el rubio se restregó el rostro con ambas manos y con desespero, las deslizó sobre su cabello. Para esconder su ansiedad, las llevó a los bolsillos de su pantalón y desvió la mirada hacia el jardín. Con rabia, reconoció que estaba celoso. Que deseó por un momento, que esa sonrisa se la mostrara a él. No podía creer que estuviera celoso de su amigo, George era inglés, y como tal, todavía creía en la caballerosidad, pero le molestaba que le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas. ¿Acaso necesitaba Candy que alguien más le dijera lo hermosa que era? Estaba seguro que ya lo sabía. Aunque él mismo se había mordido la lengua para no decirle la otra noche, que estaba más hermosa que nunca. Una pequeña carcajada proveniente de la rubia lo regresó a la realidad.

-Entonces ¿tienes por costumbre pasarte las comidas? – George estaba actuando como todo un profesional. Pero la irritación de Albert creció, ¿solo cinco minutos juntos y ya le hablaba con tanta confianza? Sin una pizca de ánimo, prestó atención a la conversación, por dentro estaba preocupado que Candy tuviera algún trastorno alimenticio, como lo debían tener otras chicas en su profesión.

-No – contestó Candy con convicción – y tampoco vomito después de un atracón. En pocas palabras George - ¡Genial! ¡¿Ahora era George?! –, no sufro de ningún trastorno alimenticio. Sé que puede sonar petulante, pero, creo que la naturaleza me dio un extraño regalo –. George la miró curioso – Mi metabolismo trabaja bastante rápido, por lo que procesa las grasas y azúcares a una velocidad extraordinaria. Estoy más de una hora en el gimnasio y llevó una dieta, hecha especialmente por mi nutriólogo. Así mantengo mi peso y talla correctos, pero sé muy bien que el mundo que me rodea puede terminar por tragarme si no presto la atención suficiente.

-Pues te felicito por pensar así. Por lo tanto, asumo que últimamente has trabajado más de lo normal.

-Bueno la verdad, hace apenas una semana terminé la promoción del lanzamiento de una nueva fragancia, hice la sesión de fotos en tiempo record en solo 72 horas, para volar hacia aquí y ayudar un poco en los preparativos de la boda de mis amigos. Ayer no concilié el sueño y como bien sabes no me alimenté adecuadamente.

-Tu cuerpo lo ha resentido y has sufrido una descompensación. Te recetaré un complemento vitamínico que te ayudará a reponer fuerzas. Eso aunado a descanso adecuado y alimentación sana, te pondrá como nueva.

-Muchas gracias George – Candy le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y Albert sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

-Bien – Dijo George, dirigiéndose a Albert – me retiro. Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme. – Albert solo asintió, se dio cuenta que su amigo esperaba que lo acompañara, pero simplemente no se sentía de humor para soportar los comentarios que de seguro tendría George, acerca de Candy.

-No creo que sea necesario que te acompañe, ya conoces el camino. – Fue la cortante respuesta que recibió el médico. Este se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Albert, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le susurró al oído:

-Será mejor que te tranquilices. No das un buen espectáculo estando celoso. – Se alejó de él con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Candy, fue un placer conocerte. Espero que un día de estos, acepten acompañarme a cenar en casa, mi esposa Katherine, estará encantada de conocerte. Acá entre nos, siempre quiso ser modelo.

-Estaré encantada, George, muchas gracias.

Después que George se marchase la habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio.

-Creo que no puedo esperar para hablar con Rose –comentó Candy tímidamente.

-Iré por ella. Pero antes quiero saber si estás completamente segura de esto. No quiero que mi hija se haga ilusiones de tener a su verdadera madre, y esta la deje nuevamente por que le estorba – contestó Albert con tirantez.

-¡Quieres dejar de decir: mi hija! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, aunque me odies y no quieras aceptarlo, yo soy su madre! Así que, en más, te pido que tengas ese pequeño detalle presente.

Albert reconoció que se había excedido hablando así a Candy, pero también reconocía que lo había hecho porque no era dueño de sus emociones en ese preciso momento. No había pasado un minuto en todo el día, sin dejar de pensar en el beso que compartieran por la madrugada. No podía olvidar, la preocupación que había sentido al verla desvanecerse, la maravillosa sensación al tenerla entre sus brazos, la sensación de bienestar al saberla con bien. Todo eso era más de lo que podría soportar. Al ver la mirada dolida que tenía Candy, se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento. Será mejor que vaya por Rose… -hizo una pausa, Candy lo veía con los ojos llorosos –… Y no te odio, Candy.

Candy cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos verdes. Si Albert pudiera ver a través de ella, se habría dado cuenta que sus últimas palabras le habían llegado al corazón. Saber que no la odiaba era lo mejor que podría haberle dicho.

Cuando Albert regresó, ella llevaba una ropa más cómoda, pero seguía recostada en la cama. Se sentía muy débil.

Cuando él entró, la habitación parecía tener luz propia. Pero tristemente se dio cuenta que no era la habitación, Albert era la luz de su vida. Y ella no podía siquiera aspirar a que iluminara su existencia. Demasiadas heridas había entre ellos, y sabía que su negativa a hablarle de lo sucedido en el pasado hacía más difícil su acercamiento.

Rose entró como un remolino, y corrió hasta ella. Detrás de la niña, observó extrañada Candy, estaba Mary con una bandeja de plata. Le llevaba algo de comer.

-Será mejor que comas algo – señaló Albert cuando Mary depositó la bandeja sobre el buró.

Candy observó con detenimiento el alimento que estaba servido frente a ella. Un sándwich y un vaso con leche, algo demasiado simple y sencillo, pero se le oprimió el pecho y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No pudo comer inmediatamente y fijó su atención en Rosemary que estaba sentada en el regazo de su padre.

Albert sintió su profunda mirada, se miraron fijamente. Él sabía que ya era momento de hablar con su hija acerca de Candy.

-Rosemary, será mejor que escuches lo que tenemos que decirte – comenzó su padre.

-¿Qué pasa, papi?

-Bueno, sabes bien la razón por la que Candy está aquí. – La niña asintió. – Tú querías que ella fuera tu madre delante de los demás, y ella ha aceptado. Pero no por los mismos motivos que tú tienes – Albert no dejaba hablar a Candy, por temor de que ella pudiera decir algo que lastimara a su hija. Así que prosiguió con su monólogo, mientras Candy lo mirada de forma impasible, deseaba ser ella quien le explicara a la niña la situación.

-No entiendo – Contestó Rosemary, observando fijamente a Candy.

-Candy está aquí, porque ella es tu verdadera madre. – Candy conocía a Albert y sabía que no era muy paciente, no le gustaban los rodeos, pero supuso que al decirle eso a su hija lo haría con más tacto.

-¡Albert! – Reclamó la rubia de forma azorada.

-¿Mi… mi verdadera mamá? – Repitió asombrada la niña. A su mente vinieron las palabras de los odiosos niños que siempre acompañaban a su tía abuela: "¡Tú madre no te quiso, por eso te abandonó!". Lágrimas de dolor corrieron por sus tersas mejillas. - ¡No es cierto! – gritó directamente hacia Candy.

Salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a sus padres perplejos. Albert no comprendía la reacción de su pequeña, él mismo esperaba que saltara de alegría. Candy intentó seguir a Rosemary, pero seguía débil pues apenas había probado bocado. Se tambaleó y se apoyó sobre su cama.

-Yo hablaré con ella – escuchó la voz de Albert a su lado, pero él ni siquiera la tocó. – Tú debes comer, por eso estás así.

Su visión borrosa por el mar de lágrimas que anegaban sus hermosos ojos, apenas le permitió ver la alta figura de Albert salir de su habitación. Con resignación y desgano, se ocupó de la tediosa tarea que le suponía en ese momento ingerir el sencillo alimento. No tenía apetito alguno, pero se apresuró a hacerlo, quería hablar con su hija, y lo haría… a solas.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa mi amor? – seguía preguntando Albert a su pequeña hija que tenía en brazos, le acariciaba la rubia melena, que interiormente le recordaba a la de Candy. Hasta el momento Rose no había hablado, solo lloraba.

-No me quiere. – Fue el susurro apenas audible que después de varios minutos en silencio obtuvo Albert de su hija.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De… ella.

-¿De Candy? – La niña solo asintió.

-Elizabeth y todos los demás me dijeron que mi mamá me había abandonado porque no me quería. Que me odiaba y por eso nunca la había conocido. – Albert deseó tener a esos mocosos malcriados frente a él y propinarles unas buenas nalgadas que de seguro les harían mucha falta. ¿Cómo podían esos niños actuar como adultos y destilar su veneno para hacerle daño a alguien tan pequeño?

De momento se sintió incómodo y no supo qué responderle a su hija. Lo cierto era que no había hablado con Candy respecto a sus sentimientos hacia su hija. No sabía qué decirle a Rosemary, ¿Que no era cierto y que su mamá la amaba? ¿Cuándo ella misma le había dicho años atrás que le estorbaba para sus planes? Pero también recordó esa misma noche cuando Rose se había removido entre las mantas, con fiebre, muy enferma. Candy había corrido hacia ella en cuanto empezó a llorar y la tomó en sus brazos y vio miedo en sus ojos.

Y en ese segundo comprendió todo, el miedo se debía que Rose estaba enferma y temía que le pasara algo. Si eso no era amor por su hija, ¿qué era?

-Ella te ama – dijo sin reparos.

-Pero me dejó.

-Para empezar, no debes prestar atención a lo que esos… niños te digan. Sabes bien cómo son y que disfrutan hacerte daño. ¿Cómo crees que estarían se enteraran que lo que te dijeron funcionó y no eres feliz al tener a tu mamá contigo? – Rosemary frunció el ceño.

-Estarían felices y se reirían de mí.

-Por otro lado, tú mamá tuvo sus razones para dejarte, además, no te abandon…

-Albert – La voz de Candy interrumpió su explicación. Ambos, padre e hija, voltearon en su dirección. – Te agradezco que le estés explicando la situación a Rose, pero, ¿me permitirías explicárselo en persona?

-Está bien – Respondió Albert a regañadientes. Pero no salió de la habitación, dándole a entender a Candy que no la dejaría sola con Rose. Candy suspiró con resignación, y le dedicó toda su atención a Rose.

-Verás Rose – comenzó Candy sentándose a un lado de su hija sobre su cama –. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti, fue lo que me dio las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante, te llevé en mi vientre por nueve meses y me prometí que te protegería de todo y de todos. Tu papá no sabía de tu existencia, lamentablemente nos separamos y ya no supimos nada el uno del otro. Así que, durante tres años estuvimos juntas y sé que no lo recuerdas, pero éramos felices, solo que llegó el momento en que tuve que dejarte con papá, no podía llevarte conmigo. Él estaba casado…

-Con mamá Elisa – interrumpió la niña.

-Así es – continuó Candy.

-Entonces, ¿por eso no te quedaste con nosotros? – interrumpió de nuevo la niña.

-Sí, ¿te imaginas lo difícil que hubiera sido para…mamá Elisa, que yo estuviera aquí?

-No creo que le hubiera gustado. Hubiera sido…raro – Candy sonrió.

-Sí, hubiera sido raro. Yo no podía llegar y decirle a tu padre: Albert, ella es tu hija y me voy a quedar con ella y contigo. Eso hubiera sido muy malo. Por eso, te dejé para que lo conocieras y él a ti. Yo me alejé, para no causar problemas.

-Pero mamá Elisa murió y tú no regresaste.

-Lo sé, pero la verdad me dio miedo que me rechazaras. Te quiero mucho y… - Pero no pudo terminar porque las pequeñas manitas de su hija estaban sobre su rostro secando sus lágrimas.

-No llores – le dijo.

-¿Me perdonas, Rose? Sé que debí venir antes, pero, tenía mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que tú no me quisieras. – La niña no respondió, solo la observó unos momentos.

-¿Te vas a quedar para siempre?

-Es lo que más deseo en el corazón, pero mi trabajo me mantendrá fuera varias veces. Sabes bien que soy modelo y tengo que cumplir con los compromisos que tengo. Al menos hasta que arregle bien mi situación, en dos semanas tengo que estar en Alemania para la promoción de un nuevo diseño, pero trabajaré lo más rápido que pueda para poder regresar contigo y establecerme aquí en Chicago. Compraré un apartamento y así pasaremos tiempo juntas, aunque de igual forma, habrá ocasiones que tenga que salir del país por mi trabajo. – No era lo que su hija deseaba escuchar, ella lo sabía, pero tampoco podía llegar engañándola y diciéndole que estaría con ella siempre.

-¿Cómo te tengo que llamar? – La pregunta sorprendió a Candy, y supo inmediatamente que había ganado la aceptación de su hija, pero no su confianza y no su cariño. De pronto, dos semanas le parecía poco tiempo para ganarse a su hija.

-Puedes llamarme como… como tú quieras. Es tu decisión. – Tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para poder disminuir el nudo que se había formado en su estómago y su pecho.

-Tengo sueño. – "Así que vete", terminó Candy mentalmente las palabras de la niña.

Recogió todo su dolor y salió de la habitación después de darle las buenas noches. Albert la miró sin pena ni gloria, se había mantenido al margen de su plática, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto reproche en su mirada.

Se refugió en su alcoba. No quería que nadie viera como se revolcaba en su dolor, parecía que en las últimas horas había llorado lo que no, en cuatro años. Se quedó dormida sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Eran las once de la noche y despertó. Escuchó el ruido de puertas al abrirse, intrigada se levantó y se puso su camisón, por primera vez en varios años no se molestó en revisar su aspecto, aunque sabía que sería horrible. "Al menos si es un ladrón, pensó ella, al verla saldría corriendo sin reparos".

Pero caminó por el pasillo y notó que el cuarto de Rosemary estaba abierto y con la luz encendida. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta y vio como Albert arropaba a su pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puede dormir, pero no te preocupes, un vaso con leche y miel es el remedio perfecto. – Albert se giró para ir a la cocina y se detuvo cuando observó el aspecto de Candy. Había estado llorando, parecía como si acabara de salir de una grave enfermedad. Eso no le gustó, odiaba verla en ese estado, porque sus instintos le decían que la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba bien. Pero no era así, al menos no con él, nada iba bien. Frunciendo el entrecejo, caminó a su lado para desaparecer por el pasillo. Candy dirigió su atención a su hija que estaba recostada observándolos curiosamente.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir? – preguntó Candy temiendo que la razón se debiera a su presencia en la casa.

-Tengo hambre, pero mi papi me dice que es muy noche para que coma pastel. – La rubia sonrió tranquila, lo mismo hacía cuando era más pequeña, se despertaba en medio de la noche para pedirle alguna golosina, al menos en eso no había cambiado.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo. Cuando tenías la edad suficiente para pedir alimento, te despertabas en plena noche porque querías comer algo.

-¿Y me dabas de comer? – Preguntó la niña esperanzada de que su madre si le cumpliera ese capricho.

-No. – Rosemary hizo un puchero.

-Pero recuerdo como te calmabas. – Lo acostó bien sobre la cama y apagó la luz principal, dejó encendida la lámpara que estaba en su buró, comenzó a acariciar sus rizos y empezó a cantar una canción:

" **Pedacito de cielo, pedacito de sol, eres tú mi estrellita que me ha mandado Dios"**

La niña abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, una voz, la voz de su madre cobró vida en sus recuerdos. En su mente infantil, no recordaba nada de la vida con su madre, pero esa canción sí la recordaba. Y la veía a ella, de igual forma acariciándola al tiempo que entonaba su canción.

" **Fuiste tú mi alegría en momentos tan tristes.**

 **Fuiste la luz divina que iluminó mi corazón, estrellita divina que me ha mandado Dios."[1]**

Dejó de cantar, porque la niña se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo junto con un beso. Ella la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y sintió que eso era lo que le había faltado en todos esos años. Ni la fama, ni los lujos, ni su exitosa carrera, le podían proporcionar la alegría y felicidad que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

-Te quiero mami.

Por fin se lo había dicho.

Y ella sentía que le estallaría el corazón. La niña bostezó y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, para quedarse dormida inmediatamente. La acostó con sumo cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando se levantó para salir, se detuvo al ver a Albert recargado en la puerta. No sabía qué estaba pensando en ese momento, pero no se amargaría la noche con ese pensamiento. La felicidad que le embargaba, la obligó a darle una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Albert. – Y sin decir más, se fue dejándolo solo, sintiéndose un idiota porque había visto la manera en que ella se había ganado la confianza de su hija y eso le había llegado al corazón, porque al ver esa sonrisa, deseó ponerle el mundo a sus pies para que siempre sonriera así. Pero, ¿qué le podía dar a alguien que ya lo tenía todo?...

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Lo escrito en negrita es una pequeña parte de una canción que mi mamá me compuso cuando era pequeña...hermosos recuerdos que me hacen derramar lágrimas de nostalgia y pérdida. Ella siempre vivirá en mi mente y corazón, pero duele mucho su ausencia.**

 **En fin, no quiero ponerme más "sad", pero la canción me recordó hartas cosas. Perdón, por el lapsus, y ofrezco una disculpa por no contestar sus hermosos reviews, pero el tiempo me come.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, es bueno saber que les gusta. Les mando un abrazo enorme.**

 **Hasta la próxima...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

Amor.

Era increíble lo que el amor podía hacer en una persona, ella lo estaba experimentando con Rosemary. Y supo que, si no podía tener el amor de Albert, sería feliz porque su hija la quería.

La mañana llegó con rapidez asombrosa. Eran las cinco treinta y Candy ya estaba despierta, era un hábito que no podía dejar atrás. Como si fuera un ritual, se duchó con agua fría y observó gustosa su reflejo en el espejo, ya tenía un aspecto decente. Decidió que llamaría a Dorothy y juntas irían a "su nave nodriza", le hacía falta un masaje y tal vez algún tratamiento en todo su cuerpo. Era algo irónico, ella que siempre pensó en todo eso como una tonta frivolidad, ahora parecía que no sabía hacer otra cosa.

No llevaba ropa sencilla, la única había sido la que utilizó la noche que llegó a la mansión, pero no se la pondría nuevamente, el aroma de la loción de Albert se había quedado impregnada en las prendas, después del beso que se dieron. Y sabía que era algo infantil y ridículo, pero no quería que desapareciera su aroma. Así que buscó en su guardarropa algo casual, pero no encontró nada. De por sí no llevaba demasiada ropa, se suponía que ese día tendría que estar de regreso a Francia. Solo había llevado lo esencial para sus pocos días en la ciudad. Así que tendría que ir de compras, como si eso le disgustara.

Tomó un vestido hecho a la medida junto con sus zapatillas, regalo de un diseñador. Era su modelo favorita, porque siempre cumplía sus caprichos, así que esa era un diseño único, exclusivo para ella. Debía admitir que con él se sentía bien, segura de sí misma, casi normal, pero las esmeraldas incrustadas en los finos tirantes que parecían abrazarle hasta su estrecha cintura, le recordaban que no era normal. Ante la soberbia que imagen que le daba el vestido, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, para dar el toque sencillo que quería. No usó maquillaje, le gustaba darle un respiro a su piel.

Antes de salir, mandó un mail a Neal que a esas horas ya debía estar sufriendo un aneurisma o algo parecido, al ver que no llegaría.

Salió con paso decidido a la habitación de su hija. Estaba cerrada, así que tocó levemente, pensando que tal vez aún no se despertaría. Pero la sorprendió una atractiva mujer castaña, de ojos grises, abriendo la puerta. La mujer la miró inquisitivamente, levantó una ceja y preguntó malhumorada:

-¿Dígame? – Candy no se ofendió, debía ser la niñera de su hija y no sabría nada de ella, el día anterior, Mary le había comentado que la mujer estaba de vacaciones, pero llegaría en esos días.

-Soy la mamá de Rosemary – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro. La misma que se desvaneció, cuando la mujer la miró como si fuera una idiota, esperando que esas palabras cambiaran algo en ella.

-¿Y? – "¿Y"? ¿Cómo que "Y"? La paciencia de Candy se agotó, esa mujer era una empleada y se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían. Si bien tal vez no sabía que la madre de la niña estaba en casa, ya se lo había dicho y su actitud era más bien como si estuviera protegiendo su terreno, como si fuera la dueña de la casa. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, tal vez se sentía así porque Albert le había dado el control de la misma. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto llegaba ese control? ¿Y cómo se lo había ganado?

Decidida a no adentrarse en pensamientos destructivos para ella misma, al menos tomaría el lugar que como madre de Rose tenía en esa casa, además, Albert le había dicho que se sintiera como en casa.

-Pues que deseo ver a mi hija, hágase a un lado. – Pero no esperó a que la "mujer guardiana" se alejara de la puerta, pues al parecer no lo haría. La hizo a un lado y entró. Cuando Rosemary la vio, corrió a abrazarla y darle besitos en la cara. Su hija se veía feliz.

-¡Buenos días mami! – exclamó con alegría.

-Buenos días, amor. ¿Sabes? Me estaba preguntando si quisieras desayunar conmigo, ¿qué te parece?

-Imposible, señora. – Respondió la mujer antes que la niña – La niña tiene que asistir al colegio y no puede permitirse perder el tiempo. Ella ya sabe sus responsabilidades y sabe que tiene los minutos contados. – Candy la miró con humor. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer?

-Son apenas las seis treinta de la mañana, no creo que afecte eso su rutina diaria. ¿Qué te falta? – Preguntó a Rose, obviando la presencia de la niñera.

-Cepillarme el pelo, Marjorie dice que ya estoy en edad de hacerlo por mí misma.

-Yo lo haré – Tomó el cepillo y comenzó la tarea.

-Señora, no está bien que consienta de esa manera a la niña, tiene que aprender que las responsabilidades…

-Tiene siete años – contestó tajante Candy –. Es mi hija y ninguna empleada cualquiera va a venir a decirme qué hacer o cómo educarla. Si en algo aprecia su empleo, le sugiero que me deje a solas con ella.

-El señor me dio carta libre para educar a su hija – respondió altanera.

-Eso fue antes de que yo viniera, y estoy segura que el señor no se ha dado cuenta como tratas a Rose. Si deseas salir corriendo a informarle al señor lo que estoy haciendo, quedas en libertad de hacerlo, no me interesa.

Y sin decir una sola palabra, tomó fuertemente del brazo a la mujer y la sacó de la habitación. Al menos no había olvidado como se hacía.

Terminó su labor y salió pensando encontrar a la niñera, pero no había señales de ella. Llegaron al comedor y cuando Albert bajó se unió a ellas en el desayuno. Platicaban amenamente como una familia de verdad.

Candy y Rose estaban tan absortas platicando, que Albert se dio el lujo de observar a "sus dos mujeres", como su orgullo masculino las había nombrado.

Rosemary, gesticulaba exageradamente contándole a su madre sus proezas y travesuras escolares. Sonrió dichoso al ver que su hija estaba radiante de alegría.

Y posó su vista en Candy. Ella escuchaba a su hija con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, ni siquiera era la sombra de la noche anterior, una luz emanaba de ella. Agradeció al cielo que ellas estuvieran tan divertidas platicando, porque al llegar al comedor, literalmente Candy lo había dejado boquiabierto con el atuendo que vestía. Se veía realmente hermosa. "Así debía haber sido", pensó el rubio. Se dio la oportunidad de recordar su pasado vivido con ella, y con pesar descubrió que su corazón nunca había sentido lo mismo con ninguna otra.

-Señor, disculpe la intromisión, pero ya se va haciendo tarde para llevar a la niña a la escuela. – La niñera interrumpió el idílico momento vivido por la familia. Después de su enfrentamiento con Candy, la mujer se había escondido en la cocina, esperando que Albert mandara a buscarla como antes lo hacía. Secretamente guardaba la esperanza que las atenciones que su joven patrón tenía hacia ella, era por algo más que simplemente ser noble con sus empleados.

Albert revisó el reloj y asintió hacia su empleada.

-Albert, me gustaría llevar a Rose al colegio, ¿te parece bien? – preguntó Candy poniéndose de pie.

-Me parece buena idea. ¿Qué les parece si las llevo? Así te enseño el camino – contestó Albert con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sentir a Candy perder la cordura. ¿Acaso podría existir hombre más atractivo y maravilloso?

Madre e hija salieron al auto, y Albert quiso salir tras ellas, pero lo detuvo la empleada.

-Señor, ¿me permitiría un momento? Es algo importante, es sobre…esa mujer– mencionó sin ocultar su antipatía hacia la rubia.

-¿Te refieres a Candy?

-Sí señor.

-Qué bueno que sacas el tema – prosiguió él, mirando su reloj, viendo que todavía tenía tiempo para llevar a su hija al colegio. – Candy es la madre de Rose, pasará algunos días aquí y nos acompañará a Lakewood. Dado que es la madre de mi hija, lo que ella haga o diga acerca de Rose está bien para mí. Así que espero total cooperación con la señora, en todo lo que ella disponga. Ya hablé con los demás empleados, y estuvieron de acuerdo, la decisión es tuya.

Marjorie Cooper, sintió que le abrían el suelo. Su antipatía por la rubia le decía que no se doblegase ante ella, pero no podía dejar la oportunidad que, según ella, tenía de conquistar a Albert.

-Está bien señor. – Fue la escueta respuesta.

Albert asintió y salió apresurado. La mujer se quedó rabiosa.

-Te dije que ni siquiera pensaras en tener alguna posibilidad son el señor –dijo Mary que ya estaba a su lado.

-¡Tú qué sabes! La señora Elroy me trajo a esta casa por algo. Estoy segura que a ella le gustaría una mujer como yo para su sobrino. No alguien como esa mujer.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Marjorie, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que a la única que quiere la señora Elroy para su sobrino, es a la señorita Annie? No seas tonta y deja eso por la paz.

-¡Cállate! Eso…eso no es…

-Allá tú. Yo solo te doy un consejo, pero en realidad me importa muy poco que pierdas el empleo y que además hagas el ridículo.

Diciendo eso, Mary se volvió a sus ocupaciones, mientras Marjorie maldecía su existencia.

Albert llegó al colegio y Rose seguía hablando y hablando, su padre se preguntó de dónde sacaba tantas cosas para platicar.

-Será mejor que bajes, o se te hará tarde – advirtió su padre.

-Sí, papi.

Pero la niña no hizo ademán de bajarse del auto. Se quedó quieta observando a sus padres fijamente.

-Se van a casar, ¿verdad? – La pregunta descontroló tanto a a sus padres, que hasta terminaron ahogándose y comenzaron a toser nerviosamente.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso, Rose? – inquirió Candy.

-Pues es lógico, tú – señalando a su papá – y tú – señalando a su mamá – son mis papás. Viven en la misma casa, papá no tiene novia y… ¿tienes novio, mami?

-No Rose, pero para casarse, se necesita algo más – dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hija.

-Entonces, ¿no se casarán? – La niña comenzó a llorar, Candy veía con desesperación como Albert estaba callado, y serio. Quería que le ayudara a convencer a su hija que no podían casarse así. Mucho menos cuando había tanto resentimiento de parte de los dos.

A la rubia le partió el corazón al ver a Rose llorar repitiendo: "No me quieren". Quería calmarla, pero no podía asegurarle nada.

-¡Basta, Rosemary! – habló por fin Albert, alzando un poco la voz.

El llanto de la niña, no cesó, pero se hizo menos audible.

-¿Se casarán? – preguntó nuevamente esperanzada. Un silencio demasiado incómodo reinó en el lugar, mientras Candy veía que el rostro de Albert cambiaba de gesto en gesto. Ni siquiera podía imaginar qué estaba pensando.

-¿De verdad quieres que nos casemos? – preguntó Albert.

-Sí. Así tendría un papá y una mamá. – contestó su hija, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Rose – le habló Candy – ya tienes un papá y una…

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces nos casaremos. Pero por favor mi amor, ya no llores. – Albert tomó a su hija en sus brazos y la abrazó, para calmarla.

-¡Qué bien! – Gritó felizmente Rose, cesó su llanto de inmediato, se secó las lágrimas y dándole un beso a sus padres salió corriendo del auto. - ¡Los quiero! – Les gritó a lo lejos, dejando perplejos a sus padres. Acababan de ser chantajeados por una niña de siete años.

Albert meneó la cabeza y observó la cara pálida que tenía su acompañante.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Acabas de prometerle a nuestra hija que nos casaríamos! – le reprochó Candy.

-Sé lo que hice. – Albert se encogió de hombros, y encendió la marcha del auto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Fingir la boda? ¿Mentirle a tu hija?

-No estoy pensando hacer nada de eso. No soy tan vil, ni rastrero.

-¿Entonces? – Se detuvieron en un alto, y Candy reconoció la mirada de Albert cuando la vio. Esa mirada que tantas veces le había hablado sin palabras, que ya había solucionado el problema y tomado una decisión. Candy abrió enormemente sus ojos al comprender la decisión que había tomado Albert. – No es cierto. No estarás pensando en que, de verdad, tú y yo… no Albert. No estarás hablando en serio.

-Sí, Candy. Tú y yo nos casaremos.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 **O.k, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews:**

 **Elo Andrew: Gracias a ti, Elo, por leer. En estos momentos me encuentro tranquila; aunque hay días en los que me encuentro súper down. Pero aprovecho días como estos para actualizar esta historia. ¡Saludos!**

 **Adoradandrew: Creo que Albert quiere darle su espacio para que confíe en él. No quiere presionarla demasiado para que así no se aleje de él. Por otro lado, Candy tenía un contrato que cumplir antes de que Rose regresara a su vida, creo que, lo hará; tal como tu dices si Albert la acoge en su corazón. Veremos qué pasa más adelante.**

 **Wendy: Gracias, nena, y me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia. Te mando un abrazo.**

 **Silvia: Me encanta que te encante, jajaja. Y pues, yo también lloré. Un abracito.**

 **ALY: Sí, esta vez la reconciliación la hice más creíble y hasta yo la sentí.**

 **Sandy Sanchez: Muchas gracias, Sandy. Los recuerdos más hermosos son los que llenan la ausencia de alguien amado, y en mi caso, gracias a Dios, son demasiados. Besos.**

 **Pame: Es bonito leer que puedo transmitir los sentimientos a través de la escritura, porque eso justo es lo que quise que sintieran. El dolor de la pérdida, y la tranquilidad de la redención. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **Reeka21: My dear Reeka! Thanks friend! I really feel very lucky to have had a mother, like mine. On the other hand, yes, the scene of the reconciliation between Candy and Rose I re-edited it. remember that the other version of this fic, was mini, or six chapters nothing more, so I needed to improve this scene in particular. Thanks for the support and a huge hug !**

 **CANDY GATA: Hay nena, muchas gracias, es para mi un placer leer que pude transmitir las emociones de los personajes. Claro, no lo hago para que lloren, pero es bueno saber que hago algo bien. Saludos.**

 **JUJO: Esperemos a ver cómo se desarrolla todo ahora que Albert ya dijo que se casarían. Y entonces veremos qué tan importante es para Candy su hija.**

 **Noangy: Hola nena, te informo: mi historia nunca estuvo incompleta. Cuando la subí hace años a esta plataforma y antes de que la administración eliminara mi cuenta, al ser minific, solo tuvo seis capítulos, y traté de escribirlos rápido por lo que la pudieron leer completa durante un buen rato. Ahora la estoy publicando también en Wattpad, ahí sí está incompleta, pero, en primera, porque estoy re-editando y escribiendo nuevos capítulos, y en segunda, porque mi mamá falleció. Un saludo.**

 **Gabriela Infante: ¡Gracias! Yo también creo lo mismo.**

 **Enamorada: Las mamás son el mejor regalo de parte de Dios, y de una u otra manera nos demuestran cuánto nos quieren, solo es cuestión de saber apreciar esos momentos.**

 **Flormn: Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras. Verás que poco a poco se irá desentrañando todo el trama y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Abrazos.**

 **Kecs: Hola, hola, no te preocupes con el último rw supe quién eras. Y pues, muchas gracias por tus palabras, y pues ya estoy escribiendo nuevo capítulo de Wattpad solo que la inspiración solo dura unos minutos, jejeje, la vdd es que estoy muy lenta. Pero dicen por ahí, lenta pero segura.**

 **¡** **Besos a todas, e infinitas gracias!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Albert. – Candy y Albert habían llegado a la mansión después del interminable camino entre la escuela de Rosemary y la casa.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio, Candice. Así que será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

-¡Pero no puedes disponer de mi vida, así como así! Además, Rosemary debe comprender que el matrimonio es algo muy serio. Se necesita algo más para que dos personas contraigan matrimonio.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es según tú?

-Amor. – No pensaba decirlo en voz alta, Candy sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando Albert solo la vio fijamente.

-Pues al menos de mi parte, por eso lo haré. – Le dijo Albert muy seriamente. Candy pensó que se le detenía el corazón al escuchar las palabras de quien amaba profundamente.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir? – Preguntó ella cuando las palabras salieron de su garganta.

-Amo a mi hija. Ese amor es el que me motiva y motivará por toda la vida a hacer hasta lo imposible por verla feliz. Eso es suficiente para mí. ¿Y para ti, Candice?

-También, pero…eso haría nuestra vida muy difícil. Tu a penas y me soportas, sería, sería…un sacrificio estar juntos.

-¡Oh, claro! Y eso sería una catástrofe para ti, ¿no es así? Un sacrificio, que no eres ni siquiera capaz de pensarlo. La gran Top Model Candice, ¡no podría hacer algo semejante! Pero, ¿qué sabes tú de sacrificios?

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Acaso piensas que no fue un sacrificio para mi dejar a Rose todos estos años?

-Pues no te vi en algún momento tocando la puerta ansiosa por verla.

-Si de verdad piensas eso de mí es que no me conoces.

-Tienes razón. No te conozco y nunca le he hecho. – El silencio reinó en la habitación. Ambos se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y casi al mismo tiempo desviaron la mirada.

A ella le dolió que se lo dijera de forma tan despectiva, quería explotar y decirle el porqué de su desaparición y todo lo que guardaba, pero sabía que no le creería. ¿Cómo casarse con él y no decirle que lo había abandonado por su bien?

Albert sentía un gran disgusto. Y lo peor era que no sabía por qué. Debería estar agradecido porque ella no quisiera casarse, eso, hasta le ayudaría a librarse de ella al decirle a Rose que su madre no quería casarse. Se desharía del problema llamado Candice White para siempre.

Entonces, ¿por qué insistía en que se casara con él?

-Lo único que me une a ti, es Rosemary. Pero ese simple hecho, insignificante para muchos, significa todo para mí. Si mi hija me pide que caiga nieve en agosto, se lo cumplo. Si me pide que llene una piscina de espagueti, lo hago. Si me pide que me case con su madre, una petición muy simple, lo hago. No hay nada que no haga para hacerla feliz. ¿Me comprendes?

Candy sintió que las lágrimas la traicionaban, por un momento pensó que Albert le diría que la amaba. Pero en algo tenía razón, ella amaba a su hija, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado, no la desaprovecharía. Y si para hacer feliz a Rose tenía que casarse con su Albert, lo haría. Aunque no sabía como sobreviviría a él.

-¿Estás seguro de ello? – dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Completamente.

-Entonces...estoy de acuerdo - aceptó muy poco convencida.

-Muy bien. Nos casaremos en dos días, será algo sencillo, ¿quieres hacerte cargo de los preparativos? –Hasta él se sorprendió por la premura de su boda, pero en el fondo no quería que ella se arrepintiera. Y eso sonaba muy patético.

-¿Dos días? ¿Y ya te pusiste a pensar que entraran en mi mundo? Periodistas y paparazzi, me persiguen por doquier. Una vez enterados de nuestro matrimonio, querrán entrevistarte y a Rosemary por igual.

-Ya lo sé. Y no te preocupes que también he aprendido a lidiar con la prensa.

-Si estás tan seguro, entonces no te preocupes. Organizaré todo para el registro civil.

-De eso yo me ocuparé. Será una ceremonia sencilla aquí en la casa y después ofreceremos una pequeña recepción a algunos amigos.

-Pero creí que…

-Delante de todo el mundo seremos la linda pareja enamorada que ha unido sus vidas para por fin, formar una hermosa familia feliz. Solo tú y yo, sabremos la verdad y el por qué de nuestro matrimonio. No tiene caso que también en eso le hagamos daño a nuestra hija exponiéndola a la vergüenza de que sus padres se casen solo por compromiso. Así que ya sabes qué tipo de boda será. En cuanto a mi tía Elroy…

-Respecto a eso, te suplico que no menciones nada de lo que te dije.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, Albert. Esto sencillamente no te incumbe para nada, no tiene nada qué ver contigo, solo conmigo y por lo tanto, te pido que lo pases por alto.

-¿¡Qué no me incumbe!? ¿¡Qué no tiene nada qué ver conmigo!? ¡Claro, no tiene nada qué ver el pobre idiota que regresando de Escocia buscó a la mujer que prometió esperarlo! ¡No tiene nada qué ver conmigo, el haber desperdiciado tres miserables años de mi vida solo por buscar a alguien que no quería ser encontrada! ¡Tienes razón, Candice, eso, es problema tuyo! –

Albert salió hecho una furia de su estudio, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se quedó de pie, dándole la espalda a Candy, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

-Y como es tu problema, espero que lo resuelvas por la noche. Tendremos invitados y aprovecharemos para anunciar la estúpida boda…vendrán mi tía y Annie. – Y salió dando un fuerte portazo que hizo saltar a Candy de su asiento.

"Genial, Candice, lo has arruinado de nuevo", pensó Candy angustiada.

Minutos después, salió buscando a Albert. Quería decirle que saldría unas horas, iría a visitar a Dorothy, necesitaba decirle a alguien todo lo que estaba pasando. Su amiga le daría un consejo sensato. Pero no lo encontró, en su camino se encontró con la niñera, quien con cara de pocos le dijo que se ponía a sus órdenes.

Al no encontrar a Albert, le informó a Mary que saldría, pero que regresaría para recoger a Rose en su escuela.

Desde su habitación, Albert, vio como Candy salía de la mansión. Se sintió mal, por hablarle de esa forma, pero no había podido contenerse. Ella se había ido por quien sabe qué cosa, y él había estado sufriendo por ella. Todo ese tiempo anhelando su presencia, añorando su amor, y al parecer, para ella no había significado nada.

Unos golpes a la puerta, interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante – Respondió.

-Señor, disculpe, la señora Candice, dejo dicho que saldría un momento pero que regresaría para recoger a la niña en el colegio.

-Está bien, Mary.

-El doctor Johnson, acaba de llegar.

-Gracias Mary, ya bajo.

George se encontraba en el estudio de Albert, cuando este llegó.

-Por Dios, William, tienes una cara que tal parece que acabas de recibir una buena purga – Le dijo con humor saludándolo.

-Muy gracioso, George. Pero lo siento amigo, no estoy de humor este día.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Candy. Nos vamos a casar.

-¡Vaya! No te andas por las ramas, ¿eh?

Albert le platicó todo lo que había pasado en la corta mañana, desde el desayuno hasta la pequeña pelea que acababan de tener.

-¿Y estás seguro que solo es por Rose, por el que te vas casar con ella?

-Sí. No. No sé, George. Estoy muy confundido.

-Yo creo que quieres estar confundido. La sigues amando, muy en el fondo lo sigues haciendo.

-No es en el fondo – Aceptó resignado. – No la he olvidado, la amo más que antes. Pero no puedo olvidar su desaparición, hasta la fecha no me ha dicho nada, cuando quiero averiguar lo que le pasó, me da una y mil excusas.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no lo olvidas? Trata de comenzar de cero, sé que suena loco, pero es lo más saludable, podrías reconquistarla.

-¿Reconquistarla? Ni siquiera sé si me amó alguna vez.

-Pues pregúntaselo. – Albert lo miró dudoso. – Puedes decirle que quieres hacer una tregua, y cuando todo esté tranquilo, pregúntaselo como si nada. Si la agarras con las defensas abajo, es probable que averigües más de lo que crees y que te responda con la verdad. Vamos, William, ¿donde está el hombre implacable en los negocios? Tú podrás hacer que Candice se enamore de ti nuevamente. La conoces bien, y podrás aprovechar esa ventaja que tienes.

-¿Y si no lo logro?

-No habrás perdido nada. El, no, ya lo tienes, ¿qué más puedes perder?

-Nada, de todas formas, ya estará casada conmigo. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Ya sé de donde aprendió Rosemary a conseguir lo que quiere. – Contestó George divertido. – Y al menos ya no tendré que soportar tu cara de borrego a medio morir, el resto de la tarde.

Los dos estallaron a carcajadas. Con la esperanza renovada, Albert disfrutó de la visita de su amigo y comenzó a planear su estrategia para llegar al corazón de Candy. Era una locura, lo sabía. Pero era eso, o luchar contra su corazón.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **Hola, hola. Gracias por la espera y por todo su apoyo. Espero que sigan disfrutando del fic, como yo lo hago por compartirlo con ustedes. Me despido pronto pues llevo mucha prisa, en realidad es la primera oportunidad que tengo de actualizar y quise aprovecharla.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews y por sus lecturas. No olviden dejarme saber qué es lo que piensan del capi.**_

 ** _¡Las quiero y, hasta la próxima!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

En la lujosa habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba Dorothy, Candy le estaba relatando a su amiga, todo lo que pasó desde que llegara a la casa de Albert. Con lágrimas en los ojos, terminó su relato y espero a que su amiga le diera su opinión.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, Candy. Conozco todo lo que has sufrido y desearía tener frente a mí, a todos los que contribuyeron a hacerte daño, para darles donde más les duele. Pero también sabes que no tengo pelos en la lengua y no soy hipócrita cuando se trata de dar mi opinión. Así que, ¿de verdad quieres que te diga lo que pienso?

-Lo necesito.

-Tengo una pregunta qué hacerte. ¿Hasta cuando dejarás tu papel de víctima? – Candy la miró con asombro.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te repito, has sufrido mucho. Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que él sufrió al regresar y no encontrarte? ¿Todo lo que pasó por su mente mientras te buscaba? Y luego regresas, y en lugar de explicarle las cosas, haces que te vea como una mujer frívola que solo piensa en ella. Le dejas a tu hija y ni siquiera le dices por qué se la dejabas. ¿Te has puesto en su lugar un momento? No. Solo has sufrido tu dolor, te regodeas en el. Escondes lo que pasó, sin darle oportunidad de ayudarte o darte una salida. Dices que ya no importa, pero por lo mismo, te digo, si ya no importa, ¿por qué sigues con la terquedad de continuar ocultándoselo?... ¿Lo sigues amando?

Candy se había quedado boquiabierta, nunca se había puesto a pensar lo egoísta que se comportó todo ese tiempo. Sin meditar en la respuesta, le dijo sin reparos:

-Lo amo con toda mi vida, pero tal vez nunca me perdone. Tengo miedo.

-¿Y qué rayos esperas? Tal vez no te perdone, pero al menos le quitarás ese peso de encima…y tú también. Además, por lo que me platicas, tal vez lo necesites cerca de ti ahora que Charles ya sabe que estás en la ciudad.

Frunció el ceño. No lo había recordado.

-Al menos me siento segura ahora que estoy con él. Y cuando estemos en Lakewood, le diré toda la verdad. – Dorothy le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Me da gusto, amiga. Y espero que me perdones por la forma en que te hablé.

-Creo que era lo que necesitaba, alguien que me hiciera ver con claridad las cosas.

-Entonces, deja las lágrimas, y vamos de compras para que cuando te vean las hurracas por la noche, las dejes con la boca abierta. Y Candy…eres la top model, del momento. Debes de comportarte como la perra insensible que has sido para llegar hasta aquí. Recuerda que todos los demás, tienen que estar a tus pies. Tú opinión puede mover al mundo entero. Y ahora que te vas a casar con ese monumento de hombre, tu fama crecerá como espuma.

Candy sonrió, por algo Dorothy era además de su amiga, su asistente personal. Sabía lavarle el cerebro cuando tenía los ánimos hasta el suelo. Y lo mejor de todo, era que lo lograba.

-Está bien, pero antes, tenemos que pasar por Rosemary al colegio. La llevaré con nosotros, quiero comprarle un vestido para esta noche.

Después de una tarde de chicas y compras. Las tres llegaron a la mansión Andrew. Dorothy saludó a Albert y Candy le pidió su autorización para que su amiga pudiera quedarse hasta con ellos en la casa.

-No tienes que decirme lo que piensas hacer, o a quien piensas invitar, Candy. Te dije que esta es tu casa. – Sus palabras conmovieron a Candy, se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en él. Pero estaba feliz, la había llamado Candy. En lo que Rose saludaba a su papá, Candy acompañó a Dorothy a su habitación.

-¡Papi! – Gritó Rosemary, al ver a Albert.

-Hola cariño, ¿como te fue?

-¡Súper! Mi mami me compró muchos vestidos y zapatos – y acercándose al oído de su papá le susurró: - Y ella se compró mucha ropa. Pero el vestido que usará esta noche, te va a gustar. – Le guiño un ojo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando Candy bajó, Albert aprovechó para hablar con ella a solas.

-Albert, siento mucho lo que pasó en la mañana. – Comenzó la rubia, sintiendo incomodidad.

-Yo también quiero disculparme por lo sucedido, Candy. No debí gritarte de esa manera, he comprendido que no podemos seguir así, principalmente por Rose, que se da cuenta de todo. Y por último, porque si vamos a compartir nuestra vida, por las razones que sean, no podemos vivir peleando como perros y gatos, no es muy sano que digamos. Tal vez sea momento de una tregua, ¿qué te parece?

Candy parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando lo que Albert le acababa de decir. Pensó que tendría que convencerlo para que se llevaran bien, pero al parecer él ya había tomado una decisión. Y como siempre la sorprendió. Después de unos segundos que a él le parecieron años, le contestó.

-Creo que es una excelente idea.

-Muy bien, entonces, hablemos de la cena de esta noche. Para empezar, es algo que ya tenía programado, vendrán mi tía, Annie, George, Kate, y algunos inversionistas con sus esposas. Me pareció el momento oportuno para anunciar lo nuestro. Bueno, el matrimonio. – Corrigió con incomodidad.

-Me parece bien. Le compré algunos vestidos a Rose, uno para la cena de esta noche y algunos para la celebración en Lakewood. Tal vez mañana, cuando salga a revisar algunas cosas para la ceremonia y la recepción, le compré algo más. – Albert la miró sorprendido – No me veas así, soy una compradora compulsiva y más cuando se trata de mi hija. Invité a Dorothy a acompañarnos, y llegará esta noche mi agente, necesitamos ver como manejaremos la publicidad que se vendrá después de todo esto.

-Muy bien, espero que también nos acompañe. Y por otro lado, ¿necesitas alguna ayuda con los preparativos de la boda? Creo que son muy pocos dos días para preparar todo. Pero quiero ya haber pasado todo esto, cuando vayamos a Lakewood, la celebración será algo extenuante.

-Ya me contacté con la mejor organizadora de bodas aquí. Me la recomendaron ampliamente, lo mejor de todo es que está dispuesta a ayudarnos con el tiempo encima… aunque creo que tuvo algo que ver, el que le mencionara quienes éramos. – Los dos sonrieron ampliamente.

-Bien, entonces, creo que debes tener esto – Albert le tendió un sobre con el membrete del "Banco Internacional Andrew". Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba dando Albert. – Albert, no es necesario…

-No estarás pensando que estoy esperando que seas tú quien pague todo. Esta tarjeta, no tiene límite de crédito y es tuya. De ahora en adelante puedes usarla para lo que desees, además de lo de la boda, y no quiero un "No" por respuesta.

"Con esa sonrisa quien rayos te niega algo", Candy sintió que el aire de la habitación se escaseaba. La forma en que la veía y hablaba Albert, hacia que le diera vueltas la cabeza y que le latiera el corazón como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Solo asintió brevemente, pues sabía que si intentaba hablar, su voz la traicionaría.

-¿A qué…a qué hora llegan los invitados? – Con un ligero carraspeo de su parte, Candy por fin pudo recomponer su voz.

-A las siete.

-Entonces, iré a prepararme.

Con un ligero tropiezo de su parte, Candy, salió como rayo antes de correr a los brazos de Albert y suplicarle que le besara.

Albert, solo observó el destello dorado de los rizos de Candy al salir. Le pareció muy extraña su actitud al final de la plática. Pero llegó a la conclusión, de debió ser por los nervios de la cena.

Y sonrió ampliamente, ninguno de los dos profundizó en sus disculpas, pero cuando ambos aceptaron llevarse bien, hablaron como si fueran los grandes amigos. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y entrelazó ambas manos, exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Hasta cuando hablaron de los preparativos de su boda, lo hicieron en completa confianza. Recordó con añoranza el tiempo en que juntos hacían planes para el futuro, esperaba con ilusión que pese a las circunstancias que los orillaron a casarse, pudieran cumplir con su más hermoso sueño… ser felices.

Horas más tarde a petición de Albert, Candy se ocupaba de revisar que todo estuviera listo para la cena. Subió hasta la habitación de Rosemary, quería ser ella quien arreglara a su hija. Siendo las cuatro de la tarde le daba perfecto tiempo de cuidar de su hija y de ella misma. Ya había tomado su baño aromático acostumbrado, su arreglo personal sería menos tardado.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rose. La niña estaba tomando una siesta, cuando se suponía que debía estar recién bañada, esas eran las instrucciones que le había dado a Marjorie. Pero la niñera desde una esquina de la habitación observó con desdén a Candy.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!? – Le gritó Candy enfadada.

-Por si no lo sabe señora, los niños no son partícipes de las fiestas de los mayores. La niña debe tener su hora de siesta para continuar estudiando. – Le contestó la mujer con altivez.

Candy la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Creí haber sido demasiado clara, cuando le dije que mi hija nos acompañaría en esta cena y en todas las comidas. – Candy decidió ignorarla, con paso decidido se dirigió hacia su hija.

-Rose, mi vida, despierta, cariño. Debes estar lista para la cena.

La niña se desperezó, estiró sus bracitos y se talló sus ojos.

-¿Mami?

-Sí mi amor, ¿no deseas acompañarnos a la cena? Tú papi y yo te tenemos una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? ¡Siiiiiiii! – La niña se levantó de un salto y corrió a su closet para sacar el vestido rosa que su mamá le había comprado por la mañana. - Me pondré este, ¿verdad mami?

-Señora – La interrumpió Marjorie – Ya le dije que…

Perdón, pero, ¿qué parte de que yo soy la madre de Rose no entiendes?

-Solo haré lo que me diga el señor.

-Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres.

Candy tomó a su hija de la mano y la llevó hasta su recamara, donde se encontraba Dorothy esperándola. Dejó ahí a la niña y se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de Albert. Tenía que aclararle por qué esa mujer hablaba como si fuera la dueña de la casa.

Iba tan ofuscada, que ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar la puerta.

-¡Albert! – Lo llamó.

Pero se paralizó al ver lo que tenía ante ella.

Albert estaba de espaldas a ella, solo con el pantalón puesto. Al parecer estaba buscando su camisa en el closet. Candy lo observó detalladamente sin duda, los años habían sido demasiado buenos con él. Y de seguro el ejercicio.

Tenía la espalda ancha y una estrecha cintura. Los músculos se contraían y tomaban forma, con solo levantar el brazo y tomar lo que buscaba. Su piel brillaba y sus pies… estaba descalzo, se veía realmente sexy.

¿Sexy era una palabra adecuada para un hombre? Y si lo era, ¿acaso esa palabra era suficiente para describir la masculinidad que emanaba de ese hombre? Cuando eran jóvenes, ya era bastante atractivo, pero la madurez era un ingrediente que le daba un toque místico.

-¿Candy? – La voz de Albert la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, con suficiente vergüenza para ser precisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado observándolo? Su mirada fija en ella, con esa sonrisa deliciosa en su rostro, le demostraba que él se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio.

Y que había pasado tiempo suficiente con cara de idiota, y hasta con la boca abierta.

Como una babosa. ¡Genial!

-Yo… - Tragó saliva, debía mostrarse indiferente. – Yo… - Tuvo que recordar para qué había entrado así. Y cuando lo hizo, volvió su enojo. – Se trata de Marjorie, ¿me puedes explicar por qué habla como si fuera la señora de la casa? ¿Qué derecho le has dado?

Albert se sorprendió. Le había gustado la forma en que lo había estado observando y se deleitó con la sola idea de que Candy pudiera verlo como hombre, no solo como el padre de su hija.

Pero ahora estaba realmente confundido, sintió que las palabras de Candy tenían una segunda implicación.

-No te entiendo, Candy. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Desde que esa mujer me conoció, no para en llevarme la contraria. Ahora dice que no es propio que Rose, siendo niña, cene con nosotros. Le pedí, explícitamente, que le preparara un baño para que cuando yo llegara por ella para vestirla, ya estuviera lista. ¡Pero resulta que la señora me habla como si tú le hubieras dado un poder especial!... Escúchame, si hay algo entre ella y tú, no es mi problema, pero si se mete con… - Pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por Albert.

-¿¡Qué hay algo entre ella y yo!? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? La única relación entre ella y yo es estrictamente laboral, te aseguro que no le he dado motivo para que piense otra cosa.

La tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente, por un instante pensó que la besaría, pero afortunadamente no fue así. ¿Afortunadamente?

-Yo hablé con ella y le dije que tenía que acatar tus decisiones. – Le tomó su mano – Me haré cargo de la situación.

Hizo el ademán de salir pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿No pensarás salir así? – Estaba frunciendo el ceño y a Albert le encantó como lucía. Se colocó su camisa y se puso los zapatos, salieron juntos a la recamara de Rose.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy? ¿Estás celosa de que alguien más me vea sin camisa?

-¿Celosa, yo? Para nada, solo que no puedes andar por la casa exhibiendo tus... tus... - se detuvo al recordar la apariencia de su fuertes músculos. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y sus mejillas se arrebolaron tanto que comenzó a sentir las orejas calientes, una sensación de nervios y vergüenza que no había experimentado desde su adolescencia y su primera vez en la pasarela -...que andes así - dijo en voz muy baja, sin siquiera recordar lo que estaba diciendo segundos antes.

Caminó más rápido que él, más por su ofuscación que por otra cosa. Albert sonrió abiertamente, era excelente que causara ese efecto en ella. Fue tras ella absolutamente complacido.

Encontraron a la niñera, estaba en el pasillo, frente a la habitación de la niña.

-Marjorie, será mejor que tomes tus cosas y salgas de esta casa. Si bien recuerdo, te dije que si no estabas a gusto con cambios que habría aquí, podías tomar la decisión que más te gustara. Si no vas a cooperar con mi esposa, la puerta está muy ancha.

A Candy casi se le cae la mandíbula. Creía que Albert llegaría preguntado tratando de averiguar qué había pasado, pero ni siquiera le pidió una explicación a la nana. Había confiado en las palabras de la rubia y además le había llamado: "Mi esposa".

Y recordó lo que era sentir mariposas en el estómago. Y comprobó que nadie le había hecho sentir eso.

-¿Su…su esposa? – La niñera estaba más confundida aún, esa mujer acababa de llegar y, ¿ya era su esposa?

-No creo que estés esperando alguna explicación de mi parte, ¿verdad? – Albert ni cuenta se había dado de cómo llamó a Candy, pero eso era lo de menos.

Había confiado ciegamente en la elección de su tía, en cuanto a una buena niñera para Rosemary, bueno, eso había sido antes de ver que a su tía no le importaba mucho el bienestar de su hija. Por eso mantenía a Marjorie en su casa, pensando que esa mujer era buena para Rose. Ahora agradecía a Candy que estuviera ahí, para darse cuenta los pensamientos retrogradas de esa mujer. ¡Qué los niños no deben comer con los adultos! ¿Acaso estaban en el siglo XIX?

-Disculpe señor, pero no hablará en serio acerca de despedirme, solo ha sido un malentendido con…la señora.

-¿Eso fue Candy? ¿Un malentendido?

-No Albert, como ya te expliqué… - Pero él no dejó que terminara.

-Ya lo oíste, Candy dice que no fue un malentendido, ella ya me explicó la situación. Así que no tengo más qué decirte, has tus maletas y pasa con Philip para que te dé tu liquidación.

Albert se dio la vuelta dando por zanjada la situación, pero la nana le habló una vez más.

-Pero señor, no creo que a la señora Elroy le agrade mucho esta noticia. Le recuerdo que ella fue quien me…

-¿Me recuerda? – Preguntó Albert claramente enfadado – Creo que la que ha olvidado quien es el que manda aquí, eres tú. Yo pago tu sueldo, y yo soy quien decide si te quedas o no. La señora Elroy solo te recomendó porque según ella eras excelente al cuidado de los niños. Aunque ahora no estoy seguro de ello, nunca comprobé la manera en que cuidabas a mi hija y me arrepiento por ello, debí prestar más atención. Pero como ves, lo estoy remediando a tiempo. No me gusta tu manera de pensar en cuanto a la educación, buenas costumbres y hábitos que le impones a mi hija. Y como estoy de a gusto con tu trabajo, te dejo ir. Como te informé, antes de irte, pasa con Philip, con él te dejaré tu liquidación de acuerdo a la ley. No te faltará ni un centavo. Solo que no me pidas recomendación, porque no te la daré, pero creo que no tendrás problema con eso, mi tía de seguro te ayudará. – Albert le dio la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación. Se dirigió a Candy y la tomó por el brazo. - ¿Rose está en tu habitación?

Sin poder escuchar más de la plática, Marjorie, se quedó trabada de coraje, por la manera en que había sido humillada delante de Candy. Hizo exactamente lo que Albert le pidió, pero antes de salir de la casa, se prometió que muy pronto regresaría a ella. La señora Elroy le ayudaría…

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 _ **¡Hola chicas! Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero estas semanas no he andado con tiempo, pero ahora, aprovechando este pequeño momento, les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas, tanto lectoras como a las calladitas.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo...si Dios lo permite.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima...**_


	12. Chapter 12

.

 **I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Albert caminaba de un lado para otro en el pasillo, afuera de la habitación de Candy. Rose, ya estaba al cuidado de Mary, con su hermoso vestido azul que su mamá le había comprado, ahora solo faltaba una hora para que llegaran los invitados, y Albert sabía que debía hablar con la rubia cuanto antes, pero le era muy difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para entregarle el pequeño objeto que llevaba en su bolso derecho.

Desde hacía ocho años que lo guardaba celosamente, sus esperanzas de poder entregarlo a la mujer para quien lo había elegido, se habían ido por la borda cuando Candy desapareció de su vida.

Y ahora estaba temeroso de que pudiera decir algo que pudiera delatarle. ¿Cómo decirle a la mujer que amas que se case contigo, sin que sospeche que la amas?

¿Contradictorio?

Sí.

¿Algo bipolar?

Absolutamente.

Pero a pesar de todo, quería que Candy guardara un buen recuerdo de su propuesta de matrimonio, y aunque se negaba a dejarle ver a la rubia sus sentimientos por ella, debía tener las palabras exactas para pedirle "formalmente" matrimonio. Después de todo, ¿a qué mujer le gusta que le digan: "nos vamos a casar, por la felicidad de nuestra hija"?

Un ruido del interior de la habitación lo regresó a la realidad. Debía apresurarse si quería que todo saliera bien. Sin meditarlo más, golpeó levemente la puerta, deseando por una milésima de segundo no ser escuchado. Pero sus deseos se fueron al traste cuando oyó la dulce voz de su adorado tormento al decir: "pase".

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y la vio ante el tocador, llevaba una bata oriental, y estaba dando el toque final a su maquillaje. En realidad no estaba ni siquiera bien peinada, pero ante él, no necesitaba más para verse hermosa.

Lo miró a través del reflejo del espejo, y sus ojos mostraron algo que Albert no supo adivinar, pero de lo que sí se dio cuenta fue que se turbó al verlo.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañada, levantándose de inmediato y parándose junto a él.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Es solo que… bueno, quiero decir que… - Suspiró audiblemente, se estaba comportando como un estúpido adolescente. – Será mejor que tomes asiento. – La tomó de los hombros y la guio hasta su taburete. Candy solo lo observaba aturdida, tanto por su comportamiento, como por su presencia. Vestía todo de negro, y se veía realmente impresionante, ella sabía que él se vestía con ese color en especial cuando se trataba de algo sumamente importante, pues le daba seguridad y reflejaba autoridad.

Pero además, le hacía verse guapo, atractivo, masculino y… todo lo demás. En especial cuando sonreía de aquella manera, enigmática y mostrando ese maravilloso hoyuelo. Cuando tenía el pelo revuelto y le daba ese aire de rebeldía, recordándole al joven de quien se enamoró.

Su corazón se detuvo, cuando vio cómo él se inclinaba para quedar a su mismo nivel y la tomaba de las manos.

-Creo que no te he pedido como debe ser, que te cases conmigo. –Comenzó a hablar de nuevo Albert, sacando a Candy de su ensoñación. Ella intentó decirle que no era necesario, pero él no dejó que hablara más. – También creo que hace falta un anillo de compromiso para que en verdad crean que estamos comprometidos. Pero todo eso se puede remediar. – Con lentitud, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una cajita, el corazón de la rubia brincó de la emoción.

-Albert… no era necesario que te molestaras.

-No hay problema – Le dijo tratando de mostrarse despreocupado – es algo que tengo desde hace años ni siquiera recordaba su existencia.

Lo cual, era una descarada mentira. Ese anillo lo había comprado en el viaje que hizo a Escocia, antes de su separación. Él pensaba proponerle matrimonio a Candy a su regreso. Por tal motivo, visitó a un anciano joyero artesano, creador de las únicas y exclusivas piezas de joyería pertenecientes a la familia Andrew. Era un anillo de diseño único y singular.

Y eso observó Candy. Pero lo que la dejó boquiabierta, fueron las letras entrelazadas.

Eran claramente sus iniciales, "C y A". La letra "A", estaba recubierta de esmeraldas, mientras que la "C", de zafiros. Un anillo exquisito sin duda, pero el corazón de Candy gritaba silenciosamente por preguntarle a Albert qué significaba. Aunque era algo más que obvio.

Pero Albert no le dio tiempo de pensar o decir algo siquiera. Se puso de pie y salió directamente de su dormitorio.

-Te dejo, no quiero quitarte tu tiempo. – Alcanzó a escucharlo Candy antes de salir. Ella suspiró con melancolía, deslizó sobre su dedo anular el anillo y se secó una lágrima que corría sobre su tersa mejilla. Se sintió desmoralizada, pero sacando fuerzas de su interior, irguió los hombros y se dedicó a vestirse. Sería una larga noche, pero no permitiría que nadie adivinar su vulnerabilidad…

Unos minutos después de las siete de la noche, Albert se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos. George y su esposa, Archivald Cornwell y su prometida, y algunos conocidos y socios, eran diez personas en total. Ellos ya estaban al tanto de que la velada que prometía ser una cena de amigos, se había convertido en una cena de compromiso.

-Entonces William, ¿no pudiste impedir que tu tía y la pesada de Annie, estuvieran esta noche? – Inquirió Archivald.

-No. Al principio me molestó un poco, pero después de todo, es mejor que se encuentren presentes cuando conozcan a mi prometida.

Todos asintieron, algunos de ellos ya sabían de quien se trataba. La habían conocido cuando trabajaba en el club, y algunos ya sospechaban que ella era la madre de Rosemary, por su gran parecido.

Minutos después, llegaron Annie y Elroy, eran inseparables. Ya hasta los amigos de Albert les llamaban las "mellizas aterradoras", nunca se les veía separadas, en especial cuando se trataba de "la operación cacería" como burlonamente le llamaban a sus intentos de cazar a Albert y llevarlo al matrimonio.

-William querido, no sé como soportas a esa bola de vulgares y prosaicos. – Le dijo melosamente Annie, mientras se prendía de su brazo como una lapa. Después de saludar a los presentes, y que ellos le mostraran inconformidad ante su presencia, siempre terminaba quejándose. Como si le sirviera de algo.

-Annie… - suspiró cansadamente Albert, mientras prácticamente desprendía el brazo de Annie del suyo –. Si no te gusta la presencia de mis amigos, y te ibas a estar quejando de ellos, hubiera preferido que no vinieras.

Annie se quedó helada. Nunca, jamás Albert le había hablado de esa forma. Aunque sabía que él apreciaba a sus amigos y que le disgustaba que ella no los soportara, siempre actuaba con educación.

Elroy advirtiendo la reacción de su sobrino intervino.

-William, no seas grosero. Annie solo quiere lo mejor para ti, esos amigos tuyos no te convienen, son demasiado corrientes para alguien de nuestra clase.

-Perdóneme, tía, pero son mis amigos, no los de usted. Y si no le gusta su presencia, pueden retirarse, finalmente yo no las invité – contestó muy molesto Albert. Si bien era cierto que siempre había soportado con estoicismo la presencia y entrometimiento de esas dos mujeres, ahora con la presencia de Candy nuevamente en su vida, supo que ya no las podría aguantar mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero como te atreves…! - contestó indignada. Pero no pudo continuar con su perorata, Rose llegó corriendo con su papá.

-¡Papi! Mi mami ya no tarda en bajar. – La niña fue recibida en brazos de su padre, y ella viendo de reojo a Elroy, le habló al oído.

-Es de mala educación secretearse, Rosemary. ¿Qué educación le estás dando a esta niña, William? Ya me enteré de que despediste a Marjorie, después de la cena debemos hablar de eso, no lo apruebo. Ella me habló de tu esposa, pero estoy segura que se equivocó. Tu esposa murió hace años. Así que me gustaría que me explicaras lo que pasó. – Albert bufó de coraje. Hasta ese momento, no había constatado el poder que le había otorgado a su tía en lo relacionado a su vida personal. Pero sintiéndose acabado, le daba igual que Elroy hiciera o deshiciera.

Caminando con su hija en brazos, se dirigió hacía el vestíbulo principal, para esperar a Candy al pie de las escaleras. Sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí, prácticamente huyeron del lugar cuando arribaron las "mellizas".

Un movimiento llamó su atención. Dorothy bajaba ataviada con un vestido color blanco, ajustado a su cuerpo. No era modelo, pero sin duda, mantenía en buena forma su figura. Se veía atractiva y elegante al mismo tiempo.

-Dorothy. – Albert hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. Todos sus amigos solteros quedaron maravillados con la mujer. Su educación, elegancia, buen porte y sin duda su experiencia en los ámbitos del modelaje, la hacían más atractiva.

-¿De modo que usted es…? – Preguntó Thomas Stevens, demasiado intrigado por la mujer.

-Bueno, creo que el querido William olvidó decir que soy la asistente personal de Candice.

-¿De quien? – Una voz chillona casi gritó desde donde observaba la escena. Annie y Elroy se habían mantenido alejadas del grupo esperando que sus sospechas fueran infundadas. ¿Acaso esa mujer era la esposa de la que había hablado Marjorie? En esos momentos Elroy deseó haber escuchado con más atención a la mujer, cuando llegó a verla.

-Tía, Annie. Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Dorothy Lawson. Una amiga y como pudieron escuchar asistente personal de mi prometida.

-¿¡Qué!? – Las dos mujeres casi se caen de la impresión. Y Annie estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso, al recordar que la mujer frente a ellas había dicho que era asistente de Candice. Y ella solo conocía a una Candice. Y eso no era una buena noticia.

-Bueno, creo que las señoras se impresionaron con mi presencia, William. No las molestemos más. – Dorothy se alejó de las mujeres al ver que no hacían ni decían nada. Después de todo no tenía ganas de gastar su saliva ni sonreír hipócritamente a ese par de brujas que le hicieran la vida imposible a Candy. Inmediatamente Tom se acercó a ella para platicar.

Rosemary se había quedado con George y su esposa Kate. La niña trataba de mantenerse alejada de esas dos mujeres como si tuvieran la lepra. Pero no dejaba de vigilar la escalera. Los adultos estaban platicando entre sí y su papá, estaba hablando con una muy enojada Elroy que no disimulaba su frustración ante el evidente compromiso de su sobrino.

-¿Cómo es posible que no me hubieras informado antes de la existencia de tu prometida? – Preguntó con indignación Elroy, mientras Annie suplicaba porque no se tratara de la misma Candice.

-Porque no pensé que tuviera que pedirle permiso para tomar una decisión de ese tipo. Es mi vida privada, tía. No se le olvide.

-¡Pero, William! ¿No te das cuenta que lo hago por tu bien? Esa mujer puede ser una cazafortunas, una mujer sin escrúpulos, ¿a eso quieres exponer a tu hija?

-¡Oh! No se preocupe por eso, tía. Ella tiene el suficiente dinero para mantener a usted, y a Annie juntas, y en cuanto a mi hija… - Albert se encogió de hombros – no tengo de qué preocuparme, se trata de su mamá.

Elroy pensaba protestar con toda su energía. Esa no era la noticia que esperaba, se suponía que su sobrino terminaría casándose con Annie. Y además, ¿Quién rayos era la madre de su hija? Sin duda alguna, ella, Elroy Andrew, se opondría y como siempre, lograría su objetivo de alejar a esa mujer de su sobrino. Ella no dudaba que la boda se celebraría en unos cuantos meses, los suficientes para correr a esa mujer, inventarle algo, o sacarle sus trapitos sucios al sol. Siempre funcionaba.

Pero justo cuando iba a empezar a replicar, Albert salió corriendo de su lado. Al parecer, él tampoco había dejado de observar la escalera.

Y de pronto todo a su alrededor dejó de existir.

Candy apareció bajando las escaleras. Y todos, absolutamente todos, quedaron boquiabiertos.

Al descender parecía una reina. Con movimientos pausados, elegantes, gráciles. Su belleza era exquisita. Albert no dudó ni un segundo en el porqué varios hombres habían desvariado por ella.

Había elegido un vestido rojo. En la parte superior, era de encaje y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, la maga larga solo ayudaba a resaltar su estrecha cintura, el escote en la espalda servía para contrastar su piel de porcelana y la delicadeza de la misma. Al llegar a la cadera, la falda se combinaba con la seda que caía en un vuelo llegando a las rodillas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y caía en cascada sobre su hombro derecho.

Una maravillosa visión.

Albert escrutó a todos los presentes, sus rostros iban más allá de la admiración. Dorothy se mostraba satisfecha y Rose, veía a su madre con adoración. Observó a su tía y a Annie, ambas estaban pálidas, sin lugar a duda, habían reconocido a Candy. Y solo rogaba para que alguna de las dos cometiera una indiscreción para poder saber qué había pasado exactamente con Candy. El no saberlo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando por fin Candy llegó al final de la escalera, Albert se apresuró a recibirla. Tomándola de las manos, se acercó a su oído y le susurro:

-Verdaderamente estás preciosa.

Esto solo sirvió para poner a Candy la piel de gallina. La voz de Albert sonaba seductora y cuando la vio directamente a los ojos, supo que no mentía, verdaderamente la veía preciosa. Eso hizo que su determinación de permanecer estoica ante Elroy.

-Gracias. – Fue su tímida respuesta. Él le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Escuchen todos, quiero presentarles a mi prometida, la señorita Candice White…la madre de mi hija. – Aunque los amigos de Albert ya conocían la noticia miraron intermitentemente entre ella y Rose que se había acercado a sus padres, y claro, el parecido entre madre e hija se hizo más que evidente.

Todos se acercaron maravillados ante la belleza que tenían frente a ellos. Candy reconoció a algunos de ellos y los saludó con evidente alegría. Al parecer todos los invitados estaban felices ante su reciente compromiso y posterior boda.

Pero había dos personas que se habían reservado la "alegría" que los embargaba a todos.

Elroy estaba a punto de tener un ataque, o algo parecido. Estaba lívida. Enfurecida ante el reconocimiento de que la chiquilla entrometida que se había encargado de sacar de la vida de su sobrino hacía casi ocho años, estaba de nueva cuenta frente a ella. solo que ahora no era la misma desvalida con la que trató, ahora, reconoció Elroy, era una mujer, profesional y millonaria. Ahora sabía por qué razón cuando la vio como modelo, se le había hecho demasiado familiar. Pero el aspecto de la chica, y su seguridad en sí misma, terminó por convencerla de que no podía ser posible. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Ahora ni siquiera podría utilizar la excusa de que solo quería el dinero de su sobrino para alejarla de él. Y hervía en rabia al darse cuenta que esta vez Candy le había ganado la partida, no solo había logrado engatusar nuevamente a su sobrino, sino que hasta le había propuesto matrimonio.

Annie no estaba de mejor humor. La vieja bruja de Elroy le había asegurado que Candy nunca regresaría a la vida de Albert. Y a partir de ahí, ella había luchado con todos los medios de cazar a Albert. Al principio todo tendría que haber sido relativamente fácil, había supuesto ella, después de que Albert se enterara que Candy lo había abandonado, se sentiría humillado, desconsolado, y herido, pero, sobre todo, despechado. Y ahí era donde ella habría entrado. Le brindaría su amistad y con el tiempo lo seduciría de tal forma que hasta estaba dispuesta a perder su figura y dejarse embarazar por él, y después él se casaría con ella.

Punto. Asunto resuelto.

Sí, todo era fácil… en teoría.

La práctica había sido terriblemente desgarradora. No solo no se había dejado consolar por ella, sino que había pasado casi tres años buscándola, sí, buscando a esa estúpida rubia, y cuando finalmente renunció a su búsqueda, lo hizo para casarse son alguien más. Y cuando finalmente su esposa había muerto, nunca, jamás, ni siquiera estando ebrio; aunque solo había pasado una sola vez, y con ella esperándolo desnuda en su propia cama, la había tocado. Con dolor y humillación, recordó sus palabras: "¡¿No entiendes que nunca podré tocar a nadie más que no sea a ella?!". Y no se refería a su esposa, ella sabía que solo se podía referir a Candy. Y ella se había sentido tan humillada, recogiendo sus ropas del piso, y saliendo desnuda al pasillo de la habitación en donde él la había dejado, que decidió olvidarlo, pero Elroy siempre lograba convencerla de que algún día lo tendría para ella… Y a pesar de su vergüenza, volvió a la caza, aunque con los mismos resultados. Pero había sido lógico, repuso Annie, con su hija siempre recordándola, ahora se daba cuenta por qué le resultaba tan familiar el rostro de la niña.

-¡William! – El grito sonoro que Elroy lanzó, paralizó la conmoción que había alrededor de Candy. Albert observó a su tía y supo que estaba enojada, pero no daría un espectáculo, no le daría la oportunidad de humillar a Candy delante de sus amigos. Así que aprovechando la familiaridad que existía entre ellos, les pidió que comenzaran con la cena. Ellos los alcanzarían más tarde. Todos sabían a qué se refería, así que asintieron y se llevaron a Rose con ellos.

-Tía – Comenzó Albert una vez que todos se retiraron al comedor. – No era necesario que gritara, pero puedo comprender su inquietud por conocer a mi prometida – comentó sarcásticamente, al mismo tiempo que acercaba a Candy hacia él y la tomaba de la cintura un claro gesto de posesividad. – A no ser claro que ya la conozca.

Sus palabras se suspendieron en el aire, era evidente que Elroy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma. Y el enojo que sintiera momentos atrás, se desvaneció al escuchar su sobrino las últimas palabras, pero no podía ser que su sobrino estuviera enterado de lo sucedido entre Candy y ella. A no ser que Candy misma se lo hubiera dicho, miró a Candy, la rubia la miró desdeñosamente, con la mirada altiva, lanzándole un reto. "Dígale que ya me conoce". Candy alzó una ceja y sonrió triunfantemente, Elroy se sintió acabada, por más que quisiera, no podía mostrar su odio y animosidad en contra de esa mujer, Candy tenía razón, no podía confesarle a su sobrino que ella había tenido todo que ver en la desaparición de la rubia.

-Por supuesto que no la conozco – habló más tranquila, tragándose su coraje y orgullo. Estaba segura que durante el tiempo que tardaran en contraer matrimonio, podría hacer algo para separarlos. – Es solo que me conmocionó que, siendo tu único familiar presente, no me prestaras atención al presentarme a tu prometida – forzó una sonrisa hacia Candy. – Me da mucho gusto conocerla señorita.

Con ira controlada, estiró su mano hacia Candy. Albert solo la observaba esperando que cometiera alguna equivocación. Pero sabía que su tía podría contenerse hasta lo último y fingir algo que no sentía.

-Oh, el placer es mío, señora Andrew– contestó alegremente Candy, esbozando una sonrisa deslumbrante. Albert quiso reír ante la cara de enfado de su tía.

-Annie querida – Candy se olvidó de Elroy para saludar a Annie –. Que gusto encontrarte por aquí. Me sorprende que después de tantos años, sigas en la misma posición en que te conocí. – Annie la miró con el ceño fruncido. Era evidente lo que le había tratado de decir, siempre detrás de Albert como su perrito faldero, pero nunca pasando de ser eso. – Es decir, sigues igual de bonita. – Y Candy volvió a sonreír, solo que no era una sonrisa sincera, como pudo apreciar Albert.

-Después de todos estos años y… ¿de verdad William? ¿Ella? ¿Después de que tú y yo…? – Con lágrimas de cocodrilo, Annie salió al jardín, sollozando. La pregunta que había dejado en el aire, dejaba entre ver muchas posibilidades, justo lo que ella quería. Y a Candy le dolió el solo pensar que entre Annie y Albert hubiera existido una relación más íntima…o quizá, aún existía.

-William, yo me retiro, han sido muchas emociones para mí en este día, y no quiero que esta vieja achacosa te arruine tu celebración. Candice, un gusto. – Sin decir más, Elroy se fue de la mansión, la verdad era que no podía estar un minuto más sin explotar del coraje y frustración. Pero se consolaba ante el hecho de que Annie ya había dejado plantada la duda, ahora la dejaba ahí para que su sobrino se enfrentara a ella.

-Candy, por favor, espérame aquí. Necesito hablar con Annie.

Albert salió por el mismo lugar en que había desparecido Annie. Candy quiso quedarse tranquila, hasta deseó ir al comedor y convivir con esas personas tan amables, pero simplemente sus pies la dirigieron hacia el jardín.

Llegó a una arboleda y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, no podía escuchar lo que decía, solo veía como Annie se aferraba al brazo de Albert y él se alejaba como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Candy se permitió sonreír ante la comparación. Pero el rostro de Albert le dejaba ver que estaba muy molesto. De pronto, le gritó furioso:

-¡Porque simplemente, entre tú y yo, nunca ha existido nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a comprender? Y será mejor que no intentes sembrar dudas entre Candy y yo, ¡porque no te funcionará!

Con paso decidido, se marchó del lugar. Candy estaba dispuesta a alcanzarlo y decirle que había querido ir en su busca, sin confesarle que había escuchado lo último, pero observó como Annie, se limpiaba sus lágrimas y maldecía a Albert. No lo pudo soportar.

-Será mejor que te marches Annie. No eres bienvenida. La bruja de tu amiga ya lo hizo, ¿qué esperas? – Le dijo Candy con decisión, ya no más la niña temerosa a la que había aterrorizado cuando llevó a Elroy con ella.

-¡Estúpida! – Gritó Annie - ¿No podías haber muerto o simplemente desaparecer del planeta? Pero si piensas que vas a arruinar lo que hay entre William y yo estás muy equivocada. El será tu esposo, pero nunca me dejará. ¿Quién crees que estuvo calentándole la cama todo este tiempo? ¿Crees que se olvidará de mi tan fácilmente? Solo que casa contigo porque tienen una hija en común, pero nunca, nunca será tuyo. – Candy la miró perpleja, ¡de verdad se creía sus mentiras! Annie estaba muy segura de sí misma al ver la expresión de Candy. Pero pronto salió de su autocomplacencia.

Candy empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó la morena empuñando las manos a sus costados ante el evidente buen humor de Candy.

-De verdad crees todo lo que me dijiste – afirmó – Y en ese caso, ¿cómo no reírme? Dices que has sido tú la que ha calentado la cama de Albert en todos estos años, pero te tengo noticias, no has logrado en casi ocho años, lo que yo logré en menos de tres días. Tan solo aparecí en su vida nuevamente y me trajo a vivir a su casa y tengo esto… - levantó la mano y con orgullo mostró su anillo de compromiso. – Me casaré con él, seré su esposa, ante todo el mundo. Y se te olvida el hecho de que soy la madre de su hija. Además de que sé que nunca ha existido nada entre él y tú. Me da risa tu patético intento por hacerme creer que has significado algo en la vida de Albert, como te dije, sigues en el mismo lugar, siempre detrás de él esperando que te dé alguna limosna para saltar de alegría.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Annie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Candy supo que esa vez no eran falsas.

-¡De la misma manera en que tú te atreviste a interferir en mi vida hace ocho años! ¡Cuando tu lengua no se pudo contener y por despecho, le informaste a Elroy lo que había entre Albert y yo!

-¡Tú nunca le has convenido! – gritó llorosa Annie. – ¡Desde un principio te has empeñado en interponerte en su camino! Si no hubieras aparecido, él estaría conmigo.

-Si no lo hubiera conocido yo, hubiera sido alguien más, él nunca te ha querido. ¿Por qué te empeñas en rebajar tu dignidad?

Annie meditó en esas palabras, últimamente, ese pensamiento la atormentaba. Algunas veces se preguntaba por qué seguía empeñada en conquistar a Albert. Y por qué Elroy siempre se empañaba en convencerla de seguir insistiendo. Pero oírlo de la boca de Candy, o mejor dicho, escuchar esas palabras en voz alta, hicieron vacilar a la chica. Se sintió humillada y avergonzada, todos sus argumentos se vinieron abajo. Salió corriendo justo cuando Albert salía a buscar a Candy, pasó corriendo a su lado y ni siquiera lo vio.

-¿Qué pasa? – Albert se quedó perplejo ante la actitud de la chica, pero le restó importancia al ver que por fin se iba de la mansión. - ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo me interesa saber si estás bien.

-No te preocupes, Albert. Esta vez no necesité a mi valiente caballero de brillante armadura.

Sonrió de una forma tan deslumbrante que Albert no se contuvo de observarla sin discreción alguna. A su memoria llegaron esos momentos que compartieron juntos. Al verla ataviada con ese vestido que resaltaba aún más su perfecto cuerpo, deseó con toda el alma que ella algún día pudiera aceptarlo como algo más que el simple padre de su hija. Candy notó su fuerte mirada sobre ella y se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Será mejor que entremos. – comentó Candy, para cambiar de tema. – No querrás que tus invitados nos acusen por ignorarlos.

Albert solo asintió, se sentía demasiado alterado como para responderle. La tomó de la mano y así entraron hasta el comedor.

Fue una cena íntima y llena de alegría. Sin la presencia de Elroy y Annie, el ambiente se había relajado. Kate la esposa de George se hizo inmediatamente amiga de Candy y Dorothy.

Sin embargo, Candy en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que Elroy no se quedaría tan conforme. Podía recordar su mirada furibunda, casi había querido desaparecerla. Desafortunadamente, el poco tiempo en que la había tratado en el pasado, le había bastado para conocer a esa mujer lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Así que supo que tenía que andarse con pies de plomo, pero por el presente, en ese momento disfrutaría de la felicidad que le fue dada tan espontáneamente. Disfrutaría de su hija…y de su futuro esposo.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Holis chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus hermosos reviews que no me canso de leer. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero mi estado de ánimo es como una montaña rusa, y otras veces las actividades diarias me superan y solo quiero llegar y dormir, jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo les guste, sobre todo al ver las reacciones de Albert y Candy al defender lo suyo._**

 ** _Nos seguimos leyendo..._**

 ** _Les mando un abrazo y un beso del tamaño de Texas, desde acá, hasta allá._**

 ** _La quiero y...hasta la próxima!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

La mañana estaba soleada, el trino de los pájaros alegraba la mañana, el aroma de las flores en el jardín inundaba la entera mansión; no había duda de que la primavera había hecho su entrada triunfalmente.

Candy se desperezó después de una larga noche, y un largo día. El día anterior a primera hora de la mañana, había salido ella sola para platicar con sus mejores amigos, Terry y Hillary y contarles por fin la historia que la unía a Albert. Quería que la acompañaran en su boda, y creyó necesario hablarles con la verdad. Aunque al terminar de relatar por lo que había pasado, sintió la mirada reprobatoria de sus amigos en cuanto a su reticencia a contarle a su futuro esposo lo que había sucedido. Candy les prometió que se lo contaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y estuvieran tranquilos. "Solo esperamos que sepas lo que haces", con esas palabras de parte de Hillary había finalizado su visita. Mientras que Terry, se puso como histérico ante la idea de que su mujer asistiera, pues acababa de entrar en el último trimestre del embarazo. Por lo que, agradeciéndole su invitación, Terry la declinó, dejando muy enfadada a su esposa.

Al llegar a la mansión, Neal estaba esperándola para platicar con ella acerca de lo que declararía a la prensa. Una vez reunidos con Albert, llegaron a la conclusión de que solo enviaría un comunicado anunciando su enlace, sin dar más explicaciones. Neal se retiró para poner en orden las ideas y tener listo todo, una vez que Candy y Albert estuvieran debidamente casados.

Finalmente, Dorothy, Kate, Rose, y ella, se habían reunido con la planeadora de bodas para organizar todo. A pesar de que sería un evento pequeño, sencillo y muy íntimo habían estado de arriba abajo. Por la noche cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, todas se habían empeñado en celebrar su "despedida de soltera". Entre pláticas, palomitas y películas "rosas, cursis y llenas de amor", como decía Dorothy, trasnocharon. Así fue como a las dos de la mañana, se habían dormido. Pero Candy se durmió una hora después debido a la excitación de su enlace.

Ahora con esa hermosa mañana ante ella, se encontraba sol. Aparentemente, hasta su pequeña hija ya estaba despierta a las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Las ocho de la mañana! – Candy saltó literalmente de su cama. Empezó a caminar como loca por su habitación. - Hoy me caso. Con Albert... ¡Hoy me caso con Albert! – Y siguió hablando consigo misma, por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Dorothy entró tan fresca como una lechuga.

-Vaya, por fin te levantaste. Candy, no es por nada, pero hasta Rose ya se encuentra despierta. El esposo de Kate ya llegó y Terry te ha llamado desde las siete de la mañana. Creo que se siente desesperado.

-Dothy, no me dormí inmediatamente. La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa.

-Tranquilízate – Su amiga la tomó gentilmente de las manos y la obligó a sentarse en la cama. – Candy, por fin te vas a casar con el hombre que amas. Deberías estar feliz.

-Y lo estoy – respondió Candy – Solo que tengo miedo de que todo salga mal una vez más.

-Escúchame, Candy. entiendo tu miedo, pero creo que vas a tener que confiar en tu futuro esposo. Sé que todo lo que has hecho ha sido para proteger a él y a Rose, pero te aseguro que, si tú se lo permites, también querrá protegerte, y lo hará sin hacerte sufrir.

-Pero él no ... - Candy intentó decir que no la amaba, que solo se casaba con ella por su hija.

-¡Tonterías! No sé qué sienta él exactamente por ti. No tengo el don divino de leer los corazones, pero se nota que lo que lo llevó a pedirte que te casaras con él, fue algo más que darle a Rose un 'padre y una madre. Aprovecha esta oportunidad que tienes ante ti, deshazte de los miedos y por primera vez, sé feliz. Se lo merecen ambos.

Candy abrazó a su amiga y le prometió que haría todo por ser feliz y dejar atrás el pasado. Pero sabía que eso solo sería posible contándole a Albert todo lo que pasó cuando ella despareció. "Pero aún no", se dijo, "más adelante".

-Ahora será mejor que desayunes, para que tomes un baño. La gente del Spa ha llegado y está instalándose cerca de la piscina, en cuanto terminen vendré por ti. Rosemary no se ha despegado de su papá desde que se levantó. Tú hija está feliz, Candy... - sonrió cálidamente –. Ahora te dejo, voy a supervisar que todo esté en su lugar.

-Gracias, Dothy, no sé qué haría sin ti. No tengo cabeza para todo esto.

-Me imagino. Ahora a desayunar.

En ese momento, Mary entró a su recamara, acompañada de un sirviente que le llevó su desayuno.

-Buenos días, señora.

-Buenos días, Mary. Espero que no estés trabajando mucho.

-Oh, para nada. El servicio de banquetes tiene todo en orden, yo solo estoy supervisando. Pero no quise que desayunara tan tarde. De eso me encargué personalmente. Además, sin la presencia de la señora Elroy, el ambiente está más tranquilo.

Candy le sonrió. Albert había decidido que, si bien le avisaría a su tía de su compromiso, no le haría saber cuándo sería la boda. No quería que nada estropeara su boda con Candy. Conociendo a su tía, ella esperaba que fuera dentro de unos meses, así que eso le daría tiempo para casarse sin que ella estuviera presente y, para planear algo para separarlo de Candy.

-Candy – Dorothy entró de nuevo en la habitación con un celular en la mano – Habla con Terry, por Dios, ¡ese hombre ya me exasperó! – Le entregó el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Qué él te lo diga.

Candy habló con Terry, el pobre hombre estaba paranoico con que algo pudiera pasarle a su esposa. Ella era muy activa y si bien había aceptado la decisión de su esposo de no asistir a la boda de Candy, nunca la persuadiría de dejar de cocinar. Era su pasión. Pero Terry estaba aterrado con la sola idea de que eso pudiera poner mal a su esposa e hijo.

-Terry, te aseguro que no le pasará nada al bebé. Él está seguro.

Albert había decidido ver a Candy antes de su boda y explicarle que había mandado que todas sus cosas las pasaran a la recamara principal. O sea, con él. Bueno al menos era una buena excusa para poder verla, no la había visto desde el día anterior y sentía que algo le faltaba. Pero lo que escuchó sin querer, detrás de la puerta entreabierta de su futura esposa, lo dejó helado. Una extraña sensación de vacío se apoderó de él.

¡Candy estaba embarazada!

Así que de verdad solo se casaba con él, por su pequeña hija. Sin prestar atención a la demás plática, empezó a debatirse entre casarse con ella, sin ninguna oportunidad para él. O dejarla libre para que fuera feliz a lado del padre de su hijo. Pero ella también tenía una hija con él, y esa hija la necesitaba. Así que, sin más, entró a la habitación.

Candy estaba sentada en la cama, despidiéndose de Terry. Como no se había cambiado, llevaba el camisón que se había caído a un lado dejando descubierto uno de sus hombros, mostrando solo un delgado tirante. Se estremeció al recordar que nunca podría besar sus labios o rozar su delicada piel. Había decidido dejarla libre.

-Albert, buenos días.

Inconscientemente ella se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de arreglárselo. Se colocó bien su camisón y le sonrió radiantemente. Albert se preguntó si no se daba cuenta que de la manera en que vistiera, a la hora que fuera, aunque acabara de despertarse, se veía realmente hermosa. Y le dolió el corazón.

-Candy. Yo... necesitamos hablar. – Candy asintió esperando lo peor. No dijo nada, solo quería que Albert dijera lo que tenía que decir y saliera de ahí. Algo le decía que ya no quería casarse con ella. – Yo creo que no necesitamos casarnos para que Rose tenga a sus padres, ella ya sabe que tú la quieres. Lamento que te haya forzado a aceptar algo tan absurdo como esto.

Aunque ya se lo esperaba, Candy sintió como si acabara de recibir un golpe en el estómago. Quiso llorar y pedirle una explicación...o tal vez suplicarle de rodillas que se casara con ella. Decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero evidentemente él no la amaba.

-Así que ya tomaste una decisión. – Pronunció, odiándose porque su voz salió quebrada. – Te lo pensaste mejor, ¿no? – Sonrió amargamente. – No te preocupes, lo entiendo, sabía que era demasiado que alguien como tú, se casara con alguien como yo. – Sí, lo sabía, sonaba patética, y curiosamente, no le importaba.

-No, Candy, no es eso. Yo, lo hago... por ti y tú bebé.

Si le hubiera dicho que estaba nevando en el desierto, no le hubiera impresionado tanto como eso. ¿Bebé?

-¿Cuál bebé, Albert?

-El tuyo. El que esperas.

-¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea? Yo no estoy embarazada. – Le dijo más tranquila. Era solo un malentendido.

-Te escuché. – Le contestó Albert sin ocultar su vergüenza al confesar que estuvo escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué escuchaste exactamente?

-Yo...bueno, no era mi intención escuchar. Yo venía a hablar contigo y como tu puerta estaba abierta, escuché tu conversación... - Albert se sentía incómodo, quería aclararle que había escuchado sin querer, pero no era la respuesta que Candy esperaba.

-Albert, no te estoy preguntando por qué escuchaste, sino, qué escuchaste.

-Bueno, estabas hablando con Terry, así se llama, ¿no? Y le dijiste que el bebé estaría bien. Y no quiero interponerme entre ustedes, Candy. Eres libre para ir con el padre de tu hijo, no sientas ninguna obligación hacia mí. – La expresión de Albert era sombría, pero Candy estaba feliz.

-Terry y yo nunca hemos sido algo más que amigos. – Le aclaró ella de forma contundente.

-Entonces, ¿cómo...?

-Terry fue mi agente durante varios años. Después de dejarle en claro que nunca tendría una oportunidad conmigo, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Luego, él conoció a una joven modelo, se enamoró de ella, pero como ella conocía su fama de playboy, lo ignoraba. Todo cambió cuando ella tuvo un accidente, él la cuidó y se dio cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella, le propuso matrimonio y se casaron.

-¿Y el bebé?

-Hillary, su esposa, está embarazada. Terry está odiosamente paranoico, pensado que como Hillary ya entró en su último mes de embarazo, no puede hacer nada. Así que constantemente nos pide ayuda para convencerla de que se la pase todo el día acostada. Pero ella no se puede estar quieta tanto tiempo, y solo quiere cocinar. No es para tanto. Por eso le dije que el bebé estaba bien. Hillary puede ser obstinada, igual que él, pero en cuanto se sienta mal ella misma tomará la mejor decisión.

Al silenció inundó la habitación. Ambos respiraron más tranquilos. Pero Albert no olvidaba la asombrosa presentación de Terry.

-Pero, él dijo que eran...

-Es algo que ideamos entre Hillary, Terry y yo, para ahuyentar a quienes piensan que, por ser modelo, soy una cualquiera. Créeme, Terry me ha ayudado a librarme de ocasiones embarazosas, y hasta peligrosas. Pero solo somos amigos, nada más. Además, no podría embarazarme, aunque quisiera. – Esto último lo pronunció con dificultad y en voz baja, esperando que Albert no la escuchara.

Descanso, alivio, tranquilidad y felicidad de que Candy no hubiera aceptado la relación de ese hombre, embargó a Albert. ¡Qué estúpido! Eso le enseñaría a nunca jamás escuchar furtivamente conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó Candy con el corazón en la garganta.

-Que, si tú así lo deseas, podemos seguir con los planes. Gracias por explicármelo todo, Candy. Significó mucho para mí. Y te prometo no volver a escuchar tus conversaciones, o sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Así será, entonces. Y gracias a ti, por escucharme... – Y Candy comprendió una vez más lo que sucedía cuando hablaban las personas, no había malentendidos. Se imaginó lo que había estado a punto de suceder, si Albert no le hubiera hablado con la verdad. Y se prometió una vez más que tendría que hablar con él de lo sucedido en el pasado. "Pero será después".

Notó que Albert quedaba pensativo, viendo a través de la ventana, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Quiso preguntarle qué pensaba, pero no fue necesario.

-Me hubiera gustado verte embarazada. – Soltó él sin más. Dejando perpleja a Candy. – Estar contigo en esos momentos, debieron ser muy difíciles para ti. Estabas muy joven, estoy seguro que estuviste asustada.

Candy luchó contra el deseo de cerrarse a él, para ocultar también esa parte de su vida. Era ya una costumbre para ella, pero decidió hablar, aunque fuera un poco de ello.

-Sí, estuve asustada, pero saber que tendría a mi bebé, una parte de ti, me dio las fuerzas necesarias.

Albert recordó de pronto sus palabras.

-¿Por qué dices que no podrías embarazarte aunque quisieras? Estás muy joven, todavía puedes... – Candy lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuando nació Rosemary, algo salió mal, las personas del lugar donde estaba, me dijeron que ya no podría tener hijos. Me dijeron que lo viera como una señal, para ya no traer a más bastardos a este mundo. – Albert sintió que un coraje se apoderaba de él.

-¿Quién puede ser tan cruel para decir y pensar algo así? Sin duda estabas destrozada.

-Si fue una noticia terrible, pero tenía a Rose entre mis brazos y todo parecía mejor incluso cuando ella lloraba. Ya no me importó tener o no hijos, nuestra hija es un maravilloso regalo de Dios. Además, nunca creí esas palabras, un niño no puede ser bastardo si sus padres lo concibieron con amor. Incluso cuando no es así, los niños son una bendición. – Candy lloró.

Albert no resistió más, y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Le daba besos en su cien, y le decía frases tranquilizadoras al oído, quería borrar esos recuerdos, y a la vez quería que ella hablara de todo eso que le causaba dolor. Quería preguntarle en donde había estado, con qué clase de gente había tratado para que pensaran de esa manera, pero supo que Candy ya había tenido suficiente. Había hablado más de lo que en cualquier otra ocasión lo había hecho, y lo mejor era que le permitía consolarla. No quería que por sentirse presionada se cerrara nuevamente.

-Tienes razón – Le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla. – Dios nos ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo. Rose es lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido.

Ella se separó un poco de él y levantó la vista. Se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules que la enamoraron y que siempre le daban tranquilidad. Y esa ocasión, no fueron le excepción. Él tomo su rostro, y con ternura empezó a acariciarlo. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, y sintiendo el dolor que guardaba Candy, como si fuera propio. Por un momento pensó en cómo sería su vida matrimonial. Al principio se mostraría tranquilo y caballeroso, permitiendo que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia y a compartir la misma recamara, pero llegaría el momento en que tomaría cartas en el asunto y empezaría a conquistarla como ella se merece. No podrían tener más hijos y eso, aunque le dolía, no le importaba, lo único que quería era que Candy lo aceptara y llegaran a ser un matrimonio en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Candy se estremeció entre sus brazos. Tan perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no había reparado en que estaba acariciando los carnosos labios de la rubia. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos disfrutando de las caricias que él le prodigaba. Se fue acercando poco a poco, con lentitud hacia ella.

Candy aún con los ojos cerrados, supo lo que vendría a continuación. No había dejado de pensar en las palabras de Albert de que era joven para tener más hijos y el significado que encerraban sus palabras la llenó de emoción. Porque ellos se casarían y con nadie más podría tener hijos. Eso significaba que ellos tendrían la misma intimidad que cuando concibieron a Rose. Albert no solo la quería como la madre de Rose, sino como mujer. Y eso la animó a continuar en la misma posición, porque sintió que Albert se inclinaba hacia su boca.

Y los dos lo deseaban con toda su alma. Deseaban saborear el verdadero amor mediante un beso. Casi lo saboreaban, estaba a escasos milímetros de su boca cuando...

-¡Candy! ¡Te estamos esperando! – Kate y Dorothy entraron a tropel, sin importarles la obvia interrupción. Los rubios dando un brinco, se separaron apenados. Como dos adolescentes descubiertos por sus padres. - ¡Oh! Vamos William – Le dijo muy sonriente la esposa de George – Tendrás tiempo suficiente para eso esta noche.

Y sin decir más, sacaron a Candy de ahí. Ella solo volteo a verlo encogiéndose de hombros. Él se pasó con desesperación las manos por su rostro y exhaló un largo suspiro. Quien sabe hasta cuándo volvería a encontrar a Candy tan dispuesta como estaba y ese par lo habían arruinado. ¿Acaso no habían visto que estaba con él? Sonriendo a pesar de la frustrante interrupción, y la metida de pata pensando que Candy estaba embarazada, se fue a encontrar con George.

Todo lo que pasó durante el resto del día, fue como un sueño para Candy. Parecía que estaba dentro de una burbuja, y vivía a través de ella. Ahora, a escasos minutos para encontrarse con Albert, estaba sintiendo que las rodillas se le doblaban. Estaba más nerviosa que su primera vez frente a un fotógrafo y una cámara profesional.

Pero ahora supo ella, no solo eran nervios. Era la emoción y sentimiento. El gran amor que seguía sintiendo por Albert, no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse y no demostrárselo. Además, la excitación de algo que por fin se haría realidad, por lo cual había soñado desde que conociera a Albert.

Pero ahora su sueño se volvería realidad. Se casaría con el gran y único amor de su vida.

Observó el reloj y supo que era momento de bajar. Revisó de nuevo su vestido. Era de una sola pieza con escote halter dejando al descubierto los brazos, los hombros y la espalda. Se abrochaba por la parte posterior del cuello. Su cierre era de corsé y su aplique era de encaje adornado. Debajo de las caderas nacían capas de tul añadiendo plenitud y romance. Ese tipo de vestido era más que adecuado para ella por su buena figura. No llevaba velo, por ello su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, combinado con una trenza de lado.

La mansión estaba decorada por rosas blancas y rojas. Orquídeas adornaban su cabello y formaban su hermoso ramo. Se casarían en el extenso jardín de la mansión.

Kate entró a la habitación.

-Candy, ¿estás lista?

-Sí.

Salieron al pasillo y Candy sentía el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho.

Albert la esperaba al pie de las escaleras, acordaron que caminarían juntos hasta donde el juez los esperaría. Ella se detuvo antes de bajar y lo vio de pie esperándola. Estaba platicando con Archie, de pronto recordó a sus amigos, Stear y Paty, sino estuvieran de luna de miel ellos también estarían presentes. Aunque conocía a los dos hermanos Cornwell, se llevaba mejor con Stear por ser casi de la misma edad, además que gracias a Stear le habían dado la oportunidad de modelar, pues él era fotógrafo profesional. Por eso no era de extrañar que siempre trabajaran juntos.

Sintió que la tomaban del brazo y miró a Kate a su lado, devolviéndola a la realidad. La esposa de George se adelantó a ella para llamar la atención de los presentes. Y lo consiguió.

Albert volteó hacia ella. Estaba tremendamente atractivo. Su traje negro, hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos color del cielo, la camisa blanquísima, contrastaba con su piel bronceada. Como siempre su pelo peinado de forma rebelde, la instaba a acariciarlo y sentirlo entre sus dedos.

Y de pronto le sonrió, y ella sintió que lloraría, pero esta vez de alegría. Nunca había notado que la sola sonrisa de ese hombre, le daba estabilidad a su vida.

Así que, con decisión, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar a donde él, la tomó de la mano y le besó con delicadeza el dorso.

-Estás... hermosa. – Fueron las únicas palabras que encontró para describir la visión que tenía ante sí.

-Tortolitos, ya es hora. – George los interrumpió y todos empezaron a reír, por la cara que pusieron. Rosemary llegó corriendo para abrazar a sus padres.

-Los quiero mucho. – Albert la tomó en brazos para ponerla a la misma altura que Candy.

-Y nosotros a ti, mi amor. – Le contestó su mamá.

-Será mejor que salgan, sino quieren que el juez se canse de esperar. – Dijo Dorothy a sus espaldas. – Los tres asintieron y Dorothy se llevó a Rose para que caminara delante de sus padres, pues ella llevaba las argollas.

Albert le ofreció su brazo a Candy al mismo tiempo que todos salían al jardín para tomar sus lugares.

Al salir, Candy discretamente se pellizcó, todo parecía un cuento de hadas. Caminaron por un pasillo cubierto de pétalos de rosa.

Todo lo demás transcurrió entre lo que a Candy le pareció nubes de algodón. Pronunció sus votos matrimoniales y ni siquiera supo cómo los recordó. Llegó el momento de entregarse las argollas de oro y brillantes.

-Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Chicago, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Todos aplaudieron y Albert tomó con suma delicadeza la barbilla de Candy, quien levantó su mirada que mantenía en el piso evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Pero cuando lo hizo se sintió perdida, Albert la observaba con amor y devoción y algo dentro de ella le confirmó cuanto lo amaba. Quiso pensar que esa mirada de Albert era real y no imaginaria. Pero los suaves labios de Albert interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Volvieron a sentirse en el cielo. Los dos respondieron al beso profundamente enamorados, ambos sabían que se amaban, pero las cosas del pasado y sus propias inseguridades, los hacían dudar de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Candy especialmente, estaba rebosante de felicidad. Rosemary interrumpió a sus padres y la abrazaron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Candy solo deseaba y rogaba al cielo que aquella felicidad durara para siempre.

Lamentablemente todos los presentes ignoraban que su viaje a Lakewood los obligaría a descubrir el pasado que tanto dolor les había traído.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Hola chicas, ¿qué les digo? De nuevo aquí, este capítulo está un poco editado, el que le sigue, es completamente nuevo, así que, ¡espérenlo! Y también para decirles que ya estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo de LVDMC y si Dios lo permite y si todo sale conforme a mis planes, la próxima semana estaré actualizando IDKYA, LVDMC, Y LQQDM. O sea, las tres historias que actualmente tengo sin terminar.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, la espero y reviews, mil gracias, de verdad. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert caminaba orgulloso por el salón llevando del brazo a su esposa. Esa noche era el baile tan esperado dentro de las celebraciones de aniversario de Lakewood. Candy, esa noche estaba radiante, en lo que llevaba de la semana, había demostrado ser una excelente anfitriona. Como mujer de mundo, podía entablar conversación acerca de casi cualquier cosa, sus socios, y más aún sus esposas; quedaron maravillados con la clase de persona que era a pesar de ser tan hermosa y famosa.

Por eso esa noche quiso que no quedara duda alguna acerca de lo orgulloso que se sentía al ser esposo de una mujer tan extraordinaria. Un evento particularmente especial porque se unían a los invitados y familiares, personajes del mundo de la política, deportes, y el mundo del espectáculo. La antiquísima familia Andrew celebraba el baile de aniversario de la fabulosa finca que fue construida a finales del siglo XVIII. El tiempo suficiente para volverse casi considerarla patrimonio cultural.

-Hay tantos invitados -dijo Candy para sí.

-Sí, este año mi tía se sobrepasó al invitar a tanta gente – comentó Albert con aire distraído. Afortunadamente para Candy, la tía a la que se refería Albert no era Elroy Andrew.

Se llamaba Martha Andrew, que había resultado ser una mujer agradable, cálida y extrañamente jovial y llena de vida a pesar de su edad. O tal vez fuera que Candy esperaba que toda la familia de Albert tuviera la misma actitud de Elroy, fría, rígida, estirada y manipuladora, la rubia se preguntaba si acaso se trataba de un gen recesivo, ya que los demás miembros de la familia la habían acogido al igual que tía Martha: con los brazos abiertos y felices de que un miembro más en la familia se hubiera saltado las normas al celebrar su boda relámpago. Y al saber que Candy era la verdadera madre de Candy, no pudieron más que sorprenderse, y sin hacer más preguntas respecto a la historia detrás de esa aseveración, lo aceptaron como si nada fuera de normal estuviera ocurriendo.

-Aunque debes aceptar que todo está saliendo bien, y hay suficiente organización – contestó ella saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Tienes razón. Mira – dijo señalando hacia un lado del gran salón – ahí están los Johnson, vamos a saludarlos.

-Candy, tienes que venir a recibir a un matrimonio que acaba de llegar. Ella se encarga de organizar galas benéficas y le prometí que mi nueva sobrina estaría encantada de conocerla – comento la tía Martha antes de que Candy pudiera responderle a Albert. Así que, esperar respuesta, se la llevó consigo dejando de lado a su sobrino. Y conociéndola como la conocía, Albert estaba seguro que tardaría un buen rato en recuperar a su esposa. Quería saludar a sus mejores amigos, pero sin Candy decidió irse al rincón más apartado y observarla de lejos.

La observó mientras acompañaba a su tía y llegaba con los recién llegados. Pudo ver cómo la mujer y Candy se abrazaban efusivamente, dando muestra clara que ya antes se conocían. Estuvieron platicando unos minutos hasta que Candy se separó de ellos para compartir algunos momentos con los convidados.

Se deslizaba por el abarrotado e inmenso salón como si flotara. Sonriendo, charlando con los invitados comprobando que estuvieran siendo bien atendidos. El vestido largo color plata que llevaba, resplandecía ante el menor movimiento de su cuerpo, ciñéndose como guante a su escultural cuerpo.

Era hermosa, sofisticada, maravillosa, buena madre, y…si seguía así, se le acabarían los adjetivos para seguirla describiendo, y parado ahí, mirándola sin discreción parecía…

-Pareces un hombre enamorado y me alegra que así sea. Es bueno que la familia ya no sea tan odiosamente tradicional, arreglando matrimonios por conveniencia, y se dejen llevar por los pensamientos tan arcaicos como esta mansión, o tu tía Elroy.

Albert observó con cariño a su tía y sonrió abiertamente ante su comentario.

-El problema es que hay demasiada historia detrás y no estoy seguro de cómo arreglar las cosas. La amo, no te lo voy a negar, pero nuestra unión no es precisamente una unión por amor, al menos no sé qué siente ella por mí.

-Es obvio que hay mucha historia detrás, hijo. El simple hecho de que sea la madre de Rose, a la que no conocimos hasta que tenía tres años, y que nunca supimos cómo llegó a tu lado, ya habla mucho de lo que hubo entre ustedes. Pero si de verdad la amas, y ella te ama como estoy segura de ello, saldrán adelante.

-Gracias tía – ella agitó la mano como restándole importancia.

-Te mereces ser feliz… Y ahora será mejor que vayas por esa linda esposa tuya y bailes con ella hasta la saciedad.

Martha le empujó suavemente, disuadiéndolo de acercarse a Candy y tal vez… bueno, tal vez pudiera llevarla a otro lugar y aprovechaba para robarle un beso. Algo que no había salido de su mente en los días anteriores, pero esa noche viendo a la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido, deseo más que nunca encontrarse a solas con ella.

Solo que al acercarse al lugar donde estaba, dos de sus primas platicaban con ella, así como la mujer que antes la había saludado. Tal parecía que nunca se cumpliría su deseo. Tomó una copa de vino de uno de los meseros que pasaba a su lado, en señal de resignación. Pero no escapó de la atención de una de sus primas que prácticamente chilló al verlo y corrió a su lado arrastrando a las demás con ella.

-Willy – lo llamó, colgándose de su brazo hablando sin parar –. Di que sí, sería maravilloso que Rose caminara al lado de Candy. ¿Te imaginas? Estaría esplendido.

-Hay sí, Will, por fa, ¿lo harás? ¿Darás tu consentimiento?

-Debb, Lucy, ni siquiera sé de qué están hablando, y ya saben que odio que me llamen Will; o peor aún Willy – les contestó a sus insufribles primas adolescentes. Al enterarse de quién era su esposa casi lo dejan sordo con los gritos que dieron de emoción, sufría de pensar que Rose se comportara así cuando tuviera su edad. Candy y la señora que ahora reconoció como Helen Parker, esposa de Arthur Parker presidente de la compañía ferroviaria, lo observaban divertidas. Candy caminó hasta él, y se apoyó en su brazo, y le sonrió conciliadoramente.

-Albert, ¿ya conoces a Helen Parker? – preguntó al borde de la risa.

-Ya, nos conocemos, Candy. Helen, un placer saludarte.

-William, estoy molesta contigo – la mujer ya entrada en años, le dio una mirada casi severa, la sonrisa se oía en su voz –. Nunca me dijiste que conocías a Candice, eso es imperdonable jovencito.

-Lo siento, Helen. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte? – sonrió mostrando ese lado cautivador que sabía ponía en jaque a las mujeres, y Helen no fue la excepción. En especial porque era un juego que mantenían la mujer y él.

-Podrías hacer algo, sí. Pero será mejor que te lo explique tu esposa con tranquilidad. ¿Por qué no me llevo a este par de jovencitas a dar una vuelta por ahí, y ustedes dan un paseo por el jardín? – Obviamente la mujer les estaba dando privacidad, y cumpliendo sus palabras y en contra de su voluntad se llevó a rastras a sus sobrinas.

-Pues será mejor que demos ese paseo en el jardín porque no aguantaré la incertidumbre de saber qué me quieren pedir – dijo Albert y ofreciéndole su brazo salieron a la tranquilidad de la noche.

-En realidad no es la gran cosa, Albert – comentó ella cuando llegaron al cenador frente a un hermoso lago –. Como bien sabes, Helen es la mejor organizadora de eventos benéficos del país, y cada año nos pide que participemos en un desfile para ayudar a alguna organización para jovencitas. Este año será para varias casas hogares que acogen a las adolescentes que han quedado embarazadas y, por cualquier circunstancia, dejan sus casas y no tienen lugar para vivir. Somos un grupo de modelos que desfilamos sin pago alguno, mostrando ropa de diseñadores locales. Así promovemos empleos y lo recaudado va para esos hogares.

-Entiendo. Vas a participar en ese evento, ¿es eso lo que tenías qué decirme?

-En realidad es referente a Rose.

-¿Qué es?

-Helen me comentó que hace un par de años te pidió permiso para que Rose participara en un pequeño desfile, y tú le dijiste que nunca permitirías que Rose hiciera algo así – Albert recordaba muy claramente esa ocasión. Había sido hasta un poco grosero con Helen pero porque ya sabía que Candy era modelo y odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esa profesión. Decidió que no comentaría nada.

-¿Y ahora quiere que Rose…?

-Quiere que desfile junto a mí, en ese evento. Y bueno, yo le dije que platicaría contigo. Te aseguro que es algo muy seguro, todo el tiempo estaré junto a ella, y cuando tenga que desfilar, podría quedarse contigo. Podríamos invitar a George y a Kate – dijo Candy con entusiasmo.

-Seria interesante, pero necesito saber cuándo será para programar mi agenda – contestó él un poco abstraído de la conversación. Había prestado atención a todo lo dicho por ella y consideraba una idea genial. Pero en cuanto sonrió entusiasmada se mirada se posó en sus labios y solo deseó cumplir su deseo.

Enseguida exhibió una expresión satisfecha…y después depredadora.

Candy sintió las piernas débiles, conocía esa expresión, Albert quería besarla. Los nervios invadieron su estómago y tembló.

-Tienes frío – Inmediatamente se quitó su saco y se lo puso sobre los hombros cubriéndola. Candy bajó el rostro que estaba muy arrebolado y no quería que él la observara en ese estado. Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas y solo haría el ridículo. Porque ella quería que la besara. Pensar en besarlo la mareaba –. Deja de pensar – dijo él al verla con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy pensando –. Menos mal que no se dio cuenta de…lo otro.

-Lo estás haciendo, te conozco muy bien – tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, cerró los ojos e inhaló su magnífica esencia. Un suspiró de placer escapó de su boca y ella se acomodó contra él en un ajuste perfecto. Todo de él la rodeaba. Era maravillosa la agradable sensación de estar en brazos del hombre que sería el amor de su vida.

La boca de Albert rozó la suya, y Candy se derritió contra él. Su boca se movió de forma más consciente, y el mundo dejó de girar sobre su eje y dio vueltas como un balón perdido. Un suave sonido de aprobación de parte de él la atravesó e instantáneamente levantó los brazos a sus hombros. El beso aumentó el anhelo mutuo. Él pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y ella entre abrió la boca dándole una cálida bienvenida. Profundizaron el beso y se reconocieron, fue un beso distinto, porque demostraba la vehemencia con la que deseaban estar juntos, sin barreras entre ellos. Sin secretos.

Después de varios minutos que bien pudieron haber sido horas, ella se separó de él. Aun no se sentía lista para decirle la verdad de su pasado, pero sentía que, al menos esa noche, en la obligación de aclararle algo. Albert sonrió con un extraño brillo en los ojos. La abrazó e inhaló su frescura, se sentía maravillosamente relajado. En ese momento, podría haber una hecatombe y el moriría con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-Eso fue… - habló con voz ronca.

-¿Extraordinario? – preguntó Candy con su voz sofocada por el pecho de Albert donde descansaba su cabeza.

-Y más…

El silencio los envolvió dándole a Candy la oportunidad de hablar. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, así que aprovechó la postura en la que estaban.

-Albert, hay algo que debes saber. Y por favor, no me interrumpas.

-¿Qué pasa? – Quiso separarse de ella, pero Candy simplemente se aferró a él y no se lo permitió.

-Nunca dejé a Rose porque me estorbara. En esos momentos ni siquiera sabía qué iba a ser de mi futuro, solo pensé que ella estaría mejor contigo. Yo no tenía trabajo y ella estaba enferma, lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevarla contigo, tu no la dejarías abandonada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me dejaste que te ayudara?

-Estabas casado y no quería causar más problemas en tu matrimonio de los que seguramente te causaría la presencia de Rose. Solo deseaba que estuviera protegida.

-¿Por qué no regresaste por ella?

-Después de caminar unas calles más allá de tu casa, pensé en regresar por ella. Pero no pude, colapsé sobre el asfalto, Stear y Paty me ayudaron. Estuve hospitalizada un tiempo y después estuve en casa de los O´Brien recuperándome. Ya habían pasado un par de meses cuando estuve mejor de salud, en esos momentos comprendí que no podía regresar como si nada, a irrumpir en tu vida nuevamente. Así que Stear me contrató como su ayudante, lo hice por un año, hasta que, en una ocasión, por casualidad me encontré posando para una cámara… el resto es historia. Pero nunca dejé de estar al pendiente de ella, aunque no lo creas siempre supe de ella.

-Te creo. Y también comprendo tus razones, pero no debiste alejarte así, y menos hacerme creer que te importaba nada nuestra hija. ¿Sabes que te desprecié durante mucho tiempo?

-Lo imagino – contestó ella con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Oh, por Dios! No llores, por favor – suplicó levantando una vez más su rostro hacia él. Su voz compasiva al darse cuenta de las lágrimas contenidas hizo que ella por fin se soltara del abrazo y se separaran un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y lo miró. Albert pudo ver la tristeza a través de su mirada esmeralda, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, ella correspondió el abrazo y se permitió llorar un poco. Se habían olvidado por completo de la fiesta, nada más importaba salvo el momento tan especial que estaban viviendo. Él no se había imaginado que Candy pudiera hacerle esa confesión, y agradeció el hecho. Ahora venía la pregunta que moría por hacerle.

-Candy, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ella supo a qué ocasión se refería, y también sabía que ya no era posible seguir ocultando la razón de su desaparición.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?

Asintiendo, él la condujo hasta un banco cercano y ambos se sentaron. Ella solo veía sus manos, estaba nerviosa, notó él. Por ello no la presionó y le dio tiempo para que sintiera la confianza suficiente para poder comenzar a hablar.

-Cuando te fuiste a Escocia, yo me quedé desolada, pero ten por seguro que tenía planeado esperarte, te lo prometí. Yo en ese entonces no sabía que estaba embarazada, solo…

-¡Así que aquí están, tortolitos! – interrumpió George, animadamente, ignorando la plática que mantenían los rubios. Albert lo miró con obvia desesperación y se puso de pie tratando de disuadir a su amigo para que los dejara solos, pero George siguió hablando –. La orquesta lleva minutos esperándolos, los anfitriones tienen que abrir el baile.

Candy pareció recordar de pronto en dónde estaba, y se puso de pie como resorte. No vio a nadie a los ojos, porque no quería que George se diera cuenta que había estado llorando y seguramente tenía los ojos inflamados.

-Si me disculpan, debo ir al tocador – pasó a su lado como vendaval y corrió a la entrada trasera de la casa. Albert la vio desparecer y su frustración aumentó.

-¡Rayos, George! ¿No podías haber sido más inoportuno?

-¿Qué hice?

-Candy estaba a punto de hablarme de la razón por la que me dejó – se desplomó sin reparos sobre el mismo lugar donde había estado sentado con Candy.

-Lo siento, hermano. Créeme que pensé todo, menos interrumpirlos en algo tan crucial – se sentó junto a él, palmeándole la espalda. Albert le dio una mirada risueña, relajando un poco.

-¿Pensaste… todo? – preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno, no todo, pero… ¿sabes? Será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta y bailes con tu esposa. Tal vez puedan terminar su plática después – dijo poniéndose de pie –. Anda, vamos.

Resignado, Albert lo siguió, quiso pensar que después terminaría su plática con Candy, pero sabía que era difícil que ella se encontrara dispuesta a hacerlo. La vulnerabilidad que la invadió en ese momento había sido la clave para que ella hiciera su confesión. Y él, aunque lo lamentaba, sabía que al menos ella ya le había aclarado un poco de lo que pasó cuando dejó a Rose. Solo esperaba que algún día confiara completamente en él.

Minutos después, Candy entró al salón y se encontró con él luciendo tranquila, no había rastro de su llanto y su peinado estaba perfecto. Solo la sonrisa tímida que mostró cuando abrieron el baile, le dio a entender que recordaba el beso que habían compartido en el cenador.

Bailaron toda la noche, y casi no se separaron durante todo ese tiempo. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando despidieron a los invitados. Algunos se alojaban en la misma mansión que ellos, otros en la casa para huéspedes que estaba en la parte norte de la propiedad, lo suficientemente grande como alojar a cincuenta personas. Otros, los invitados que solo habían asistido para el baile y la cena, partieron a sus hogares en la ciudad. Candy y Albert no compartían habitación, dormían en la habitación principal compartida, se comunicaban por una puerta entre ambos vestidores. Siendo una construcción del siglo XVIII y según la costumbre de esa época, los esposos no dormían juntos, de ahí la existencia de esa habitación.

Caminaron en el pasillo solitario, una a lado del otro, en completo silencio. Un silencio agradable, venían de ir a comprobar que Rose estuviera tranquila, descansando junto a los hijos de Mary, habían comido helado y palomitas mientras veían una película, antes de caer rendidos. El día de mañana les esperaban actividades diseñadas especialmente para entretener a los niños que habían asistido con sus padres.

Entraron juntos en la recamara de ella, era la costumbre que habían adquirido desde el primer día en Lakewood. Él caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta que lo llevaba a su habitación, pero antes de entrar, se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Candy junto a él. Sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó su rostro y acercó su boca a la de ella. Ella no se retiró, como él pensaba que haría, sino que se aferró a sus hombros, permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Albert quería que ella le invitara a quedarse. Ella tendría que dar el primer paso, de esa manera le demostraría que estaba confiando en él y que, tal vez, pudiera quererlo un poco. Ella retrocedió un poco y bajó la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana, Candy. Estuviste estupenda esta noche…y la más hermosa de todas.

Abrió demasiado lento la puerta, dando tiempo para que ella lo llamase. Aunque comprendía su reticencia, y no la presionaría. Cuando estaba justo en el umbral, la volteó a ver.

-Y gracias por la confesión acerca de Rose, de esa forma te puedo comprender un poco más.

-Te lo debía… y ¿Albert?

-¿Sí?

-… Nadie más me había besado en todos estos años… - Albert sonrió ampliamente mientras procesaba esas palabras y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No, no pasaría la noche con ella, pero la confesión que de nadie más la había besado le dio la seguridad de que iba por buen camino. Un sentimiento de pertenencia lo invadió mientras se preparaba para dormir, la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro, Candy siempre había sido suya.

Siempre.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Bueno, un respiro para ellos. Y confesiones inesperadas. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Creen que Candy debió insistir en decirle a Albert el motivo de su desaparición.**

 **Perdón, quería actualizar antes pero, me puse un poco malona, jajajajaja. Y ahora aproveché que me siento un poco mejor.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo. Espero que este capi les guste, ya no faltan muchos capítulos...**

 **Y las dejo, porque de plano escribo unas letras por otras, jajajaja. Mi cerebrito está cansado, así que si encuentran algo mal escrito, ya saben a qué se debe.**

 **Las quiero!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy arropaba, con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, a su amada hija. Se le hacía como un sueño que ya tuviera más de dos semanas casada con Albert, que las celebraciones del aniversario de Lakewood ya hubieran terminado, que todos los invitados hayan quedado impresionados ante su presencia y que su hijita por fin hubiera disfrutado de jugar con quien ella deseara; en ese caso, los hijos de Mary.

Y finalmente esperaba que las cosas entre Albert y ella repuntaran, sabía que tenía que hablarle con la verdad de su desaparición años atrás. En especial, ante la llegada inesperada de la odiosa tía Elroy. Creía que se había librado de su presencia, al menos durante toda la celebración a lo largo de la semana, la tía de Albert no se había aparecido, y ahora…algo le decía que su presencia traería un mal augurio. Aunque con lo feliz que se sentía, podía pasar un tornado y a ella le parecería solo un poco de viento. Así que, por primera vez en su vida, no se lo tomaría tan trágicamente, ahora tenía a su salvador personal, su Albert.

Comprobó que todo en la habitación de Rose estuviera cerrado y ella bien arropada junto a "Clint" su osito de peluche que nunca soltaba y que ella le comprara antes de dejarla en casa de Albert.

Caminó entre las penumbras del pasillo y entró en la habitación principal, que era donde había dormido durante toda la semana. Ella y Albert no dormían en la misma habitación. Incluso en Chicago pasaba lo mismo, tal parecía que Albert le quería dar su espacio. O tal vez ella estaba haciendo castillos en el aire.

Entró en la habitación igualmente a oscuras y caminó hasta la lámpara de noche, no tenía caso encender más luces, solo se cambiaría y dormiría en esa amplia y fría cama. Sin perder más tiempo, se dispuso a desabrochar la hilera de botones que contenía su vestido, el cual, por cierto, había dejado a Albert con la boca abierta. Algo que a ella le había gustado, tal vez demasiado.

Pero un grave carraspeo le detuvo de su tarea. Con un poco de miedo miró hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido. En la esquina de la habitación, sentado en un sofá y en un lugar donde le daba poca iluminación, estaba el ocupante de sus pensamientos.

-¡Albert! – Estaba tan fresco, confiado seguro de sí mismo con una pierna cruzada y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro que Candy solo atinó a tomar un cojín y cubrirse la parte que de su cuerpo que había dejado al descubierto. Aunque su reacción principal hubiese sido arrojárselo en la cara y borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro. - ¿Me quieres decir qué haces aquí? – Preguntó roja de vergüenza.

-Olvidé decirte que con la tía Elroy en casa, desde hoy tendré que dormir aquí. No sé a qué vino, pero hasta que lo averigüe, no pienso darle de qué hablar. No quiero que empiece a correr el rumor de que dormimos en cuartos aparte… - La observó un momento y Candy supo que tenía razón.

-Bien. – Se dio media vuelta y abotonó nuevamente el vestido. – Pero podrías haberme avisado desde que me viste entrar, casi me matas del susto. – Por no decir, la vergüenza, el nerviosismo, el temblor de piernas y un escalofrío que sintió por todo su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de Albert sobre ella.

-Bueno, lo siento, la verdad es que estaba un poco adormilado. Y cuando abrí los ojos, por un momento pensé que por fin se había hecho mi sueño realidad, y alguien había decidido regalarme mi show privado de striptease.

Candy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Y cuando volteó furiosa para reclamarle, vio que solo le estaba tomando el pelo. Así que, con el vestido en su lugar, tomó el cojín y se lo lanzó directo a la cara.

-¡Oye! Solo era una broma. – Se defendió él.

-¡Pues ve a bromear a la más vieja de tu casa! – Contestó enojada.

-Mi tía ya está dormida, Candy, no creo que le agrade que la despierte para gastarle bromas. – Ella entrecerró los ojos y empezó a reír.

-Eres imposible.

-Y tú eres un amor cuando te enojas.

-Albert, no…

-Me daré un baño. – Se levantó del asiento y entró directo al baño impidiendo que Candy continuara con sus reclamos.

En cuanto su amplia espalda desapreció de su vista, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Se sentó sobre la cama e inicio su modo zombi. Como autómata tomó un libro que tenía sobre su mesa de noche y lo empezó a hojear, solo que su vista la mantenía sobre la puerta del baño recién cerrada. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que dio un respingo al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse.

Y entonces lo vio.

Salió ante ella con todo su torso desnudo, por no decir su cuerpo al que solo cubría una toalla sobre su estrecha cadera. Con otra se secaba su cabello, el movimiento hacia que se marcaran con énfasis sus fuertes músculos. Candy quiso recorrer con la vista ese cuerpo perfecto y bien esculpido, pero prefirió centrarse en su rostro, no le convenía ir más allá.

Afortunadamente, se adentró en el espacioso closet que les permitía tener privacidad el vestirse. Solo que al salir no cambió demasiado. Solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama, con el torso desnudo, aún. Y por lo que ella pudo darse cuenta así pensaba pasar la noche.

-Espero que esté muy interesante tu libro. – Le habló Albert desde el lado contrario de la cama.

Y cuando ella volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que él llevaba minutos llamándola.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

-Que espero que estés disfrutando de tu lectura.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto. Es…muy interesante.

-¿De qué trata? – Y sin esperar a que ella respondiera, se acercó a ella y tomó el libro que sostenía Candy. – Vaya, un libro por demás interesante. – Comentó sarcásticamente una vez que viera el título.

Candy miró con horror el libro que descansaba sobre su regazo. No tenía ni idea de qué trataba. "El rey pico de tordo". Genial, tenía que ser uno de los libros favoritos de Rose. ¿No podría haber tomado un libro de filosofía, aunque no le entendiera ni una sola palabra?

-Es interesante porque quiero saber por qué a Rose le gusta mucho. – Sí, ahora parecía una idiota. Lo peor de todo es que él lo sabía.

-¿Piensas crear un foro de discusión o algo así? – Sonrió de medio lado haciendo que el corazón de Candy latiera tan fuerte que pensó que él podría escucharlo.

-Me voy a dar una ducha. – Con toda la dignidad que pudo recoger después de ser descubierta observándolo como "una mirona maliciosa", se refugió en la seguridad del cuarto de baño.

Una ducha fría era su favorita, pues la mantenía alerta. Pero en esa ocasión optó por una ducha caliente. Quería estar muy relajada para que el sueño llegara a ella pronto y no obsesionarse con la presencia de Albert. Al menos no lo creía capaz de querer dormir en la misma cama. Seguramente dormiría en el sofá que había en la habitación. Ese pensamiento la tranquilizó, y sonrió confiada ante el espejo. Solo se aplicó un poco de crema corporal y facial, con eso bastaba. Y decidió vestir un camisón holgado no quería usar alguno de esos camisones demasiado sexis y que él pensara que lo quería seducir. Eso la hizo sentirse segura y tranquila.

Sentimiento que se esfumó cuando al salir, Albert ya estaba recostado a un lado de la amplia cama observando la televisión.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó ofuscada.

-Viendo el canal de noticias. – Contestó como si nada.

-¿Vas a dormir en la cama?

-¿Quieres que duerma en el sofá? Candy, ni siquiera tú puedes dormir ahí. – Volteó a verla y cuando lo hizo, deseo no haberlo hecho. Se veía simplemente maravillosa. El pelo cayéndole delicadamente sobre los tersos hombros, un brillo en la mirada que se había acentuado con el pasar de los días, y su cuerpo…aunque el camisón no era nada atractivo, ella simplemente se veía espléndida.

Mientras ella algo enfurruñada y murmurando cosas por lo bajo se acomodaba bajo el edredón, él no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Le dio inmediatamente la espalda y se acercó todo lo que pudo a la orilla de la cama. No sabía cómo dormiría esa noche si es que lo hacía, pero no tocaría a Albert para nada.

Al cabo de algún de tiempo, escuchó que él apagaba el televisor. Se quedaron quietos y el silencio de la noche se hizo casi molesto. Y al parecer él no podía dormir igual que ella. Solo que, al contrario de ella, él no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro. Pasó algún tiempo más y por fin escuchó una maldición de parte de Albert. Sin poder aguantar más fingiendo estar dormida Candy se incorporó.

-¿Qué pasa, Albert?

-¡Rayos Candy! ¿Por qué tienes que perfumarte para dormir? ¿Y por qué traes puesto eso? ¿A quién quieres conquistar? ¿Al mago de los sueños? ¿A Morfeo? - _¿A mí?_ Quiso preguntar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Y Candy obviamente la miró extrañada.

-¿Perfumarme? Pero si lo único que hice fue ponerme un poco de crema corporal y facial. En cuanto a lo de conquistar, ¿acaso no ves que este camisón es más feo que un costal?

-Es que no puedo dormir. – Respondió Albert un poco más tranquilo y avergonzado por su escenita. Candy tenía razón, pero el solo hecho de estar recostado junto a ella en la misma cama y no poder tocarla lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Quieres leche tibia con miel? Tal vez te ayude a relajarte un poco. – Le ofreció con una sonrisa.

Él aceptó y la siguió hasta la cocina donde los dos tomaron del líquido caliente. Pasaron dos horas conversando agradablemente y cuando por fin regresaron a la habitación, ya estaban más relajados y por fin pudieron conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, un aroma varonil que ella conocía lo suficientemente bien, la hizo regresar del país de los sueños. Con los ojos entreabiertos, distinguió la figura de Albert sentado a su lado.

-Despierta bella durmiente. – Candy abrió los ojos al oírlo y más al ver que se acercaba a ella y… ¡le daba un beso en los labios! Un ligero beso y rápido que la dejó sin palabras. Sentía la atmosfera ligera y poco le faltó para sentir que volaba.

Hasta que un pequeño remolino rubio entró corriendo a la habitación y aterrizó sobre su estómago.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mi papi ya me dijo que podría acompañar a mi tío George y a la tía Kate al zoológico! ¡Y luego me llevarán al cine y me comprarán muchos dulces! Los voy a extrañar, pero ustedes se van a divertir también.

Candy miró extrañada a su esposo y a su hija, pues no sabía de qué hablaba Rose.

-Rose, ve a ver si tus tíos ya están listos para partir. – Ordenó Albert a su hija quien antes de salir le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su mamá. Cuando la pequeña desapareció de la misma manera en que entró, se giró hacia Albert una explicación.

-Les pedí a los Johnson que pasaran el día con Rose mientras tú y yo salimos a cabalgar y organizamos un picnic –sonrió tan encantadoramente, con ese hoyuelo hermoso en su mejilla, que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza –. Perfecto. Entonces te dejo para que te arregles.

Candy no salió de su sorpresa inmediatamente. Desde la forma en que la despertó hasta lo que tenía preparado para ese día, la habían dejado anonadada. Reaccionó una vez que su pequeño torbellino entró nuevamente a la recamara para despedirse de ella. Una vez que Rose salió, Candy se dio una ducha y vistió un hermoso traje de montar, salió para encontrarse con su adorado tormento. La idea de pasar el día entero a solas con él, le ponían los nervios de punta.

Albert la condujo con delicadeza hasta la caballeriza, no sin antes confirmarle que se veía hermosa. Cuando estuvieron ahí, vio dos caballos preparados con una fina montura. Solo que uno de ellos el caballo blanco al que no había visto durante su estancia en el lugar, tenía un gran moño rojo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el hermoso animal, fuerte, y brioso. Se acercó para acariciarlo.

-¿Te gusta? – Oyó a Albert a sus espaldas.

-¡Es precioso, Albert!

-Me da gusto, porque es tuyo.

Candy parpadeó incrédula. A pesar de haber recibido costosos regalos durante sus años como modelo, nunca había recibido uno de gran valor sentimental. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

-Oh no, Candy. No llores por favor, creí que te alegraría tener tu propio caballo.

-No seas tonto, no lloro por eso, es que me emocioné. Eso es todo… Muchas gracias, Albert. Es un regalo maravilloso. – Sonrió ampliamente, las lágrimas se habían esfumado y no quiso arruinar ese maravilloso día. Lo abrazó impulsivamente y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Se retiró se du lado y montó rápidamente. Él la miró unos minutos con incredulidad, después sonrió atractivamente.

-Entonces, será que mejor que nos marchemos. La colina está algo lejos y ya tengo apetito.

-Eres un glotón. No puedo creer que con todo lo que comes, estés en tan buena forma. – Quería sonar casual, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se quiso morder la lengua. Albert sonrió con suficiencia.

-Me llena de fascinación que lo hayas notado. – Y antes de que ella pudiera responder, le guiñó un ojo y azuzó su caballo para salir a galope.

La colina era un lugar elevado rodeado de bella naturaleza. Cerca de los límites lejanos de la extensa propiedad de los Andrew. Solo había estado en ese lugar una vez y por lo que recordaba, el lugar era algo así como mágico.

Durante el trayecto, solo pudo recordar esa vez que habían estado en la colina. Al igual que en el presente, la había llevado a cabalgar. Y habían compartido su primer beso de amor. Fue tan hermoso que ella pensó que estaba en el paraíso, por ese día, se olvidó de sus problemas y disfrutó al máximo cuando Albert le pidió que aceptara ser su novia. Recuerdos maravillosos, sin duda. Y se preguntó si ese día también traería nuevos y bellos recuerdos.

Una vez que llegaron y Albert la ayudó a descender del caballo, ella miró maravillada el lugar y respiró profundamente aspirando el aroma a bosque y aire limpio. Cuando buscó al rubio con la mirada, y lo vio preparando todo para que comieran. Se acercó para ayudarle.

Colocaron un mantel sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. De la cesta que llevaba Albert atada a su montura, sacaron pollo frito, puré de papas, la clásica salsa para acompañarla, pastel de chocolate; el favorito de Candy, pie de queso y fresas, el favorito de Albert. Comida simple y sencilla pero que a los dos les gustaba.

Comieron en un ambiente fresco y agradable. Hablaron de trivialidades, de los años que ella se perdió de Rose y entre sonrisas cómplices y miradas tímidas, hablaron de sus vidas de adultos omitiendo los años en que se habían separado.

-¿Y cuándo te irás? – Finalmente preguntó Albert, después de unos minutos de silencio, pues no sabía cómo abordar el tema acerca de su partida para cumplir con su trabajo.

-Me temo que será el martes por la mañana. Neal hizo todo lo posible por retrasar una semana más, pero no pudo. Te aseguro que, si no hubiera firmado ese contrato, nada me separaría de mi niña. La acabo de recuperar y ya tengo que dejarla. Pero, tú estarás con ella, ¿no es cierto?

-Me temo que no podrá ser. Soy un inversor en una compañía cervecera en México. Recién acabamos de asociarnos, así que necesito estar presente para ver todo desde dentro. Hay algunas cosas que hay que mejorar y cambiar, y en cuanto más pronto lo hagamos será mejor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

-Aún no lo sé. En casos como estos, Rose se queda a cargo de los Johnson. No puede estar perdiendo clases constantemente y tampoco puedo darle la inestabilidad que representan dormir en diferentes hoteles. Esta vez, tenía planeado que Rose terminara su año escolar y si todavía me retrasaba en regresar, ella se reuniría conmigo para pasar las vacaciones.

-Ya veo, solo falta un mes para que termine el curso escolar. Mi contrato es por tres meses, no podré estar con ella antes. Pero llamaré cada día y también a través de video conferencias.

-Es lo que yo hago. Rose es una experta en esas cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que haré lo posible por regresar lo más pronto que pueda. Tal vez a Rose le agrade pasar sus vacaciones en Francia. – Lo último lo dijo esperando ver la reacción de Candy, pues recordaba muy bien que ella estaría en ese país y la verdad era que él, deseaba pasar las vacaciones de Rose en familia.

-También a mí me agradaría. – No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Candy bajó la vista, pues la mirada tan profunda de Albert parecía atravesar hasta la parte más recóndita de ella.

Albert sonrió imaginándose de antemano poder disfrutar del bello país, en compañía de su hija, y llevar a su lado a Candice. Su orgullo masculino se acrecentó solo de recordar la mirada de envidia que había recibido de parte de los hombres que habían acudido a la fiesta de aniversario. Sí, él había llevado con orgullo del brazo a Candy, a su esposa.

-Sí sería hermoso. – Con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, ella se recargó en el grueso tronco del árbol. Cerrando los ojos soltó un largo suspiro que llamó la atención de Albert.

Al verla en esa posición y de cierta forma algo vulnerable, él poco a poco, fue acercándose a ella. Ya no podía aguantar más, el sentimiento que Candy despertaba en él hacía que se sintiera desesperado. Quería abrazarla, besarla, sentirla, poder tocarla tan solo para convencerse por fin que era real y que no se desvanecería.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Con ternura absoluta, acarició su mejilla, provocando en ella un pequeño respingo, pues no se había percatado de su cercana presencia. Así que, cuando abrió los ojos, se reflejó en las profundidades celestes que tenía frente a ella.

-Albert… - Dijo en un susurro.

-Candy… - Él la imitó.

Deslizó con delicadeza su mano hasta adueñarse de su nuca. Era la posición que estaba buscando para acercarla a él. Y así lo hizo. Muy lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, al momento que habían estado deseando. Él rozó sus apetitosos labios con suavidad, besos cortos, delicados y tímidos. Albert tomó el rostro de Candy con ambas manos y así profundizó el beso. Mordisqueó con sensualidad sus labios, hasta que ella le dio libre acceso a la profundidad de su boca. Sabía a miel, a sueños cumplidos y a recuerdos hermosos.

Ella llevó sus manos al cuello de él, sujetándole de los hombros. Agradeciendo estar sentada, porque estaba segura que, de estar de pie, ya estaría derretida en el suelo. El sabor mentolado del magnífico hombre que la estaba besando, junto a su varonil aroma a maderas, la estaba volviendo loca.

Después de estar algún tiempo sí, se dieron un respiro, se separaron con lentitud. Y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Por un momento, hubo un asomo de dudas y miedos. Como si estuvieran sincronizados surgieron preguntas en sus mentes.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Será posible que podamos rescatar algo bueno de esto? Y la más importante, ¿me seguirá amando?

Candy bajó la vista porque sintió que esas preguntas las formularía en voz alta, y no quería forzar las cosas con Albert. Pero al hacerlo, abrió ampliamente los ojos, y miró nuevamente al rubio.

-¿Pero cómo…?

Al no comprender su pregunta Albert dirigió su mirada a donde ella la posara. Y al darse cuenta a qué se refería, la miró igualmente incrédulo. Pasaron unos segundos para que estallaran en carcajadas.

¡Candy estaba sentada en el regazo de Albert! Porque hasta habían cambiado de posición y ahora él estaba recargado en el árbol, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de ello. Candy agradeció ese momento para romper con la incomodidad que sentía. El profundo sonido de un poderoso trueno los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Será mejor que volvamos. Ya es tarde y no quiero que nos alcance la lluvia. – Comentó Albert al ver el cielo oscuro. Aunque reacio a abandonar la cintura de Candy, se impuso su sentido común.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, Rosemary los estaba esperando ansiosa por contarles lo sucedido durante su visita al zoo y al cine. Cenaron todos juntos, excepto la vieja Elroy que había salido de casa desde que ellos se marcharan a la colina.

La lluvia había comenzado desde la tarde y no amainaba. Cerca de las diez de la noche, mientras Albert se encontraba revisando unos papeles que le llegaron desde Chicago, hizo su presencia Elroy…con un invitado.

-Buenas noches, William. – Lo llamó Elroy, causando cierto enfado en su sobrino. – Quisiera que me permitieras hablar contigo.

-Buenas noches tía. Siento decirle que me es imposible atenderla a esta hora, ya estoy por subir a dormir, y Candy me espera. Así que, si me disculpa. – Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Albert salió precipitadamente del despacho. No le gustaba la presencia de Elroy en su casa, ya había cumplido con su deber y educación al permitirle quedarse un par de días, así ya estaba ideando la forma más correcta de despedirla el día siguiente. Pero antes de subir las escaleras, se detuvo al ver al hombre que estaba en la estancia.

-¿Y usted quien rayos es? – Preguntó molesto, ni conocía a ese hombre y su presencia no le agradaba. De solo verlo le inspiró desconfió de él.

-Es mi invitado. – Contestó Elroy, desde atrás del hombre. – De eso quería hablar contigo. Solo pasará una noche aquí, no creo que le niegues la hospitalidad.

Albert los miró con suma desconfianza. Mientras ese hombre mantenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Y no terminaba por agradarle.

-¿Y quién se supone que es? – Inquirió nuevamente.

-Mi nombre es Charles Smith, Elroy y yo somos viejos conocidos. Mi automóvil se descompuso y ella muy amablemente me ofreció pasar la noche aquí, con la lluvia así de fuerte es imposible que consiga transporte. Si usted me permite pasar esta noche aquí, le aseguro que no le causaré problemas.

Albert lo meditó un poco, viéndolo de esa forma, no tenía ningún inconveniente.

-Solo por esta noche. – Sentenció a su tía antes de subir a su recamara.

Una vez en su recamara, no quiso importunar a Candy con el tema de su tía, por ello después de ponerse el pantalón de su pijama, se metió bajo las sábanas. Un suspiro por parte de ella, le dio a saber que estaba despierta.

-¿No logras conciliar el sueño?

-No. – Su respuesta se oyó ahogada, pues le daba la espalda. Albert pensó que eso sería todo lo que pasaría, pero ella de pronto se volteó hacia donde estaba él.

Eso sorprendió gratamente a Albert, pues sus rostros quedaron sumamente cerca. Ambos recordaron el beso que compartieran por la tarde.

-Creo que tengo los nervios muy alterados. – Confesó Candy muy quedo, dejándole saber los nervios que de pronto la invadieran.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó él solo por preguntar pues los ojos de Candy lo tenían hipnotizado. Tomó un rizo rebelde que caía sobre el rostro de ella y, cerrando los ojos, aspiró su delicioso aroma.

Ella ya no contestó, demasiadas emociones y pensamientos invadían su mente y su cuerpo. Albert abrió los ojos y la besó.

Fue un beso intenso y profundo. Y de momento, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, las manos de Albert recorrían la piel sedosa de ella. Mientras que ella se deleitaba de poder tocar esos músculos fuertes y firmes.

Sus deseos por fin se hacían realidad, estaban juntos y nada ni nadie les impedirían estar juntos. Aunque ninguno de los dos había hablado de amor, sabían que era lo que motivaba sus acciones. Se amaban y esa noche se lo demostrarían, en cuerpo y alma. Dos corazones latiendo al unísono, dos cuerpos fundidos, entregándose desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Ya no existían las razones que los separaran en el pasado… ¿o sí?

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

.

 _ **Perdón! Ya había tardado en actualizar, no pude hacerlo antes, lo siento. La buena noticia es que ya falta poco para el final, así que la espera no será muy larga. Gracias por su paciencia, por los reviews, a las calladitas, y sobre todo por confiar en esta historia.**_

 ** _Las quiero, y hasta la próxima!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Era de madrugada y Candy se sentía en las nubes. Su entrega había sido completa, se había quedado dormida entre los brazos fuertes de Albert, sobre su amplio pecho, escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

De pronto lo quiso abrazar, pero solo abrazó a la almohada. Se despertó por completo, desorientada. Estaba sola en la amplia cama, él no estaba.

-¿Albert? – Lo llamó, la desesperación se apoderó de ella, una angustia llegó de pronto a su corazón.

Se puso de pie y lo buscó en el baño y en el amplio closet, pero su búsqueda resultó infructuosa. Se tranquilizó un poco, y supuso que tal vez había bajado a la cocina. Se colocó su bata y justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Eso la hizo retroceder temerosa. Por un momento se sintió segura, era Albert el que había entrado, pero algo en su mirada le dijo que nada, absolutamente nada iba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? – Quiso demostrar calma, pero por dentro temblaba, Albert demostraba una ira contenida.

-¿¡Que qué pasa!? ¿¡Y todavía lo preguntas!? – Ella retrocedió hasta la cama. – ¡Lee esto! – Le aventó una hoja estrujada y ella la tuvo que recoger del suelo, encendió la luz para leerla y al hacerlo, sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas, el color abandonó su rostro y sintió el entumecimiento a lo largo de su cuerpo. No podía ser cierto.

Mi querida:

Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí. Yo no te he olvidado, al contrario, te he mantenido viva en mi mente, esperando el momento para volver a tenerte junto a mí. Pero al parecer, has decido mantenerte alejada, ¡hasta te casaste! Pero eso no importa, ¿sabes? Y no estoy enojado, pero mi buen ánimo no durara mucho si no te reúnes conmigo. Esta vez estoy bien asegurado, a no ser que quieras dejar de ver a tu querida hija. Ven a mí, Candy. Estaré en un lugar parecido a donde te hice saber mis planes futuros hace años. Espero que lo recuerdes. ¡Ah! Y no pienses en avisar a tu…esposo, o de lo contrario, esa pequeña rubiecita sufrirá las consecuencias.

Candy la leyó tres veces, no podía creerlo, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ella? Y de pronto, lo intuyó todo, de la misma forma que la otra vez, Elroy Andrew. Miró a Albert que solo la observaba furioso esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-¿Hace cuánto…?

-Cuando decidí darle hospedaje, le pedí a Philip que estuviera al pendiente de él. Hace una hora que vino a verme para decirme que algo raro pasaba. – Habló con calma, pero se estaba conteniendo. – Le vio cerca de la habitación de Rosemary y cuando llegamos, ya no estaba, solo estaba la nota. – Pero de pronto explotó - ¿¡Quien carajos es ese hombre, Candice!? ¿¡Qué clase de… relación, o cuenta pendiente tienes con él, como para que haya decidido chantajearte con mi hija!?

-¡Por favor , Albert! – Lo miró suplicante, profundas lágrimas ya recorrían su hermoso rostro –. No es lo que tú piensas ese horrible hombre, es…es…es mi padrastro. – La miró incrédulo.

-Me dijiste que eras huérfana. – Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos, lo que Albert vio en ellos, le dio la respuesta. – Me mentiste. – Y no fue una pregunta.

-No fue mentira, soy huérfana, mi padre murió cuando era muy pequeña. Y ese hombre no significa nada para mí. Mi madre se casó con él y desde entonces…

Pero él no la dejó terminar, se sentía traicionado y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que ella le dijera en donde estaba su hija.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, la verdad es que me has mentido desde el principio y al parecer nunca merecí tu confianza. ¿Te has puesto a pensar, que si me hubieras dicho de la existencia de ese hombre no estaría en peligro mi hija? ¡Tú la has puesto en ese peligro! Si algo le pasa, te aseguro que…

-¡No, por favor! Ni siquiera lo digas, no puede pasarle nada, yo me encargaré de ello.

Candy tragándose las lágrimas, se dirigió al closet con rapidez. No había tiempo para seguir discutiendo, pero no permitiría que ella figurara como la única culpable.

-Si estás buscando culpables entonces ya debiste hablar con tu tía. – Le dijo una vez que se hubo vestido con unos vaqueros y una playera holgada. Albert estaba hablando con George y el mayordomo. Cuando la oyó, se interrumpió bruscamente.

Precisamente después de buscar infructuosamente a su pequeña hija durante una hora, había visto a Elroy, exigiéndole una explicación. Pero ella ni se inmutó, decidió guardar silencio con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Claro, ella pensaba que ese hombre era su amante. Cuando hace años, se conocieron, no se molestó en averiguar quién era, para ella había sido fácil pensar eso, pues así la alejaría de su sobrino.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió él mientras caminaban a la salida.

-Utilizó la misma jugada hace años. – Albert no contestó nada, meditando en lo poco que sabía de Candy.

Con un silencio incómodo, todos la siguieron. Hasta que comprendieron que se dirigía a las caballerizas, él la detuvo bruscamente.

-Procura que no le haga daño a Rose, ya avisamos a la policía, no sé si va armado. Por lo tanto, entraré por la parte trasera, George y los demás, estarán atentos a lo que pase. – Ella asintió, sintiendo la misma preocupación. Conocía a su padrastro, pero ya habían pasado muchos años y tal vez ahora tomaría medidas más drásticas.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Él la observó durante unos instantes, casi con resentimiento.

-En estos momentos, la única que me preocupa es mi hija. Lo que pase contigo me viene sin cuidado.

Le dio la espalda, y entró sigilosamente al lugar. Ella sintió la libertad de derramar algunas lágrimas. No había esperado que Albert le dijera algo tan cruel como eso, en especial algunas horas después de haber compartido algo tan íntimo. Pero ¿qué podía esperar? Siendo sincera consigo misma, había permitido que el miedo y la cobardía, dominaran su vida, evitando decirle la verdad a Albert. Y lo que más le dolía, era que sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad. Había perdido la confianza de Albert, y tal vez su amor. Y ahora estaba en peligro su pequeña. ¡Qué estúpida había sido!

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal? Para que vean, otro capítulo, para este finde. Es chiquito, pero sustancioso, jajaja.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden decirme qué piensan. ¿Hizo bien Candy al ocultar tanto tiempo su pasado?**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Con valor, cuadró los hombros y se adentró en la caballeriza. El olor a caballo y heno, llenaron sus pulmones, escudriño con la mirada el lugar buscándolo y odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Así que viniste, mi querida. – Fue el escueto saludo de aquel hombre por el que había sufrido la mayor parte de su vida.

Charles Smith, era un hombre de baja estatura, en sus años mozos había sido apuesto, pero los años y el obvio abuso que le diera a su cuerpo le pasaban factura. Había perdido mucho pelo, la obesidad hacía que un enorme estómago colgara detrás de la camisa. Estaba sudoroso y eso provocó en Candy mucha repulsión.

-¿En dónde está mi hija, Charles?

-Tranquila, ella está bien. Por lo pronto, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-No hablaré nada contigo, hasta que haya visto a mi hija sana y salva.

El hombre sonrió, ya sabía que así reaccionaría ella. Por ello, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el rincón más alejado del lugar, en donde estaba la paja y el heno. Candy lo siguió y al mismo tiempo vio que Albert ya estaba dentro, escondido detrás de una enorme paca de paja, muy cerca de donde estaba su padrastro. Sintió algo de alivio, pues ella podría distraer al hombre mientras Albert sacaba de ahí a su hija. Y sin querer hacerlo, comprendió a Albert. En esos momentos no importaba la seguridad de nadie más, solo de Rosemary.

La pequeña estaba sobre una cama de heno, dormida. Candy corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó preocupada, al ver que a pesar de que movía a su hijita no despertaba.

-No te preocupes, no tiene nada. Solo está lo suficientemente sedada como para que no me diera molestias. No querrías que sus lágrimas ocasionaran mi enojo, ¿cierto?

Ella estrechó con fuerza el cuerpecito de Rose, quería cerciorarse que los latidos de su corazón se sintieran normales. Y agradeció al cielo al ver que estaba bien. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en hacerle saber a Albert que debía ir por ella. Pero él ya se había adelantado, y poco a poco, se fue acercando, Candy lo vio de soslayo y con delicadeza la dejó nuevamente recostada. Dirigió toda su atención a Charles que la observaba detenidamente, ella no le temía, ya no.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Comenzó a caminar alejándose lo más posible de donde estaba su hija. El hombre sonrió de lado.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes. Te lo dije hace años, cuando llegaste de montar. Todavía te recuerdo ataviada en tu traje ceñido a tu cuerpo, ya eras toda una mujer. Aunque…si te soy sincero, ahora es algo más personal, llámalo ego personal. Esa vez te escapaste, y seguiste haciéndolo, pero ya no. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Así como así? ¿De verdad esperas que yo, voluntariamente acceda a irme contigo? ¿Así de fácil?

El hombre frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la forma en que le hablaba Candy, nunca se le había enfrentado, siempre le demostraba miedo y él lo utilizaba para mantenerla controlada, hasta cierto punto, pues cuando menos lo esperaba, ella le ganaba la partida y huía. Pero ahora al verla a los ojos, solo veía determinación.

Candy aprovechó ese momento para acercarse más a la salida. No sin antes comprobar que Albert ya se había llevado a su hija.

-Esta vez no vas a ir a ninguna parte. – La amenazó tomándola fuertemente del brazo. – Ahora si tengo una garantía, creí que no la necesitaría, pero no me dejas otra solución. – Candy se dio cuenta que se refería a Rose, y un miedo momentáneo la paralizó, no había pensado que él pudiera utilizar a su hija para obligarla a ir con él.

Arqueando una ceja, lo observó durante un minuto. Después sonrió gustosa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Se puede saber qué garantía? – Miró intencionadamente hacia donde había estado Rose. El hombre palideció, y fue corriendo hasta el lugar. Ella aprovechó para salir corriendo de la caballeriza, al atravesar la puerta, unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. Era Albert. La mantuvo cerca de él, como comprobando que estaba bien. Ella se apoyó en sus brazos.

-¿En dónde está? – Fue lo único que pronunció él.

-Buscando a Rose… - Charles gritó su nombre desde adentro, estaba furioso, ella se estremeció al escucharlo, y miró a Albert.

-Tranquila. – Albert la puso detrás de él, y cuando el hombre salió, lo recibió con un golpe en la mandíbula, mandándolo al suelo inconsciente.

Todo lo que sucedió después, le pareció a Candy como en un sueño. Cuando corrió a ver a su pequeña, George que ya la estaba examinando, le hizo saber que estaría bien; solo faltaba esperar a que despertara.

Los sirvientes estaban conteniendo a Albert que deseaba terminar lo que había empezado. La policía llegó en ese momento y se llevaron, inconsciente a Charles Smith.

-Tendrá que acompañarnos, señor Andrew. Es imperativo que nos dé una declaración relatando todos los hechos. – Comentó el oficial encargado del arresto - Y, señor, tengo entendido que el sujeto dejó una nota dirigida a su esposa – Albert asintió. – Creo que ella también deberá acompañarnos. Junto a todos los presentes, todos deberán rendir su declaración.

-Por supuesto, oficial. Solo permítame ver cómo está mi hija. – Albert subió las escaleras, mientras veía como los sirvientes, Kate y la tía Elroy, acompañaban a los oficiales. Un tumulto de emociones se concentraron en su interior. Su propia tía había metido a esa sabandija en la casa, bajo sus narices.

Candy sin confiar en él, exponiéndose y exponiendo a su hija a un hombre que, gracias a Dios no supuso ningún peligro real. Y, por otro lado, sus propios sentimientos, quería amar y proteger a Candy, pero también sentía que no podía confiar en ella.

Mientras eso sucedía, Candy estaba junto a George, quien estaba terminando de auscultar a la niña. Candy mantenía agarrada con fuerza su manita, arrepintiéndose de no haber hablado la verdad desde un principio. Si tan solo, el día que Albert la llevó por primera vez a su a casa para ver a Rose, hubiera… negó con la cabeza, "el hubiera no existe" pensó. Ahora sería mejor que se concentrara en la situación actual.

-Ella está bien, Candy. – Confirmó nuevamente George. – Solo debemos esperar a que recupere el sentido y que nos diga cómo se siente. – Hizo una breve pausa, y la miró fijamente. – Pero, ¿tú cómo estás?

Candy salió de su trance y reaccionó. Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo estoy bien, George.

-¿Estás segura? Te ves muy pálida, y estás temblando. – Solo entonces ella se dio cuenta de su propia condición.

– No es nada, es solo la impresión de saber que fui yo la culpable de que ella esté en esa condición. – Y de repente, las lágrimas que había mantenido a guardadas desde que se enterara de la desaparición de su hija. Lloraba amargamente, con remordimiento de lo que pudo haber hecho y dicho, y sintiendo desde el fondo de su corazón que Albert ya no le daría otra oportunidad.

George la abrazó para consolarla, había sido testigo de las ásperas palabras que Albert le había dirigido. Comprendía a su amigo, la desesperación que debió sentir al pensar que no volvería a ver a su pequeña niña. Pero no aprobaba del todo su actitud con Candy, y más aún, después de lo que evidentemente había pasado entre ellos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, el llanto de Candy cesó al ver la alta figura de Albert de pie en la entrada, observándolos con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. A pesar de que se le rompía el corazón viéndola en ese estado, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero algo lo detuvo, y en vez de hacer eso, se dirigió hacia la cama donde reposaba Rose. Acarició su mejilla y le besó la frente.

-El oficial quiere que vayas a declarar a la estación. – Comentó evitando mirarla. – Quiere que vayamos todos, pero alguien debe quedarse a cuidar de Rose.

-Yo me quedaré. – Afirmó George. – No tengo mucho que decir, ya que prácticamente solo estuve de observador. – Albert asintió seriamente.

-Le pediré a Mary que te acompañe. – Intervino Candy, una vez recuperada.

De esa forma, como Rose se quedó bajo el cuidado de George y Mary, prometiendo que en cuanto se desocuparan irían a la central de policía.

Las declaraciones se hicieron consecutivamente, primero los empleados, quienes, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no pudieron informar nada en concreto, pues solo el mayordomo había participado activamente.

Después Kate, la esposa de George, quien solo pudo decir que había sido por Elroy, por quien ese hombre había entrado en la casa. Desafortunadamente, el interrogatorio de Elroy no ayudó de mucho, ya que, aunque admitió que ella lo llamó e invitó a la mansión, aseguró no saber nada acerca de las intenciones de secuestrar a la niña. Albert habló de lo poco que sabía, en especial que el hombre en cuestión era el padrastro de Candy.

Pero la declaración de Candy duró mucho más. Había pasado una hora, todos habían regresado a la mansión y solo Albert se encontraba en el lugar esperando por Candy, por mucho que estuviera enfadado no podía permitir que regresara sola. Un oficial le ofreció un café, el cual aceptó gustoso, decidió servírselo él mismo, al menos para despejar su mente y estirar un poco las piernas. En eso estaba cuando de pronto, entraron dos personas. Una mujer y un hombre, la mujer madura, era atractiva y tenía un porte y una elegancia innata, rubia y de figura estilizada. Albert no necesitó ser un genio para comprender que esa mujer era familiar de Candy, si es que no se trataba de su madre. Y el hombre que la acompañaba, tenía toda la pinta de abogado. Y decidió que así era, pues se dirigió inmediatamente con el capitán de policía y habló con él, para después desaparecer por el corredor que llevaba a los cuartos de interrogatorio. Se quedó de pie, pensando y concluyendo infinidad de cosas que no hicieron sino aumentar su confusión y frustración.

-¿Señor Andrew? – La voz de la mujer le llegó detrás de él y se giró para quedar de frente con quien podría ser la madre de Candy. Así que lo único que hizo, fue asentir. – Sabía que se trataba de usted, mi hija me lo describió demasiado bien.

-Lo siento, yo no comprendo. – La miró confundido, ella así lo comprendió.

-Entiendo. Candice no le habló de mí, ¿cierto? Soy Clarisse Smith, la madre Candice. – Infinidad de emociones pasaron por el rostro de Albert, suponer que esa mujer era la madre de Candy era una cosa, pero saberlo, constatarlo, era otra. ¿Qué más le había ocultado Candy? – Comprendo perfectamente que ella no le haya hablado de mí – Prosiguió la mujer sin esperar respuesta, se veía culpable y avergonzada. – Yo tuve la culpa, ¿sabe? Cuando murió el padre de Candy, me sentí tan sola que me refugié en el hombre que por años pensé que me amaba, y creí que la había perdido para siempre, pero le agradezco al cielo que me haya permitido hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

"Bueno, evidentemente, esa mujer pensaba que él sabía toda la historia", pensó Albert.

-¿Cuándo habló con ella? – Preguntó él, tratando de recomponerse.

-¡Oh! Eso fue aproximadamente una semana, - Frunció el ceño, al recordar mejor. – Un poco más, si no me equivoco.

-Ya veo. – Albert ya no supo qué más decirle. Ella había hablado con su madre, al parecer antes de casarse con él, o incluso un día después, y ella simplemente no le había dicho nada. ¡Absolutamente nada! Sintió que era demasiado, ya no pudo soportar, estar en ese sintió al comprender que ella debía estar relatando la verdad a unos completos desconocidos, incluso se había comunicado con su madre, y a él, simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo suplicándole su comprensión.

Afortunadamente para él, el abogado se hizo presente reclamando la atención de Clarisse. Momento que él aprovechó para salir huyendo, al parecer ya no era necesaria su presencia, Candy bien podía irse con su madre.

.

Varias horas después, encerrado en su estudio, y después de ver a su pequeña hija despierta y con bien, Albert contemplaba el jardín desde el amplio ventanal. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el día anterior vivido con Candy. Todo parecía bien, el sentía que no podía ser más feliz, y luego, en la noche, cuando compartieron su entrega, supo que nunca la dejaría ir. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no estaba tan seguro.

Candy había regresado no mucho después que él. Lo supo por Mary quien se lo dijo cuando le llevó los alimentos. Y sentía su presencia en la casa, era increíble cómo ese simple hecho había cambiado todo. Todo le recordaba a ella, y en las habitaciones permanecía su fragancia. Ella era parte de él, eso lo tenía bien claro, pero no sabía si podría olvidar su omisión.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación de la casa, Candy no dejaba de abrazar a Rose. Quería sentirla cerca de ella, la extrañaría demasiado, pero ya había hablado con ella y su hijita había comprendido la situación. Prácticamente se estaban despidiendo, en cuanto Candy saliera de la habitación, iría a hablar directamente con Albert. Le contaría la verdad y se iría. No deseaba quedarse para comprobar que él ya no sentía nada por ella, no esperaría a que él la corriera o la mirara despectivamente.

-Mami, ¿me prometes que me llamarás a diario, y que no te olvidarás de mí? – Rose la miró con sus ojitos tan parecidos a los de su padre, expectantes, como si le suplicara que no la volviera a abandonar.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor. Te hablaré a diario, y en cuanto termine ese trabajo, regresaré y te llevaré a conocer la casa donde crecí. También conocerás a tu abuela, ella se muere por conocerte. – La niña sonrió feliz y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría.

-¿De verdad, mami? ¿Una abuelita verdadera? – Candy asintió, las cosas con su madre habían mejorado cuando ella le dio su apoyo en la acusación que había hecho contra su esposo. Así que Clarisse le pidió una oportunidad y Candy decidió dársela, no valía la pena seguir guardando rencor, y menos a su madre. No podía hablar pues se le quebraría la voz y no quería que su despedida tuviera lágrimas. Si Albert no la perdonaba, ella no lo culparía, pero al menos podría sobrellevar el dolor teniendo a Rose a su lado.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya, tengo que despedirme de tu papi. – Dijo Candy recuperando la compostura. - ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? – Preguntó aún con la preocupación que le había dejado el incidente con su padrastro, lo odiaba por haberle hecho eso a su hija, pero al menos la niña no se había dado cuenta de nada. No habría pesadillas, o algún trauma qué tratar, ella solo sabía que había dormido demasiado, y había despertado con cierto aletargamiento, pero George le había asegurado que era algo normal.

-Sipi, pero tengo mucho sueño. – Dijo dando un sonoro bostezo y frotándose los ojos. Candy agradeció que así fuera, pues no podría separarse de ella viéndola despierta. Había estado tentada a pedirle a Albert que le permitiera llevársela, pero recordando las arduas horas que le esperaban, trabajando día y algunas veces hasta la noche, no podría darle el cuidado necesario.

Así que arropándola y despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente, salió directamente al estudio de Albert. Por fin sabría la verdad acerca de ella.

Tocó quedamente, casi deseando que no la escuchara. No sabía por qué le asustaba tanto contarle todo, con Dorothy o con Hillary y Terry, lo había hecho sin dificultad alguna. Pero ya no podía seguir negándole a Albert, conocer la verdad acerca de todo. Y en medio de sus pensamientos, escuchó que Albert le daba el pase.

Albert supuso que se trataba de Mary llevándole algo más de comer, se preocupaba mucho por él. Y aunque deseaba negarlo, necesitaba saber si Candy se iría ese día o no, así que cuando escuchó el toque a su puerta no dudó en hacerla entrar. Pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió, al aroma de Candy le inundo sus sentidos, no fue necesario cambiar de postura o quedar frente a ella para saber quién era. Su cuerpo la reconocía y contuvo la respiración para controlarse y no salir corriendo a abrazarla, y suplicarle de rodillas que lo perdonara por haberse comportado como un cerdo sin sentimientos antes de que ella entrara a la caballeriza. Pero su orgullo pisoteado, según él, su confianza hecha trizas y arrojada sobre el suelo lo contuvo y se felicitó por ello.

Candy lo observó breves instantes antes de empezar a hablar. Casi le dio las gracias por no estar frente a él, sería más sencillo confesarse con él de esa forma, aunque su espalda ancha y estrecha cintura, la invitaran a acercarse a él y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Yo, he venido a despedirme. – Comenzó a hablar por fin. – Ya lo he hecho con Rose, estará pendiente de mis llamadas, espero que no te moleste.

\- No puedo negarte ese derecho, después de todo eres su madre. – Respondió él de forma escueta.

-Yo, quería…es decir, quiero decirte que lo siento. – Candy se mordió el labio hasta casi hacérselo sangrar, ¿cómo podía continuar?

-¿Es todo lo que tienes qué decir? No te preocupes, se me pasará.

Un largo silencio se formó entre ellos. Él sabía que ella no se había marchado y se preguntaba qué estaba esperando.

-Mi…mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía ocho años. Fue una pérdida terrible para mí porque él era mi mejor amigo. Con mamá era diferente porque ella se la pasaba en actividades completamente anti-familiares, no era muy hogareña, pero amaba a papá, y bueno, ahora que lo puedo comprender, sé que también me quería a mí. Pero eso yo no lo entendía a mi edad. Así que, cuando Connor Renault; mi padre, murió, y ella seis meses después se casó, no pude perdonárselo. Sentía que estaba traicionando a mi padre, de esa forma, mi relación con mamá y su esposo, a quien ya conociste, siempre fue tirante, sin embargo, yo vivía en internados y así no recodaban mi existencia y yo la de ellos. Pero fue hasta que yo cumplí quince años, que ese hombre me tomó en cuenta… - Candy tragó saliva, esos recuerdos la había torturado por años, y ni siquiera a sus amigos les había platicado esa parte. – Él… él simplemente se fijó en mí.

Esa oración hizo que Albert abandonara su posición y volteara a verla intentando no comprender lo que había detrás de esas palabras.

-Me lo dijo por primera vez, cuando regresé de cabalgar. Yo estaba de vacaciones, ese verano, el señor había decidido que ya no iría más al internado, me quedaría en casa y ahí asistiría a la escuela. Yo salía a montar todas las mañanas para desfogar mi frustración y no explotar delante de ellos. En esa ocasión, me dijo que ya era toda una mujer, intentó tocarme, pero yo llevaba la fusta en la mano y…creo que vio mis intenciones de golpearlo si lo hacía, así que se alejó. No sin antes decirme que él me convertiría en una mujer completa. Me quedé aturdida con sus palabras, supe lo que aquello significaba, ese hombre me deseaba, no era la primera vez que insinuaba algo parecido, así que me dieron tantas nauseas, que vomité ahí mismo. Después corrí a contárselo a mamá, pero obviamente no me creyó, pensó que lo hacía porque siempre lo había rechazado y ahora ya había aprendido una manera de separarlo de ella. Aunque lo negué, no logré convencerla. Se hizo un distanciamiento más profundo entre ella y yo, me pasaba las noches poniendo seguro a mi puerta, atrancándola con muebles por si a Charles se le ocurría visitarme. Y aunque no lo intentó, por el día siempre trataba de estar cerca de mí, diciéndome lo bonita que era y que no podía esperar el día en que… - En ese momento se detuvo y un sollozo escapó de su garganta, se odió al instante. Y al ver que Albert intentaba acercarse a ella, elevó su mano deteniéndolo, si él la consolaba, no podría acabar nunca.

-El caso es que se detuvo repentinamente. En esos días él me dijo que la herencia de mi papá había desaparecido, la casa de Chicago que era mi herencia, se había perdido, o más bien la había vendido al mejor postor. Las apuestas acabaron con mi fortuna, no le comenté nada a mamá, pensando que ella sabía todo eso, y le guardé resentimiento, así que me retraje completamente. Y finalmente, dos meses antes de cumplir los dieciséis se me informó que llevaría a varios de sus conocidos para que me conocieran. Ahora era a mí, a quien quería vender al mejor postor, le darían más dinero siendo virgen, aseguró, por eso no me había tocado. Fue así que, salí huyendo de mi casa, me llevé conmigo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, pero un par de meses después se acabó y estuve vagando por diferentes estados del país, huyendo de aquí para allá, porque él me buscaba desesperadamente. Finalmente, llegué a este pueblo, y conocí al señor Whitman, me ofreció alimento y después trabajo…y ahí nos conocimos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Albert sintió la garganta seca, y con trabajos pudo hablar.

-Al principio no confiaba en nadie, no podía decirle a medio mundo quien era, podían informarle a él, pues había puesto boletines informando mi desaparición. Me sentí protegida en este pueblo, y creí que nadie me reconocería. Cuando te conocí, y… - "Me enamoré de ti", quiso agregar pero no lo hizo – y empecé a llevar una vida prácticamente normal, me sentí segura. Pero fue ahí, donde mi temor a perderte si te decía la verdad, me superó. Creí que jamás me perdonarías por no hablarte de mí, así que, aunque me resolví decirte la verdad, lo fui posponiendo.

-¿Y tu nombre?

-Charles sabía lo orgullosa que estaba de mi apellido y nunca se imaginó que prescindiría de el y utilizaría el nombre de soltera de mi madre. Mi verdadero nombre es Candice Renault White.

-¿Y qué pasó, Candy? – Bueno, ella ya sabía a qué se refería. Su desaparición.

-Cuando te marchaste a Escocia, yo…yo prometí esperarte. Y así lo hice, pero varios días después, llegó Annie, creo que nunca me pudo perdonar que me prefirieras antes que, a ella, por eso se buscó una magnífica aliada. Tu tía Elroy. Al parecer Annie le habló de mí y juntas se dedicaron a investigarme, y así descubrieron que me estaban buscando. De esa forma, cuando tu tía llegó a verme, me dijo que nunca permitiría que una…" desconocida cualquiera" formara parte de la familia Andrew. Me dijo con desprecio que su tú eras tan iluso al confiar en mí, ella no lo era. Así que se desharía de mí, así de sencillo. Yo salí corriendo, estaba dispuesta a llamarte por teléfono, tal vez ya no querías saber nada acerca de mí, pero cuando pensé que estaba lejos de tu tía, llegó Charles. Ella lo llamó, ni siquiera se dignó a preguntar por qué me buscaba, solo le importó que me llevasen lejos de ti.

Fue así como ante la mirada complacida y feliz de tu tía, Charles me llevó lejos de ti. Durante un mes me mantuvo encerrada en un cuartucho mugriento, no le avisó a mamá que ya me había encontrado, y me mantuvo ahí como "mi merecido castigo". Cuando pensó que ya había aprendido la lección, me llevó de vuelta a casa, mi mamá me recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero yo seguía resentida con ella y durante los siguientes dos meses en que me mantuvieron en cautiverio casi no hablé con ella.

-¿Ella te mantuvo cautiva en tu propia casa? – Preguntó Albert cada vez más azorado.

-Hacía y creía ciegamente todo lo que Charles decía. Así que después de decirle a ella que yo había estado expuesta a grandes peligros estando sola, era más seguro para mí, mantenerme alejada de los lugares abiertos. Le dijo que la gente con la que estuve relacionada me estaba buscando. – Candy hizo una pausa, tenía que recuperarse un poco, sentía las rodillas tan débiles que tuvo que sentarse. – Y fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que, estaba embarazada. Yo había estado tan ensimismada tratando de encontrar una solución a todo eso, tratando de encontrar la manera de comunicarme contigo, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de los síntomas…pero mi madre sí. Y por todo lo que Charles le dijo, se negó a creerme cuando le dije que nadie me había tomado en contra de mi voluntad. – Una expresión de horror cruzó por las hermosas facciones de Albert al comprender lo que la madre de Candy llegó a pensar, que había sido violada. – Y haciendo caso omiso cuando traté de explicarle todo, me llevaron a un lugar especial para chicas como yo, creo que ella esperaba que en cuanto yo tuviera al bebé, lo diera en adopción o algo así…

-Debió ser muy difícil para ti. – Se aventuró a decir Albert, aunque lo dijo más para sí mismo.

-Lo peor de todo, fue cuando una semana después de que nació Rosemary, escuché a Charles hablar con la encargada del lugar. Estaban planeando sedarme por la noche y llevarse a Rose…querían desaparecerla. Y yo no podía permitirlo, por eso, esa misma tarde me fugué, me llevé conmigo el dinero que mamá me había dado, y a partir de ahí empecé a ir de ciudad en ciudad. Pero nadie le daba trabajo a una madre soltera, en especial si traía a su hija consigo. Fue cuando me enteré de que estabas casado, cuando Rose se enfermó de gravedad, el tratamiento era demasiado costoso y yo no podía permitir que mi hija muriera, por eso decidí dejártela, además sabía que contigo estaría a salvo, aunque Charles me encontrara ya no podría hacerle nada a ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Podías haber podido explicarme todo, en lugar de dejar que pensara que eras de lo peor, que no te importaba tu propia hija! – Replicó exasperado Albert al comprender todo.

-¿¡Y crees que fue tan fácil para mí?! ¡Estabas casado! ¡No podías esperar que llegara, así como si nada y decirte todo! No creí que te importara, en especial cuando vi que tu esposa estaba embarazada. Después de salir de tu casa, estuve a punto de regresar por Rose, pero caí enferma. Estuve hospitalizada un tiempo, y fue gracias a Stear y a Paty pues fueron ellos quienes me ayudaron en esos momentos, y gracias a ellos fue que me convertí en modelo.

-¿Por qué no regresaste por Rose cuando adquiriste fama y fortuna? – La pregunta, aunque no la formuló con enojo, tenía un matiz cargado de resentimiento.

-No podía exponerla, no sabes cuantas veces tuve que huir de Charles, fue en uno de esos encuentros en que Terry y yo empezamos a inventar que teníamos una relación más íntima, pues fue solo así como pude alejarlo de mí. ¿De verdad querías que Rose creciera en ese ambiente?

Pero ella no recibió respuesta, Albert tenía mucho qué pensar. Volvió a la posición original. Necesitaba pensar.

Candy no esperaba algún otro tipo de reacción. Sabía y comprendía que después de semejante confesión, él necesitaría tiempo para digerir todo ello. Así que, poniéndose de pie, salió con sigilo de la habitación. No sabía que sucedería después pero su corazón se estrujó al pensar que tal vez su matrimonio había terminado. Solo una semana había saboreado la felicidad al lado del hombre que había amado desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Y sollozó profusamente mientras se encaminaba hacia el automóvil que la esperaba a las puertas de la mansión.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias por todo chicas...**

 **Ya solo dos más y terminamos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Varios minutos después, Albert salió de su trance. Acababa de comprender que todo lo que había pasado se debía a su querida tía. Si ella nunca hubiera intervenido…

Salió con paso decidido buscando como loco a Candy por toda la mansión. Ya nada importaba, ni el silencio guardado, ni lo sucedido en el pasado, solo el presente, y en el presente amaba con toda su alma a Candy.

-¡Mary! – Gritó presuroso una vez que salió de la habitación de Rose, su hija estaba dormida.

-Sí señor, dígame.

-¿En dónde se encuentra la señora? – Mary lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿La señora? Perdón señor, pero creí que se había despedido de usted hace unos minutos. Ella ya salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

¡Estúpido!

El semblante de Albert cayó desencajado al recordar las primeras palabras de Candy: "He venido a despedirme".

Quiso darse de topes contra la pared, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota al no comprender que ella partiría inmediatamente? Pero no, no permitiría que se fuera sin aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Salió corriendo de la casa y tomó inmediatamente su deportivo. Solo que al virar en una sección de arbustos casi se lleva de corbata a George que había salido tras él.

-¡Por Dios, William! ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso quieres matarte? – Le espetó después que Albert frenó bruscamente.

-Lo siento, George, pero tengo que alcanzar a Candy. Necesito decirle… - Pero su amigo no lo dejó terminar.

-Hazte a un lado. – Ordenó enérgico George al mismo tiempo que abría la portezuela del auto. – Al paso que vas, al único sitio al que llegarás será al hospital, yo te llevo.

Albert ya no comentó nada en todo el trayecto, estaban lejos del aeropuerto, pero ese mismo camino había recorrido Candy, a una velocidad normal. Ellos iban a más de cien kilómetros por hora, tal vez esa diferencia compensara el tiempo que había tardado él en salir y le permitiera llegar a tiempo.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Al llegar a la sala de abordaje, después de pedir informes acerca de los vuelos a Francia, el ánimo se le fue al suelo, el vuelo estaba adelantado y tenía cinco minutos de haber despegado. No podía hacer nada más. ¿Llamarla por teléfono? No era probable que ella quisiera hablar con él y eso se le hacía demasiado impersonal. No, lo que tenía qué decirle tenía que ser en persona.

Así que empezando a planear desde ya lo que sería su siguiente paso, salió del aeropuerto. George ni siquiera había aparcado el auto así subió y salieron rumbo a la mansión.

-Llegué demasiado tarde, creí que podría alcanzarla, pero…soy un imbécil, George. Acabo de arruinar mi matrimonio, y de alejar a la única mujer que he amado y que amaré. – Comentó decaído, él era bueno para planear estrategias millonarias, pero no sabía por dónde empezar con Candy.

-Tranquilízate y ve las cosas desde otro punto de vista. En realidad, aunque la hubieras alcanzado, no contabas con tiempo suficiente para decirle todo lo que hay en tu corazón, ¿no es así?

-Tienes razón.

-Tampoco podrías ir a donde ella, porque tienes ese viaje a México que llevas posponiendo desde hace varias semanas. A Rosemary le falta solo un mes para terminar el año escolar y Candy necesita estar alejada de ti un tiempo y concentrarse en su trabajo, así que arregla lo más pronto tus negocios, espera a que Rose pueda viajar y así tendrás tiempo suficiente para rogarle a Candy que te perdone, además, no sé tú, pero creo que necesitas una estrategia. – Albert sonrió más tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, George. Utilizaré ese tiempo para saber cómo arrastrarme para que me perdone.

-Creo que después de cómo te comportaste, estaría feliz de verte arrastrándote…literalmente.

Albert asintió con solemnidad, y el resto del viaje lo dedicó a pensar en su futuro. Y no se veía sin Candy en él.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión casi estaba anocheciendo. Y Albert se sorprendió de ver el auto de Annie en el lugar. Bajó furioso recordando todo lo que ella y su tía le habían hecho a Candy y no se detuvo hasta hallarlas en la sala tomando el té. Su tía tenía una cara de autosuficiencia que no podía con ella. Albert se imaginó ese mismo gesto cuando entregó a Candy a su padrastro años atrás, y sintió un golpe en el estómago.

-William, hijo, mira a quien tenemos aquí. Annie ha hecho bien en venir a visitarnos en especial ahora que esa mujer por fin se fue de la casa, ¿no crees? Es como le dije a Annie: "William va a necesitar a una amiga que lo ayude a pasar por este trago tan amargo", pero gracias a Dios, te diste cuenta a tiempo la clase de mujer que es. Mira que por su culpa ese hombre se haya atrevido a secuestrar a Rose. No. Definitivamente, has hecho bien librándote de ella… - Elroy estaba tan ensimismada en su diatriba, que ni siquiera se percató que Albert estaba cada vez más furioso, a cada palabra que su tía agregaba, sentía que la sangre se elevaba a la cabeza. Si su tía fuese hombre ya lo tendría en el suelo y fuera de su casa.

Pero Annie sí se daba cuenta de la gama de emociones que pasaba Albert. "Y no era nada alentador ser parte de esa furia", pensó ella. Así que decidió actuar antes de que el hombre que estaba frente a ella decidiera descargar sus emociones con ella. Se puso de pie dejando a un lado la taza de porcelana.

-William – Lo llamó, la atención de Albert cayó sobre ella y decidió actuar rápido. –Yo solo he venido a ofrecerte disculpas por todas las molestias que te causé. Albert se cruzó de brazos y elevó una de sus cejas, incrédulo ante esas palabras. – Es cierto, sé que por mi causa hace años, bueno… pues…hace años ella salió de tu vida. Pero te aseguro que yo no sabía nada de los planes de tu tía – Se apresuró a aclarar, Elroy la miró furiosa. – Yo solo pretendía que la asustara para que se alejara de ti, pero cuando vi que la entrego a ese hombre, me dio temor.

-Y aprovechaste la oportunidad gustosa, ¿no es así? Con todo el temor del mundo, decidiste mentirme descaradamente cuando angustiado te pregunté, ¡una y otra vez, si no sabías donde estaba ella! ¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta? Ah, sí, dijiste: "Al parecer vinieron unos amigos a buscarla y decidió irse con ellos. Olvídala Albert, no te conviene". Sí Annie, estabas aterrorizada. – Contestó burlonamente.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Tenía diecisiete años! Me dio temor lo que hizo tu tía, pero no pude oponerme. Y cuando vi que podía aprovechar la ocasión para que volviéramos, ni siquiera pensé en nada más. ¡Pero lo siento mucho! No debí haberlo hecho, ni debí aferrarme a la idea de que con el paso del tiempo podrías volver a sentir algo por mí, ahora lo sé. Estaba equivocada y ahora solo te pido que me perdones, no puedo irme sin que me digas que al menos lo pensarás. – Ante la mirada atónita de Albert, Elroy quiso salir del lugar. Era evidente que su plan de utilizar a Annie nuevamente había fallado.

-Tía le aconsejo que no se mueva de donde está. – Su tono era demasiado tranquilo, eso no le dio buen augurio a Elroy y se quedó en su lugar. – Annie, ¿A dónde irás? – Extrañado ante las palabras de la chica, volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

-Me iré a residir a Berlín, con mis papás. Siempre han querido que los acompañara, pero yo me negaba… bueno, ahora ya no hay nada que me detenga aquí, y me iré en unos días. – Sonrió amargamente. – Quiero rescatar algo de orgullo propio y dignidad que han quedado por los suelos gracias a mi necedad.

-Annie, la verdad no sé si esté preparado para lo que me pides. Nos has hecho mucho daño. Lo siento, no puedo. Pero deseo que tengas un buen viaje y que encuentres el amor que tanto anhelas. – No hablaba con resentimiento, pero ella supo que nunca la perdonaría.

-Entiendo. – Bajó la vista para ocultar las lágrimas y tomó su bolso. – En verdad deseo que ella y tu sean muy felices… Adiós y… - Pero ya no terminó, salió de la casa como una ráfaga de viento.

Albert la observó partir y se preguntó cómo alguien tan bella como ella, necesitaba de estratagemas, mentiras, y engaños para conseguir que alguien la quisiera. Pero volvió a concentrar su atención en su tía, que orgullosamente se encontraba sentada con la barbilla en alto, desafiándolo, y supo que su tía no había sido nunca, una buena compañía para Annie.

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada. – Elroy se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. – Lo hice una vez y lo volvería a hacer mil veces, pero antes me aseguraría que ella desapareciera para siempre.

Albert lo observó unos momentos, y con alma deliberada, tomó asiento en un amplio sillón. No servía de nada decirle todo lo que Candy había sufrido gracias a ella. Al contrario, se alegraría y él no estaba para darle ese placer a su tía.

-Pues como ves, querida tía, - Su voz era un témpano de hielo, con lentitud unió sus manos y los colocó sobre su regazo. – no sirvió de nada lo que hiciste, o trataste de hacer. Candy es famosa y en estos momentos está volando a Francia porque tiene que cumplir un contrato millonario por cierto, con un famoso diseñador. Rose y yo nos reuniremos con ella en cuanto podamos, así que, no te equivoques pensando que ella ya salió de mi vida. Al contrario, estamos más unidos que nunca gracias a nuestra hija…y ¿por qué, no? Gracias a ti.

-¿A mí? Estás loco.

-Tú te empeñaste en hacer la vida de mi hija imposible, con esos "amiguitos", que siempre te empeñabas en llevar a casa, recordándole que no tenía mamá. Fue gracias a eso que me vi obligado a buscar a Candy y convencerla de que viniera con nosotros, debo admitir que tus consejos sobre buscarle una madre a la niña, dieron resultado, gracias a ello, le propuse matrimonio y… voila, henos aquí. – Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se quedó esperando la reacción de su tía. No había mentido, solo había adornado un poco la verdad para que no viera hasta donde los había arruinado.

Elroy se quedó helada, estaba furiosa y sabía que había perdido sus cartas principales: Annie y Charles. Pero ya vería la forma de separarlos, ahora era más una cuestión de orgullo que otra cosa.

-Muy bien, pues felicítame entonces. Pero yo no me quedaré a ver cómo te arruina esa mujer. Me voy.

-Espero que sea para siempre, tía. – Lo miró atónita, pensó que Albert le diría lo de siempre, que no se fuera, que se quedara, pues era prácticamente la única familia que le quedaba.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que espero que su decisión de marcharse sea para siempre, no quiero verme en la necesidad de tener que decirle que no será bien recibida en ninguna de mis casas.

-¡¿Me estás corriendo?! ¿A mí, a tu propia sangre? ¡Por esa mujer!

-¿Mi propia sangre que no se tentó el corazón al vernos sufrir? ¿Qué solo se contentó porque se había salido con la suya? ¿Quien me traicionó? Sí. Ahora mi familia son Candy y Rosemary, no hay cabida para nadie más, y menos para alguien tan venenosa y ponzoñosa como usted. Así que le aconsejo que haga sus maletas y se marche de mi casa. – Alisándose el pantalón se puso de pie, dando por zanjada la cuestión. – No quiero verme en la necesidad de usar la fuerza para hacerlo, su amigo Charles ya está en prisión, creo que él es el experto en ello.

Sin decir una palabra más, salió dejándola sola. Ella se quedó de pie, en medio de la gran sala, sintiendo una tonta, pensaba humillarlo y decirle lo que pensaba de la fulana con la que se había casado, pero él no se lo permitió. Se desplomó en un sofá, pensando, cavilando cómo hacer para que su sobrino revirtiera su decisión. ¿Es que acaso no veía que todo lo había hecho por su bien?

-Señora, Elroy. – La voz de Philip, el mayordomo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba de pie cerca de ella, con Mary cerca de la puerta. – Su equipaje ya está hecho, señora. En estos momentos lo están colocando en el maletero de su auto. La acompaño.

Philip la tomó del brazo como si fuera a salir corriendo. Elsroy sintió la humillación, ¡estaba siendo despedida de la casa por la servidumbre! Arrancó con fuerza su brazo y exigió ver a Albert.

-El señor pidió que no lo molestaran, en estos momentos está con su hija, en una videoconferencia con la señora Candice.

Elroy gritó y gritó, furiosa, quiso abofetear al mayordomo, pero él era más fuerte que ella y con facilidad la llevó hasta el automóvil. Ya la estaba esperando un chofer que la llevaría hasta su departamento en la ciudad.

-El señor le recuerda que no quiere verla más en ninguna de sus propiedades. Ahórrese la pena de que la corran del lugar o ni siquiera le tomen en cuenta.

Le cerró la portezuela en cara, y partieron inmediatamente. Ella seguía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sintió lágrimas que corrían sobre sus mejillas, después de todo, quería a Albert como a su hijo, pero el orgullo pudo más con ella, y secándolas con firmeza, se prometió que nunca le rogaría. Estaba demasiado segura de que él regresaría a ella, suplicándole su perdón. Después de todo, ella saldría ganando. Estaba segura que Candy caería por su propio peso...

 _-Sí, mami, era un edificio alto, alto. Tan alto, que papá tuvo que subirme en brazos porque me daba miedo. –_ Con entusiasmo, Rose le comentaba la visita que había hecho a las oficinas en México, los negocios de Albert le habían consumido la mayor parte del tiempo y al terminar el ciclo escolar de Rose, había decidido llevarla con él. Después de platicar con Candy y preguntarle si deseaba que fuera con ella.

Y es que ya era algo común, en el último mes y medio, habían acordado, aunque de manera silenciosa, mantener conversaciones dedicadas exclusivamente a lo que Rose hacía, o decía, o incluso, comía. Eran conversaciones educadas y breves, pero contrario a lo que ambos pensaban, su trato era demasiado cortés.

Solo que ese día, Candy se sentía exhausta. Las sesiones al aire libre estaban acabando con su paciencia, el calor estaba extenuante, y ella los últimos días tenía que luchar con diferentes malestares. Su madre que había decidido acompañarla para estrechar más su relación, decía que era normal. Aunque Candy no sabía qué tenía de normal odiar el olor del café, que pareciera bipolar con sus cambios de humor, estar soñolienta durante el día y sentirse exhausta. Se sentía desesperada, no era la primera vez que trabajaba tantas horas, y en ambientes y climas extremos, y nunca, nunca se había sentido así. Algo que le ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor, fue que finalmente Stear se había incorporado al trabajo, ella era muy exigente con los fotógrafos, y no se acoplaba trabajando con alguien más. Stear la conocía y sabía la manera de tratarla y aplacarle su humor. Ese día en especial, le había dado una hora de descanso y ella, como siempre hacía, ocupó ese tiempo para hablar con Rosemary.

- _¿Sabes una cosa, mami? –_ Candy frunció el ceño, inexplicablemente, Rose había bajado el volumen de su voz y hablaba en susurros.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Algo malo? –

- _Te tenemos una sorpresa. –_

-¿Cómo dices? –

- _Rosemary Andrew, despídete de tu mamá y dame el teléfono. –_ La profunda voz de Albert, sobresaltó a Candy.

- _Pero papi… -_ Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, Albert empezó a decir algo a su hija y Candy solo pudo escuchar que Rose obedientemente le decía a su papá: "Está bien". – _Mami, me tengo que ir, debo ir a hacer mis… -_ Se oyó un fuerte carraspeo de parte de Albert y Rose dejó a mitad la frase. – _Te quiero mucho, mucho. –_

-Yo también, cariño. –

- _Adiós. –_

 _-¿Candy? ¿Sigues ahí? –_ La dulce voz de su hija, fue reemplazada por la masculina voz de Albert. Y como cada vez que hablaban, Candy sintió mariposas en el estómago al escucharlo.

-Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa? – Contestó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían así?

- _Solo quería saber si, bueno, ¿exactamente cuándo terminarás tu trabajo? Es que Rose te extraña demasiado y, bueno, quiere verte. –_

 _-_ Sí, claro. Como le dije a Rose hace un momento, hoy es la última sesión y mañana la fiesta de despedida. El lanzamiento mundial será en un par de meses, todavía no sé exactamente dónde se realizará, pero espero que Rose me pueda acompañar. – Habló tan rápido que se quedó sin aliento.

- _Bien. –_

 _-_ Bien. – Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que Candy decidió despedirse. – Bueno, será mejor que regrese, si me tardo un poco más, Stear se pondrá como loco. –

- _Cuidate mucho…y ¿Candy? –_

-Dime. –

- _Yo…nada, que estés bien. –_

Albert colgó inmediatamente y Candy tuvo la sensación de que quería decirle algo importante. O solo era su mente jugando con ella, como siempre. Con un largo suspiro de desesperación, inició su vuelta al lugar de la sesión de fotos, rememorando las veces que, soñando despierta se imaginaba a Albert llegando hasta ella; robándole un beso y susurrándole al oído que iniciaran de nuevo. Pero la realidad solo le limitaba a palabras corteses y despedidas agridulces. ¿Acaso él no sentía ya nada por ella?

Con esos sombríos pensamientos comenzó a trabajar. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Al día siguiente, mientras la gente con la que trabajó y sus amigos se divertían en el salón de eventos del hotel, Candy estaba en la sala de estar de su habitación. El dolor de cabeza había comenzado a mediodía y en esos momentos, sentía que le taladraba la cabeza. Eso aunado a un terrible agotamiento la había obligado a disculparse con los presentes y buscar el refugio de su habitación.

Lo único que quería era dormir profundamente, así que, después de la llamada de su mamá diciéndole que esa noche llegaría un poco tarde, se dio una ducha. Minutos después, sentada frente al espejo cepillándose el pelo, decidió que era tiempo de ir a consultar al médico, su madre no dejaba de repetirle que era algo normal, pero ella no estaba tan segura. Aunque seguía renuente de ver al doctor, los galenos nunca daban buenas noticias. Se estremeció al recordar la frialdad del hombre que la vio después del parto de Rose afirmándole que jamás podría tener hijos, así que era mejor que ni lo intentara.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y al ponerse de pie, sintió en leve mareo. No, definitivamente eso no era normal. Con eso en mente, caminó hasta la puerta para abrir y al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡Albert! – Se petrificó, ahí estaba él, alto, varonil, con su vestimenta demasiado informal, con jeans de mezclilla, su pelo corto lo llevaba revuelto, se veía más guapo y atractivo que nunca. Pero se veía desmejorado y hasta ojeroso. Aspiró el aroma de su colonia, deseaba llenarse los pulmones de su olor que le traía bellos recuerdos…solo que al hacerlo, deseó no haberlo hecho, su estómago protestó y sintió unas terribles nauseas. Con el ceño fruncido, corrió hasta el baño sin notar que Albert entraba detrás de ella, seguido de Dorothy.

Ella estaba arrodillada frente al excusado, volviendo el escaso alimento que había comido ese día. Albert se arrodilló junto a ella, y le pasó una toalla empapada de agua por su frente y su cuello. Le limpió el rostro con suma delicadeza y cuando ella se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo, le preparó su cepillo dental para que se lavara la boca. Una vez que Candy terminó, Albert tomó su rostro con ambas manos, su preocupación se hizo evidente en sus facciones.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó sintiéndose un completo idiota al no poder hacer algo más.

Ella asintió, más por temor de volver a repetir la embarazosa escena que por otra cosa.

-Será mejor que tomes asiento. – Sin decir una palabra más, la tomó en brazos. Cuando ella quiso protestar, él la silencio con la misma mirada que le dirigía a su hija cuando trataba de desobedecerlo.

-Estoy bien. – Le reclamó ella, solo que al ponerla de pie junto al sofá, se desvaneció entre sus brazos. Albert se alarmó. Buscó con la mirada a Dorothy.

-Ya llamé al médico. Desde hace días se ha sentido indispuesta, y aunque Clarisse le dice que es algo normal, la ha instado para que vaya a ver al doctor. Pero ya la conoces, no quiso hacerlo hasta que terminar el trabajo. –

Albert asintió, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué Clarisse no le había dicho eso? Se habían mantenido en comunicación desde hacía casi un mes, cuando la madre de Candy fue a visitarlo hasta sus oficinas en México exigiéndole que le ya no hiciera sufrir más a su hija. Pero cuando Albert le explicó sus razones del por qué había esperado tanto tiempo en ir a verla, su suegra se convirtió en su aliada. De esa forma, con su ayuda, había planeado volar junto a Rose hacia Francia y darle una sorpresa a Candy, o al menos esperaba que su presencia fuera considerada así. Y Rose había estado a punto de develar su secreto, estaba tan emocionada con la esperanza de ver a su madre que quería que Candy supiera que faltaba poco para que pudieran abrazarse. Y ahora que Albert lo pensaba, creía que tal vez eso hubiera sido mejor, se sintió culpable del estado de Candy, tal vez si no le hubiera tomado por sorpresa… tomó su mano con delicadeza, y susurrando palabras de amor, esperó a que el médico llegara.

Candy despertó dos horas después. El desmayó propició que pudiera dormir un poco, estaba demasiado exhausta. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y cuando miró hacia el techo del hotel, recordó que había soñado con Albert, estaba ahí, en el mismo lugar y la había sostenido después de que vomitara. Solo que al sentir un vacío en su estómago, supo que no lo había soñado. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, buscando una señal de su presencia, pero no encontró nada. Tratando de incorporarse, se apoyó sobre sus codos y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, escuchó voces que se acercaban.

-¡Candy! – La llamó Dorothy con evidente alivio. – Por fin despertaste. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? –

-Sí – Respondió Candy escuetamente, se acabó de convencer que la presencia de Albert había sido un sueño. – Creo que al fin pude descansar un poco. Debe ser el calor y las horas extenuantes de trabajo. Así que no es necesario armar escándalo. ¿Ya le dijiste a mamá? –

-¿A Clarisse? No, ni siquiera está en el hotel, fue al circo. – Candy frunció el ceño.

-¿Al circo? ¿Y por qué…? – Dorothy no le permitió continuar.

-William no quería separarse de ti, pero no soportaba más la espera y hace como quince minutos decidió salir a "apresurar" el resultado de los análisis que te practicaron. Aunque ya le dije que aunque "los apresure" los análisis estarán cuando tengan qué estar. – Lo dijo como si tal cosa que Candy se quedó petrificada.

-¿Albert? ¿Análisis? ¿Quieres decirme que vino el médico? –

-Sí, tu Albert está aquí, el médico vino a auscultarte, lo cual ya era hora y sí, tomó muestras de sangre y las llevó a examinar. – Afirmó categóricamente Dorothy y en ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-¡Gracias a Dios ya despertaste! – Exclamó angustiado Albert al entrar con el doctor a su espalda. Corrió hacia ella que aún estaba recostada, y la tomó amorosamente de la mano. Candy sintió su calidez y correspondió el gesto permitiendo que entrelazaran sus dedos.

-Hace unos minutos. – Afirmó con voz trémula por la emoción.

\- Muy bien – El doctor llamó su atención. – Candy, los exámenes que te realizamos han revelado la causa de tus frecuentes síntomas. –

-¿Algo va mal doctor? – Albert quiso sonar despreocupado, pero su voz salió más aguda de lo normal.

-Nada que no se quite en unos meses. – Sonrió complacido el médico, como si esa oración aclarara el asunto. Candy se tensó.

-¿Meses? ¿Pues qué tengo? – Inquirió Candy ya más preocupada, por un momento pensó que tal fuera su culpa por esperar tanto en ver a un especialista.

-Candy, tus síntomas son normales en tu estado. Solo te recomiendo que ya no le exijas a tu cuerpo tanto, aunque eres joven, debes tener en cuenta que ahora debes descansar lo suficiente y alimentarte sanamente. No es bueno para ti, y menos para el bebé. – Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Candy se quedó además, muda.

-¿Bebé? – Se apresuró a preguntar Albert, recordando lo que Candy le contara tiempo atrás. – Pero, ¿cómo? -

-Bueno jóvenes, creo que ya tienen una hija, además están recién casados, creo que no es necesario que les explique "cómo" pasó. – La sonrisa pícara del doctor, devolvió a Candy a la realidad.

-No entiende doctor. Cuando Rose nació, me dijeron que una infección había hecho que me practicaran una histerectomía, y aunque en ese entonces no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba, el doctor me dijo categóricamente que era imposible… - Pero se quedó a medias en la frase, una emoción y un sentimiento cálido traspasó sus defensas, e instintivamente volvió su vista a Albert, que al parecer la noticia le impresionó tanto como a ella. Solo tenía miedo de saber qué pensaba en esos momentos, ¿sería feliz con la noticia?

-Pues evidentemente te mintieron. Creo que ahora no es necesario que te explique lo que es una histerectomía, y si de verdad te la hubieran realizado, ciertamente sería imposible tu embarazo. Y no hay error en el diagnóstico. Pero será mejor que si tienes ginecólogo personal, lo visites. No te vendría mal un examen exhaustivo… Bueno, será mejor que me retire. – Entregó el sobre con los resultados a Albert y cerrando su maletín, se le quedó mirando unos segundos. - ¡Felicidades!

Después de que el doctor se retiró, Albert se dio cuenta que Dorothy ya no estaba. Era obvio que los habían dejado solos.

Miró a Candy que tenía la vista fija en él. Recordó la noticia que acababa de recibir y sintió que la amaba más que antes. Sonriendo con ternura, acarició con sus nudillos la tersa mejilla de su esposa. Ella hizo el intento de hablar, pero él la interrumpió. Candy solo veía en sus ojos amor y suplicó que fuera cierto.

-¡Perdóname! – Albert enterró su rostro en el vientre de su amada, en el mismo lugar donde crecía su hijo. – He sido un completo imbécil por dejarte ir de esa manera, por no comprenderte cuando debías de haber recibido de mi parte comprensión y apoyo por todo lo que has pasado, en gran parte por mi culpa. Pero cuando quise hablar contigo ya te habías marchado, fuimos hasta el aeropuerto y tu vuelo… - Su voz sonaba apagada, pues no había levantado la cara, ahora ya se aferraba a la cintura de Candy con ambas manos. – No pude venir antes, yo… - Pero Candy le impidió continuar, ahora ya nada importaba, solo el hecho que él estaba con ella y que iban a ser padres nuevamente.

-No tengo nada qué perdonar. – Le habló dulcemente mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabello. Albert levantó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente. Estaba confundido, esperaba que Candy lo hiciera suplicar más. Ella pareció leer su mente. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Lo importante es que hayas venido. – Confesó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – Y… bueno, creo que este tiempo nos ha ayudado a ver las cosas con más claridad. Debo confesar que cuando abandoné Lakewood, sentía resentimiento contra ti, por no comprenderme, y porque había sido tu tía quien nos había separado. Sin embargo, he meditado en ello y me di cuenta que fue culpa de mi padrastro. Siempre daba conmigo, en esa ocasión lo hizo más rápido con ayuda de tu tía, pero eventualmente él habría dado conmigo. Fue él, el único responsable de todo lo que sufrí. Pero debo agradecerle, porque de esa forma te conocí. – Había emoción en su voz y ahora lloraba tranquilamente.

-¡Oh, por Dios! No llores. – Albert no soportaba verla así, se incorporó y subiendo a la cama junto a ella, la abrazó con todo el amor que guardaba para ella.

-Oh, pero, ¿no sabes que también hay lágrimas de felicidad? – Preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas y sonriéndole.

-Entonces, ¿eres…eres feliz? – Se aventuró a preguntar él. Su corazón latía rápidamente, pensando que por fin podrían ser felices.

-¿Y cómo no serlo? Estamos aquí, juntos, abrazados. – Los dos sonrieron ante lo obvio. - Te amo. – Confesó con voz trémula, no sabía si Albert la amaba igual que ella a él. Albert no contestó. Pero ella podría ser muy paciente, se dijo. Así que decidió cambiar de tema. – Y por último y no menos importante, ¡vamos a ser papás! –

-¡Dios! ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! Creo que somos buenos, lo volvimos a hacer, y, ¡a la primera! –

-¡Albert! – Rieron a carcajadas por unos momentos. Candy estaba sonrojada y Albert la miraba pícaramente.

-¿Está bien? – Preguntó Candy de pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Es decir…tú, ¿querías más hijos? –

-¿Bromeas? Aunque ya me había hecho a la idea que no tendríamos más, estoy feliz. Siempre quise una familia grande, ambos sabemos bien que crecer como hijos únicos es… -

-Muy triste y demasiado solitario. – Completo Candy.

-¿Y tú? – Inquirió Albert.

-¿Yo? Estoy emocionada, especialmente después de pensar que nunca tendría más… - Candy hizo una pausa, de pronto recordó algo. – Albert, ¿y Rosemary? – Preguntó con preocupación incorporándose un poco. Pero Albert la volvió a recostar sobre su pecho, y acariciando su sedoso cabello la tranquilizó.

-No te preocupes, está con tu mamá. Al parecer la llevó al circo y pasará la noche con ella. Sabía que necesitábamos tiempo para reconciliarnos. –

-¿Así que ella sabía que vendrías? Creo que hay muchas cosas que me deben explicar ustedes tres. Pero ahora solo quiero estar en tus brazos. –

-Está bien. – Fue una respuesta escueta, Albert tenía otra cosa en mente, y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejar las cosas en claro con ella. - ¿Candy? –

-¿Qué pasa? – Levantó su rostro y lo vio a los ojos.

-¿Para ti no significará algún problema? Quiero decir, tu embarazo. –

-¿Y por qué supondría problema? –

-Eres modelo, vives de tu apariencia. No creo que puedas seguir trabajando una vez que se empiece a notar el embarazo. –

-Por supuesto que no, tontito. – Le dijo Candy risueña. – La semana de la moda en París tendrá que pasar sin mí. –

-Pero, yo…me siento culpable por no haber tomado precauciones. Si lo hubiera hecho no tendrías que abandonar tu trabajo por el que tanto has trabajado. –

-No me importa. – Afirmó contundente. – La fama y la fortuna no valen nada si no los tuviera a ustedes. No me interesaría vivir día a día con poco dinero, que vivir como hasta ahora sin ustedes. –

Esas palabras y el amor profundo en los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia, hicieron estremecer a su esposo. De pronto, Albert tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus alientos se mezclaban de lo cerca que estaban.

-¿De verdad me amas? – Preguntó mientras le daba pequeños besos en la boca que adoraba.

-Creí que no lo habías escuchado. – Contestó como pudo entre beso y beso.

-Escuché lo suficiente como para que mi corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos. Creí que te había perdido, ahora solo quiero que me lo confirmes… por favor. –

-¿Eso significa que tú me amas? –

-Sí. – Dijo extrañado. - ¿No te lo dije? –

-No, cariño. –

-Soy un idiota. – Masculló Albert por lo bajo. – Por cómo sucedieron las cosas… bueno, el caso es que era lo primero en mi lista de lo que tenía que decirte. – Comentó apenado ante la mirada risueña de ella.

-Te amo. – Hablaron al unísono. Se sintieron como la primera vez que se habían declarado su amor hace años.

Se besaron con ternura y tratando de transmitir todo su amor, profundizaron el beso. Y las caricias aumentaron, alejaron de su mente al mundo en general, en ese momento solo existían ellos. Por eso su entrega fue completa. Y tocando en lo más profundo de sus almas juraron que jamás permitirían que nada ni nadie, los separaría jamás.

Porque juntos habían aprendido a amar, a ser infelices, a tener esperanza, a disfrutar de la vida y soñar con un futuro junto a sus hijos. Nada importaría mientras estuvieran juntos. Porque nunca supieron lo que era hacer sus sueños realidad, hasta que se encontraron. Porque pretendieron seguir adelante, su amor siempre estuvo ahí. Donde la vida los llevara una parte de ellos siempre los acompañaría a donde quiera que fueran.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Jelou! Ya llegué, gracias a Dios, otra vez. Gracias por seguirme y su apoyo a la historia, como pueden ver, es el último capítulo, pero falta el epílogo y ese espero subirlo mañana.**

 **Les ofrezco una disculpa por haberme alejado de todo esto, pero me ha sido difícil. Ahora sí las enfermedades no me han dejado. Primero, una bacteria en el estómago, gastritis crónica, y ahora, cálculos biliares, con sus idas a urgencias por el dolor insoportable. Hasta hoy estoy estable, espero en Dios así siga porque no quiero quedarme sin vesícula. En fin, gracias por la paciencia y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don´t know you anymore**

 **Epílogo**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

-¿Qué tiene Rosemary? – Inquirió Albert tumbado a lado de su mujer sobre una toalla a las orillas de la casa en la playa que habían adquirido en Florida.

Diez años después habían cumplido su promesa y continuaban haciendo crecer a su familia. Tenían cuatro hermosos hijos además de Rose. Anthony de 10, Rhys de 8, Derek de 6, y la pequeña Millie de 4. No querían que hubiera mucha distancia entre las edades de cada uno de sus hijos, querían que su familia estuviera unida y por eso no demostraban abiertamente quien era el favorito.

Albert seguía siendo un extraordinario hombre de negocios, pero pasaba más tiempo con su familia y delegaba más responsabilidades en sus empleados. Mary y Philip, seguían trabajando para ellos, pero más como empleados de confianza que otra cosa. Por eso, en el fin de semana que habían organizado, estaban ellos como invitados. Obviamente los hijos de Mary, Eddie y Lily, estarían ahí. Lily seguía siendo amiga de Rose, incluso asistían juntas al instituto, en el caso de Eddie, estaba en su último año en la universidad y empezaría sus prácticas profesionales en la empresa de Albert.

Candy después de su retiro profesional, se había asociado con Hillary la esposa de Terry, y Con Dorothy, que en ese entonces ya llevaba cinco años de casada con Archie. Tenían una escuela de modelaje y una casa diseñadora, ambos contaban con fama y la aceptación del mundo de la moda. Ella todavía modelaba en casos especiales, como cuando le proponían modelar ropa pre-mamá. Justo el trabajo que acababa de realizar durante los últimos meses. Con seis meses de embarazo, y con la apariencia de haberse comido una pelota de playa, esperaban a los últimos miembros de la familia. Ese embarazo no había sido planeado, pero fue bien recibido desde el comienzo, así que, después de que los dos pequeños que vinieran al mundo, ya no tendrían más hijos.

Y mientras Albert acariciaba al estómago de su esposa tratando de calmar a sus hijos que parecían karatecas dentro de su madre, miraba a su hija mayor sentada descuidadamente a la orilla del mar con la vista perdida, se preocupó. Secretamente, Rose era su preferida, ella significaba mucho para él, recordándole la época en que conoció a Candy.

-Hmmm, creo que será mejor que se lo preguntes a ella. – Albert la observó con el ceño fruncido. Dejó de frotar el vientre de su esposa y ella protestó.

-¡Oye! Tus hijos se encuentran en pleno combate ahí adentro y… - Pero al observar a Albert y su preocupación, lo animó a ir con su hija. – Mira Albert, se trata de un chico, ya hablé con ella, pero está muy triste. Tal vez si habla con su papi, se sienta mejor.

-Ya sabía yo, que ese fulano de tal la haría sufrir… ¿Qué pasó?

-Anthony lo vio besándose con otra chica después de la ceremonia de graduación. Según la descripción de tu hijo, "se la quería comer enterita". – Ambos rieron ante las ocurrencias del pequeño, pero sabían a lo que se refería. – Y si quieren llegar a la comida, será mejor que vayas ahora y hagas lo posible por mejorar su ánimo.

Candy se encaminó hacia su casa.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, preparando hamburguesas, cerca de la piscina. Sus hijos estaban junto a los demás pequeños y como siempre, su omnipresente madre cuidado de ellos. Siempre decía que quería recompensar el tiempo perdido con Candy, y aprovechaba también para pasar tiempo con sus nietos. Para Candy había sido una gran ayuda mientras pasaba tiempo en su trabajo.

-¿Qué te pasa, corazón? – Albert se sentó sobre la arena y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hija. Ella lo vio y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su papá. Suspiró con tristeza.

-Me peleé con Erick, pá.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Bueno… - Rose se sonrojó. – Supongo que sí, pero…me da pena. Creo que fue más fácil explicárselo a mamá. – Albert se inquietó, ¿qué había hecho su hija? Prefirió guardar silencio, aunque prefería salir corriendo, no sabía si estaba preparado para oír confesiones de una adolescente, y más cuando era su hija y él pensaba que se trataba de cosas íntimas. Pero seguramente Candy le hubiera advertido.

-Ya debes saber que Erick se besuqueó con Dana, hace dos días. – Albert asintió, aunque no sabía quién rayos era Dana. – Bueno pues, yo le reclamé, y él me puso un ultimátum.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno…es que él… es decir yo… - Gimió de pura frustración. – Ya tenía tiempo que él me pedía, una… ¿prueba de amor? – Albert sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

-Y…tú… ¿se la diste? – Cerró los ojos al preguntar.

-¡Papi! ¿Cómo crees? Mi más grande sueño es esperar hasta casarme. Todo mundo me critica, pero ustedes me han enseñado que lo más importante en ese acto, es hacerlo por amor, y cuando uno ya esté completamente maduro y preparado para asumir cualquier… responsabilidad. – Albert la abrazó con más fuerza, admirando la madurez de su hija. Y agradeciendo al cielo porque no le hubiera dado la "prueba de su amor" al bueno para nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginar a su pequeñita en manos de ese idiota.

-Me parece muy bien, tu decisión, corazón.

-Sí… Solo que cuando le expliqué lo mismo a Erick, me mandó a volar. Y semanas después habló conmigo y me dijo que por mi esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Y supongo que solo esperó hasta la graduación.

-Supones bien. Después del baile en vez de llevarme a casa, quiso que fuéramos a un hotel. Obviamente yo le dije que no, y fueron Jimmy y Maribeth, quienes me llevaron de regreso. Al día siguiente, me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que era la última vez que me permitiría comportarme como una "novia virginal". Así que me dijo que al siguiente día me esperaba en su casa, sus padres no estaban así que…bueno, ya sabes.

-Pero al siguiente día…

-Viajamos hacia aquí. Me llamó por teléfono, y terminó conmigo. Sé que hice bien, pero siento que me duele el corazón, yo lo quiero mucho. Dudo que pueda querer a alguien así.

-Ya veo. ¿Te arrepientes?

-No. Es que pensé que me quería de verdad y me hice ilusiones.

\- Es lógico, usualmente te diría que a tu edad no se sabe lo que es el amor. Pero tú y yo sabemos que, tu madre y yo nos enamoramos a la misma edad, y míranos ahora. Así que sé lo que estás sintiendo.

-Entonces, ¿tú crees que yo debí…?

-Un momento, dije que te comprendo, pero, y te hablo como hombre y no como tu padre, hiciste bien al comportarte así. Los chicos como Erick solo utilizan a las mujeres para crecer su ego y su lista de ligues. Te lo digo porque yo era así – Rose abrió sus ojos ante la revelación. – Hasta que conocí a tu mamá, a pesar de que vivía sola y las circunstancias que le rodeaban, se dio su lugar, e hizo que la persiguiera y me tomara la molestia de cortejarla. Imagínate mi reacción cuando la primera vez que invité a salir, solo se despidió de mí con un apretón de manos. ¡Ni siquiera un beso! – Rose se burló de su papá a carcajada abierta. – Sí, anda, ríete de tu viejo.

-Tú no estás viejo - Le dijo ella de mejor humor - ¡Eres el hombre más guapo del mundo!

-Aduladora.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó?

-Pues que destrozó mi ego. Yo estaba acostumbrado a que en la primera cita… bueno, ya sabes.

-Sí, ya sé. – Contestó Rose con una risita, al ver la cara de su padre.

-Su actitud me intrigó, nadie me había rechazado, así que después, no la dejé en paz, y utilicé todo mi encanto para conquistarla. Cuando nos hicimos novios, ya estaba enamorado de ella.

-Yo quiero tener una historia de amor como la de ustedes. – Dijo Rose soñadoramente. – Bueno sin la intervención de tías y padrastros odiosos.

Rieron juntos y Albert ayudó a poner de pie y se sacudieron la arena de la ropa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¿Después de saber que mamá te dio calabazas en su primera cita? ¡Claro!

Caminaron rumbo a la casa abrazados y aunque Albert sabía que su hija estaría triste, con el tiempo lo superaría, solo esperaba que fuera pronto.

Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron hasta donde estaban reunidas las mujeres. Candy, Hillary, Dorothy, y Kate, estaban platicando animadamente, con risitas nerviosas y mirando atentamente hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

-¡Pero si está como quiere! – Exclamó Dorothy.

-¡Dorothy! ¡Que te puede oír su mamá! – Dijo Hillary apenada.

-¿Y qué? El que esté casada, no quiere decir que sea ciega y admire la belleza masculina. – Se defendió la primera.

-Es apenas un niño, Doth, - Comentó Candy pausadamente.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? – Preguntó Albert abrazándola por la cintura.

-Nada, solo que Eddie ya dejó de ser un niño. – Kate sonrió cuando la vista de todos fue dirigida al joven que acababa de salir de la piscina portando como traje de baño, un vaquero desgastado, corto, arriba dela rodilla. Su torso desnudo demostraba que el joven se dedicaba a fortalecer el cuerpo. Tenía los músculos marcados, la espalda ancha y una cintura estrecha, hacían verlo demasiado atractivo. Eso aunado a su pelo negro, ojos grises, la piel bronceada y unos rasgos atractivos, hacían que todas las chicas estuvieran loquitas por él.

Pero al parecer el solo tenía ojos para una en especial, pues desde que vio a Rosemary, no apartó su mirada de ella, y cuando se acercó hasta ella, sonrió de medio lado y ella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

La chica salió corriendo hasta él, y lo abrazó. No se habían visto en dos años, pues sus vacaciones nunca coincidían. Y Rose se mostró tan encantada que se olvidó de lo que la rodeaba.

-Bueno - Habló con desgana Albert, ante lo obvio. - Esa es la chica que hace solo quince minutos me decía que no podría olvidar a su exnovio.

Pasaron una tarde maravillosa en compañía de familiares y amigos. Convivieron hasta tarde y ya entrada la madrugada fueron a descansar. Rose ya había olvidado por completo a su ex, y Albert supo que su hija ya había encontrado el amor verdadero.

En la comodidad de su cama, Albert esperaba a que Candy por fin se acostara. El día había sido muy excitante para ello y los gemelos, había aguantado hasta el fin, y él se sintió orgulloso de su mujer. Su orgullo y amor por ella crecían con el tiempo y con cada embarazo que ella soportaba, a pesar de las incomodidades.

-Ven acá – La jaló hacia él cuando la tuvo a su alcance. La colocó en su regazo y le dio el beso que quería darle desde la tarde. Cuando se separaron, le dio un beso en su hombro desnudo, haciendo a un lado el pequeño tirante de su camisón. – Así es como deberías estar siempre.

-¿En tus piernas? Te vas a cansar, y más cuando parezca mamá elefante. – Le sonrió tiernamente.

-No pesas nada. ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

-Hmmm, no, este día no lo suficiente.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti… hay veces que me pregunto qué hice para merecerte y por tener tanta felicidad.

-Sufrir por una tía loca, y un padrastro aún más.

-¿Cómo está tú tía?

-Bien. Igual que siempre, más acabada, pero con igual temperamento. Fue a verme solo porque necesitaba mi autorización para la venta de una casa que poseíamos en partes iguales. – Albert nunca le diría que había vuelto a pedirle a su tía que no volviera a pisar alguna de sus propiedades. Seguía destilando odio hacia Candy e, incluso ahora, con sus hijos. No quería volver a verla ni en pintura, si quería ponerse en contacto con él lo tendría que hacer por medio de sus abogados.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue con el abogado? – Inquirió él cambiando de tema.

-Pues gracias a los papeles que mamá proporcionó, pudieron comprobarle a Charles la evasión de impuestos y pudieron darle otros diez años de cárcel. Y quien sabe si los acabe con vida, su estilo de vida está cobrando factura y está enfermo del hígado.

-Pues espero que no sufra, pero se merece estar en la cárcel.

-Ajá.

Candy estaba ya dormitando. Albert se dio cuenta de ello, y la acomodó bajo las sábanas. Con delicadeza la arropó y abrazándola por la espalda, sosteniendo su abultado vientre con sus manos, se dispuso a acompañar a su esposa al mundo de los sueños.

Candy sonrió entre sueños, mientras sus hijos por fin dejaron de combatir en su vientre. Esa noche, Albert y Candy compartieron con ternura, su cama, sus sueños, su amor, y…a sus dos karatecas que los despertaron dos horas más tarde, moviéndose dentro de su madre como si tuvieran su propia fiesta privada...

.

.

 **¡Wow! ¡Terminamos! Doy gracias a Dios que me ha permitido la vida para "recomenzar" mi faceta de "escritora", jajaja. Nuevamente doy gracias a todas ustedes por la paciencia y la espera. Yo, como lectora sé cuan difícil es esperar, y esperar, y esperar, a que tu escritora favorita vuelva a publicar otro capítulo, pero también estoy del otro lado; el de la escritora. Y ahora comprendo lo difícil que es cuando tu vida cambia, cuando las circunstancias ya no son, ni pueden ser las mismas que cuando empezaste una nueva aventura al escribir fanfics.**

 **Digo esto por un comentario que recibí donde me dicen que todas las historias las tengo a medias y que aunque es difícil una enfermedad, a ella ya hasta se le había olvidado mi historia.**

 **A esta chica, que no dejó su nombre, quiero decirle que espero de corazón que nunca cambien sus circunstancias. Espero que siga teniendo a su mamá a su lado, que nunca la pierda después de una difícil enfermedad y que supere esta tragedia de un día para otro, así como si nada. Y que nunca se enferme, a tal grado que se sienta mal las 24 hrs del día, que no pueda comer prácticamente nada, en espera de encontrar un tratamiento que le ayude, aunque sea un poco. Y que cuando piense que se está recuperando, no tenga que ir varias veces a urgencias porque el dolor no la deja ni pensar.**

 **Esta ha sido mi vida el último año y medio, y no se lo deseo a nadie. Así que "guest", perdóname por no tener prioridades como seguir escribiendo fanfics para tu deleite personal. Tú me dijiste: "no quiero ser grosera", y yo tampoco, pero si no deseas seguir leyendo mis historias, porque no actualizo tanto como tu quisieras, no hay ningún problema; porque lamentablemente no puedo decirle a mi cuerpo que no enferme, o a mi mente y corazón que no se deprima al extrañar a mi mamá. Lo siento, no puedo.**

 **En cuanto a toooodas mis historias inacabadas, que solo eran tres, porque los demás son One-shots, pues como ya les había mencionado, las terminaré, con la ayuda de Dios.**

 **Bueno, después de aventarme mi choro mareador, jajajaja, pues, por fin terminamos esta historia a la cual le tengo mucho cariño. Les platico que me inspiré en la canción de Savage Garden que lleva el mismo nombre, originalmente por si alguna no lo sabe, fue un minific, y cuando decidí volver a publicarlo, pues obviamente quise ampliar un poco más la historia.**

 **Finalmente, nuevamente le quiero dar las gracias por absolutamente todo su apoyo, paciencia y demás. Me despido de este fic, y nos seguimos leyendo en los otros.**

 **¡Las quiero harto y, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
